Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High
by CirciFox81314
Summary: My first fanfic on this site. This is just another high school story but with Keyblades and History, Penelope, a new student at the private school of Destiny Shine High School, must find a way to get through the years and keep anyone from unveiling their past and everyone else's. But, how exactly IS Penelope going to survive with Riku liking her?
1. Chapter 1: Character Profiles

Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High

(A/N: Hello all! This is CirciFox81314 here to give you my first fan fiction here! However, this first chapter will be JUST character profiles. Please enjoy!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Demyx and Zexion probably would not have died. I only own my lovely OC's Roselyynn, Yami, Sakiyani (Saki) and Penelope.

Okay! On to the show!

Main Cast: OC (Original Characters):

Penelope Petunia Bunny: A new student fitting in at D.S.H.S (Destiny Shine High School). Penelope lives in Hollow Bastion and she has very, very high intellect with beauty matching along with it. Penelope has nice, long brown hair and brown eyes that spark when Penelope is determined. Apparently, Penelope has a rivalry with Vanitas Unversed. Penelope has the ability to wield a Keyblade, which is Leviathan, along with having a strange psychic ability. Penelope's Best Friends are Roselyynn, Yami and Sakiyani (Saki).

(A/N: You'll learn later why the characters have Keyblades. Penelope: I KNOW why. Me: Of course you do, know-it-all. Penelope: Shut-up and continue with the darn character profiles before it takes forever. Me: FINE.)

Roselyynn Hana: A new student attending D.S.H.S. Roselyynn is from Hollow Bastion and is quite fond of flowers, but hates Marluxia. Roselyynn has long, flowing Hot Pink Hair with a red rose embedded in the left side of her hair and light lilac eyes. Roselyynn is best friends with Penelope, Saki and Yami.

Yami Mizu: A new girl going to D.S.H.S. with her best friends Roselyynn, Saki and Penelope. Yami is surprisingly from Hollow Bastion (You'd expect her to be from Atlantica!) and is really good at swimming and she appears to fade into the water when swimming. Yami has Aqua Hair pulled up into two thick ponytails with matching eyes.

Sakiyani (Saki) Satou: A new student attending D.S.H.S. Saki has quite a bitter attitude, and it is rare to see her smiling. Apparently, Saki is also from Hollow Bastion and is a skilled chef. Saki has short purple-pink hair and gray eyes. Saki's Best Friends are Roselyynn, Yami and Penelope.

Main Cast: Kingdom Hearts Characters:

Sora: Sora is a longtime student at D.S.H.S. He is pretty cheerful, forgiving and upbeat (A/N: To me personally. Sora: Yay!) And Sora has the ability to wield the Keyblade. He wields the Kingdom Key and the Ultima Weapon. (A/N: I've heard he can wield that Keyblade. Penelope: STOP PAUSING. Me: Fine.)Sora has spiky chestnut brown hair that defies gravity and bright blue eyes. Sora's best friends are Riku and Kairi.

Riku: Riku is a long-time student at D.S.H.S like Sora and has a calm, cool and quiet yet braver than most. Riku can also wield the Keyblade like Sora and his Keyblade is the Way to the Dawn Keyblade. Riku is very smart too. Riku also has long, silver hair and bright blue-green eyes. Riku's best friends are Sora and Kairi.

Kairi: Kairi is a new student at D.S.H.S but she used to live in Destiny Islands but she moved to back home to Radiant Garden with Naminé. Kairi can wield the Destiny's Embrace Keyblade and she is beautiful, kind, friendly and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Kairi has deep auburn hair and ocean blue eyes. Kairi is best friends with Sora Keyblade and Riku and Kairi is also friends with Naminé.

Naminé: Naminé is a newbie at D.S.H.S and her hometown is Twilight Town, but she moved to Destiny Islands and then Radiant Garden. Naminé is quiet, pretty, smart, shy and is a good artist. Naminé has light blonde hair and blue eyes like Kairi's. Naminé is friends with Kairi, Roxas and Xion .

Roxas: Roxas is new to D.S.H.S. He knew Naminé before she moved away and Roxas has a similarity in appearance to Sora but he has a WAY different personality and his twin brother is Ventus Destiny. Roxas is kind of stubborn, short-tempered and kind of aggressive but that is usually when he gets annoyed by someone. Roxas is also a nice person. Roxas has golden blonde hair and blue eyes and Roxas wields the two Keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Roxas's Best Friends are Axel and Xion Tide. Roxas is also friends with Naminé.

Xion: Xion is a new student at D.S.H.S. She was friends with Naminé before she moved away. Xion is quite shy, BUT she has a strong sense of justice and is a generous person too. Xion has short, black hair and blue eyes like Naminé and Kairi's. Xion wields the Kingdom Key Keyblade and her best friends are Axel and Roxas. Xion is also friends with Naminé.

Axel: Axel is pretty new to D.S.H.S and is from Twilight Town (A/N: In this story. Penelope: SHUT UP AND CONTINUE.) Axel is calm at times and is pretty laid back and he can be quite sarcastic at times. Axel is also kind and heartful to his closest friends and is also a sharp guy who is difficult to read. Axel has bright red hair and emerald green eyes with a single purple reverse teardrop symbol under each eye. Axel is able to use the Bond of Flames Keyblade (A/N: In this story. Penelope: Do I have to duct tape your mouth shut? Me: O_O) but he usually uses his Chakrams, The Eternal Flames. Axel's Best Friends are Roxas and Xion.

Ventus: Ventus is a newbie at D.S.H.S. and is from the Land of Departure (A/N: I think he was. Or it was Destiny Islands. Penelope: Quit distracting the readers, stupid.) But he moved to Twilight Town to be with Roxas, his twin is sweet, cheerful, curious and excited for anything new or interesting. Ventus is also brave. Ventus's Keyblade is the Wayward Wind Keyblade and Ventus's Best Friends are Aqua and Terra. Ventus also looks exactly like his Twin Brother Roxas.

Aqua: Aqua is new to D.S.H.S. and she is from the Land of Departure. Aqua is serious, kind, strong-willed and responsible. Aqua also seems kind of modest and she has blue hair and matching blue eyes. Aqua wields the Rainfell Keyblade and her best friends are Terra and Ventus.

Terra: Terra is a new student at D.S.H.S and he is from the Land of Departure. Terra is a calm and cool guy but he hides a heart that fights for his friends. Though Terra is not gullible, he IS overly-trusting. Terra wields the Earthshaker Keyblade. Terra has Brown Hair and Blue Eyes and his Best Friends are Ventus and Aqua.

Vanitas: Vanitas is new to D.S.H.S and is from the Keyblade Graveyard. (Penelope: O_O.) Vanitas is proud, cunning and cruel along with being uncaring, cold and ruthless. Since Vanitas has a high degree of arrogance, Penelope hates him. For some reason, Vanitas looks EXACTLY LIKE Sora but has black hair and golden-yellow eyes. Vanitas wields the Void Gear Keyblade and is enemies with Ventus and rivals with Penelope.

(A/N: OMG. That took FOREVER. I hope this story is liked. Oh and you can review, but I usually don't need reviews to write but its fine if you review. No flames please. Oh and this story isn't Riku x Xion. It's actually Riku x OC. Don't be mad or anything.

Xion: Well I'm used to being paired up with Riku but I don't mind if it's RikuxOC.

Riku: Me neither.

Me: Okay then. I'll see you all in the next chapter! (I hope).

Penelope: Thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2: On to Destiny Islands!

(A/N: Hey everyone, I decided to post another chapter because…Well, the last one WAS short, wasn't it? Yeah, so anyway…

Penelope: GET ON WITH IT. Nobody wants to wait a Million Years.

Me: Don't back sass.

Penelope: You aren't the boss of me.

(I summon my Keyblade, the Creator's Tool)

Me: You asked for it!

(Penelope and I begin battling.)

Xion: Oh no.

Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Terra and Axel: Let's do the disclaimer. CirciFox81314 does not own Kingdom Hearts. If she did, Larxene, Xigbar, Xemnas, Marluxia, Saïx and Vexen would probably have been thrown off a cliff.

Kairi: Oh Kingdom Hearts. The fight is getting worse.

Vanitas: (Eating Popcorn) I am loving this battle so much.

Naminé: Um…On to the Chapter?

Chapter 1: To Destiny Islands!

(Penelope's POV)

This day must be one of the greatest days in my 15 year life. You see, I got a scholarship to go to the prestigious Destiny Shine High School! So did my Best Friends Roselyynn, Yami and Saki. Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and I have known each other ever since we were kids.

They've told me their secrets but I've never told them some of mine. I've kept my special psychic power secret to my friends. (A/N: (Penelope and I are STILL fighting) Roselyynn: Well it's no secret that THEY are trying to kill each other. Riku: BREAK IT UP! (Riku gets caught into the fight) Sora and Kairi: O_O…OMG RIKU! Everyone else: Okay, THAT is getting bad. Xion: Uh…Back to the story? (Penelope uses a Firaga Spell and Axel gets excited.) Axel: Burn baby! Roxas: This really isn't the time for that, Axel. If CirciFox81314 gets fatally injured, she can't write the story. Axel: O_O (Axel makes a ring of fire appear around the battle.) Axel: I'LL STOP THIS! (Axel runs into the fire) Xion: Back to the story…We'll check up on them at the end of the chapter.) If anyone knows about my power, it'll be used to their advantage. So, that's why I've never told anyone about my powers.

I look at my clock and see it's already 7:45. I quickly use my power and pack the remaining things I need for my room at school. Why you may ask? There ARE dorms at the school. I personally think it's really exquisite and fancy. I mean dorms? Yeah, that is fancy. Okay, I need to quit thinking and go or I'll miss the plane.

As I walk out of the room dragging my bags with me, I see my mom and my Grandma smile at me. "Bye sweetheart! We'll miss you! I hope we get to see you during the summer!" Mom says while crying. Grandma smiles at me and says, "Be good and make sure boys don't chase you!" I kiss my Mom and my Grandma on the cheek. "It's not like any boys will, Grandma. I'm just too strong for them." I state flatly. My Grandma and my Mom hug me and once I leave, my Grandma calls, "Bye Penelope! Stay safe!" I wave good-bye and shut the door.

I see Roselyynn, Yami and Saki and they wave at me. Well, Roselyynn and Yami did. I walk up to them, pulling my bags behind me. "Ready to go yet, Penelope?" Roselyynn asks. "Why wouldn't I be ready? I DO have everything I need, Rosy." I answer with a bit of sass in my voice. "Don't sass me, Penelope." Roselyynn growls. "Ugh…Let's go before we miss our plane." Saki says in an annoyed tone. "Jet, Saki. We're going on a Jet." I say, correcting Saki. "Let's just go already. I don't have all day." Saki says in utter annoyance. Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and I are now walking to the Hollow Bastion Airport.

"I wonder what it'll be like at D.S.H.S. I bet we'll make new friends there!" Yami says in her usual cheery tone. "I think everyone just might be rich idiots who are either jocks or girly-girls who get to go to a private school. We DID get scholarships, did we not?" I state questionably. "Penelope, not everyone may be like that. Why do you always think so badly of people?" Roselyynn asks. I shoot a glare at Roselyynn. "People at our old schools only appreciated the fact that I'm really skilled at Blitzball and that I've earned the title of the Blitzball Champion of Hollow Bastion and nobody really liked me for my other qualities so that's why I think badly of people." Roselyynn almost protests but doesn't.

"Good Rosy. I'm sure this year will be absolutely flawless." I say proudly. Yami suddenly says, "We're here!" I look up and see we're at the Airport. "Okay ladies. I'm going to go check us in, please come in with me." I command to Roselyynn, Yami and Saki.

My friends follow me inside the H.B.A and I see the Destiny Islands Airway Counter. I look at my three friends. "Go check us in." Saki barks. I shake my head slightly and walk up to the counter.

A lady with brown hair and pink eyes notices me. "Hello, my name is Sarah. How may I help you?" "My friends and I are going to Destiny Islands to attend D.S.H.S. The names are Bunny, Penelope P., Hana, Roselyynn., Satou, Sakiyani. and Mizu, Yami." Sarah looks at me and asks, "For the Destiny Islands Airways Plane or the Private Jet for D.S.H.S?" "Option 2." I answer. "Of course, your flight leaves at 8:45 and it is currently 8:27. It is at Flight Station #27. Here are your tickets." Sarah hands me Four Tickets. "Have a nice flight!" Sarah calls as I walk back to Roselyynn, Yami and Saki.

"So what do we do now?" Yami asks. "Right now its 8:29, so we have 11 minutes to get to the flight station and begin boarding on to the Jet. Let's go." I say, doing the math in my head. "Okay!" Yami cries in a very upbeat tone.

Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and I begin running as fast as we can to get to Flight Station 27. It's exactly 8:40 when we get there. A lady scans out tickets and says, "Your seats are in row 5B. You can begin boarding." Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and I walk on our plane and carry our bags along with us and we all sit in row 5B. I'm by the window.

I notice a blonde with brown eyes say, "Hello everyone! Welcome on the flight to Destiny Shine High School. My name is Caitlin for those of you who don't know. We will be traveling from Hollow Bastion to Twilight Town. Is there any questions before the flight begins?"

I see a girl with deep auburn hair and appear to be in a pink dress raise her hand. "How long will it take to get to Twilight Town from here?" Caitlin begins to answer but I cut her off and say, "Well in all, from the starting point to the finish, it would take five hours in all, BUT due to the boarding times, it would actually take six hours." Caitlin and the Girl look at me surprised. "That's right…! Thank you?" Caitlin says, confused. A boy with black hair and golden-yellow eyes glares at me. Then he HAPPENS to raise his hand. "Ms. Caitlin, has anyone ever cut you off when answering a question?" The boy asks. "Um…No?" Caitlin answers in even more confusion. "Then that must mean whoever answered is a know-it-all." Caitlyn goes quiet for a bit. "Um…Anymore questions? No? Okay, let's begin our flight."

The flight begins and the idiot is smirking at me. "Now, WHY did you do that?" I ask. "Oh, because it's MY job to be the know it all." I glare at the guy. "Are you TRYING to start something?" I ask angrily. "Maybe I just am." My glare intensifies. "Now may I INQUIRE who you are?" "I'm Vanitas. Your name is?" "Penelope Bunny." "Yeah, whatever." Vanitas says, sounding a little bored. "How DARE you use that tone with me." I growl. "It's not like you're in charge." Vanitas states. Okay, can I punch him right now? I REALLY want to punch that guy now. I notice a blonde looking at me. Vanitas glares at him, but the boy doesn't notice. "Hi, I'm Ventus. What's your name?" People, STOP TALKING TO ME! "Uh…I'm Penelope Bunny." WHY DID I ANSWER?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! "Uh, Penelope, you're turning pale." Ventus alerts. "Sorry!" I cry out. Okay, Can someone tell me what is wrong with me?!

(A/N: Xion: Oh gosh…It's been an hour and CirciFox81314, Penelope, Riku and Axel haven't appeared from the fire wall yet. Roxas: That is HORRIBLE! WHAT IF THEY DIE?! (Sora and Kairi are sobbing) Yami: I'll put the fire out. (Yami casts a huge wave on the fire wall and it goes out, only to see that CirciFox81314, Penelope, Riku and Axel are passed out.) Yami: O_O Naminé: Oh Kingdom Hearts. (Roselyynn, Yami and Saki are healing the passed out Authoress, OC and two Kingdom Hearts Characters.) Aqua: BACK TO THE STORY! Vanitas: This is my Best Day ever. (Sora, Ventus and Roxas begin whacking Vanitas.) Kairi, Naminé, Xion and Aqua: O_O…Uh back to the story? We'll check up on them literally at the end of the chapter this time.)

(Twilight Town)

(Roxas's POV)

"Pence, Olette, come on! By the speed you're moving, we're going to miss the WHOLE school year!" Hayner yells. "We're coming!" Olette yells back. "MOVE FASTER! Axel and Xion are waiting!" I yell. "WE ARE JUST PEOPLE!" Pence yells. I face palm. "COME ON!" Hayner screams. Olette and Pence slowly walk up, seeming very exhausted. "We are NOT as fast as you two." Olette says, sounding very tired. I see Axel and Xion. "Hey, we're here!" I indicate to Hayner, Pence and Olette before going over to Axel and Xion. "Hey guys!" I say cheerfully to Axel and Xion. "What took you so long, Roxas? Xion has already checked us in." Axel says calmly. Xion smiles but says, "Since our flight leaves at 10:35, we really should get going now because it's 10: 27 now." Axel and I look at Xion in shock and then we immediately run in while dragging Xion in with us. Then we hear Hayner, Pence and Olette yell, "WAIT UP!"

(Flight Station 13)

(Roxas's POV)

We made it on the plane. Thank Kingdom Hearts. Luckily, Axel, Xion and I are all in row 6B. I poke a brunette when I get in my seat. She turns and glares at me for a second and then she tilts her head and moves her head away and then she turns back to me and asks, "Are you Roxas?" I glare at the weird chick. "Yeah, I am." The girl shifts a little and I notice my Twin Brother staring at me. "Roxas, it's you!" Ventus cries. "Ven, it's you!" I cry back. "Who's Ven?" The weird brunette asks. "Ven is Ventus's Nickname, STUPID." I answer. The girl proceeds to pull up my shirt collar and growls, "Look, I had to be on this plane for an hour and thirty-two minutes dealing with Vanitas and I don't want to deal with anymore jerks, OKAY?" My eyes widen, "OKAY! Sheesh, what's your deal anyway?" The girl releases my shirt collar and glares menacingly at me before turning away. "That chick is SCARY." Axel states. "Yeah, I don't know what her problem is."

(2 Hours later)

(Destiny Shine High School)

(Penelope's POV)

We made it! I can't believe I had to deal with Ventus's Twin Brother and Vanitas on the freaking jet. Yami also introduced me to Kairi and Naminé and Ventus introduced me to Terra and Aqua and for some odd reason, Roxas introduced me to Axel and Xion. Oh and why am I walking off the jet with Kairi? I really don't know what's happened to me. Kairi is literally pulling me along with her while I'm pulling along my luggage. "I have to introduce you to Sora and Riku. They are really nice and I'm pretty sure they will like you." "But I need to get to my dorm!" I whine. "It's alright, Penelope. We're already off the plane." Kairi indicates.

"_IT'S A JET!_" I mentally scream to myself. I notice a guy that looks EXACTLY LIKE Vanitas but has chestnut brown hair and blue eyes and I don't pay attention to the guy next to him. "Penelope, this is my best friend Sora and this is my other best friend Riku. I look at "Riku" and see that he has long, silver hair and blue-green eyes and he IS pretty hot. Oh no. I will NOT fall in love. I am a responsible girl, not a boy crazed one. I feel somebody tap me on the shoulder and I notice it was Riku. "Uh, you're blushing."

I feel my face burning. "Let's go in." I walk with Sora, Riku and Kairi and I look around to see beautiful scenery. The school even looks amazing! When we go inside the school, it. Is. absolutely. Magnificent. I feel like I'm going to faint but I keep myself from doing so. "I'll see you all later I guess." I say to Sora, Riku and Kairi. "Okay! See you later!" Sora says cheerfully. I go and get the stuff I need for the year and I go to my dorm, which is Dorm 13. When I open the door and close it behind me. I notice that Xion, Roxas and Axel's friend, is my roommate?! What? "Weren't you that weird girl on the plane?" Xion asks. "Weren't YOU that girl that Roxas introduced me to?" I ask back. Well, this year is going to be nice. I was being sarcastic really. I just hope I aim more on the year than with friendships.

(A/N: Circifox81314, Penelope, Riku and Axel are awake and they have casts and stuff. Well, Axel didn't because he's basically immune to fire. Me: That was horrible. Everyone else: YEP. Vanitas: I wanted you to all… (Ventus smacks Vanitas and he passes out.) Ven: I'm happy I did that. Axel: Thank Kingdom Hearts I didn't get burnt. (Penelope smacks Axel.) Penelope: Curse your stupid immunity to fire. Axel: I AM basically the Flurry of Dancing Flames. (Penelope rolls her eyes.) Penelope: No, you're the Flurry of Flames that tried to kill us. (Axel hits Penelope with his Chakrams and she passes out.) Axel: Did you get that memorized? Penelope: OW… Me: Uh, well I hope to see you all in the next chapter. You can review if you want. No Flames… (Axel uses a Firaga Spell on CirciFox81314) Axel: Burn baby! Me: NOT THAT KIND OF FLAMES. I don't want a 3rd degree burn! Aqua: Uh, we'll see you in the next chapter. In hopes that Axel doesn't catch the building on fire. Everyone except Penelope and Vanitas: Okay, see you all later!)


	3. Chapter 3: Kairi's Party

(A/N: Hello again! It's CirciFox81314 here to bring you all another chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High! I also came up with a shortened name for me (Circi)!

Penelope: Basic.

Circi: Aw, shut it.

(Penelope instantly attacks CirciFox81314)

Axel and Riku: Oh Kingdom Hearts. Not this again.

Roselyynn and Yami: O_o

Roxas: *Face palms*

Roselyynn: It's time for the girls to do the disclaimer!

Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Kairi, Naminé, Xion and Aqua: CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. If she owned it in the past, she probably would have not made the game exist or something.

Circi: HEY! (Dodges Firaga spell) At least I got used to Kingdom Hearts over time!

Yami: Let's start the chapter!

Chapter 2: Kairi's Party

(Kairi's POV)

Okay, I just got this awesome idea. I should throw a party! I should invite all of my friends attending this school. I even think Nami should help me plan it!

"Hey Naminé, we should throw a party!" I yell to Naminé. "Kairi, you are right next to me! Don't yell." "Okay! But really, we should seriously throw a party. Even Penelope is invited."Naminé looks at me in confusion. "But Kairi, what if Penelope refuses to go?" She asks. "Then I'll use her weakness on her. I'm also inviting Penelope's Best friends." I hear a knock on the door and Naminé gets up to answer it. "Who is it?" Naminé asks.

I hear somebody from outside the door say, "Its Xion. May I come in?" "Of course! It's nice to see an old friend from Twilight Town." Naminé answers. Naminé opens the door and I see a girl with short black hair and blue eyes walk in. Naminé introduces me to the girl. "Kairi, this is Xion. She's a friend of mine from Twilight Town." I smile at Xion. "Nice to meet you Xion." "Nice to meet you too, Kairi." Xion says softly. "How come you're here?" Naminé asks. "My roommate scared me a little." Xion answers. "How did she scare you?" I ask. "When I introduced myself to her, her eyes went blank and she said something in another language and immediately startled me. I think she was happy I left the room." Xion answers. "Who is your roommate?" Naminé asks.

"Uh…I think her name was Penelope." "How could she have said something in another language?" I ask. "What I mean is that she spoke in an other-worldly language. I don't really know how she did." Naminé and I look at each other and blink and then we look back at Xion. "That's awkward. Where could she have picked the language up from?" I say in confusion. Xion then shrugs and I hear two knocks at the door. I walk up to the door and ask, "Who is it?" "Kairi, you know who it is. Can we come in?" I hear Sora ask. I open the door and see Sora and Riku. "Come on in guys." I say casually. My two awesome best friends walk in. Naminé smiles at Sora and Riku. "Hey guys! How are you?" Naminé asks. "I'm doing okay!" Sora says cheerfully. "I'm doing fine, I guess." Riku quietly answers.

"I'm going to throw a party. So, Xion, could you give the invitations to EVERYONE, and I mean EVERYONE on this list?" Xion reads over the list. "Penelope isn't on the list though." Riku looks at me surprised. "I'm going to personally invite Penelope myself." I say to Xion. "Okay!" I notice Riku sigh in relief. Xion leaves the room. "Okay Nami, you get the supplies for the party." Naminé says, "Got it!" before leaving the room. "Sora, Riku, will you help me invite Penelope?" Riku looks like he's in heaven when I ask that. "Riku are you in a trance?" Sora asks. Riku instantly blushes. "No…"

Oh snap. Riku has a crush! This is absolutey hilarious (since he is apparently trying to hide the fact he has a crush) yet surprising because Riku hasn't really had a crush on ANY girl. Sora and I smile at Riku. "Why are you smiling?" Riku asks. "Nothing. C'mon, let's go." When I open the door and walk out with Sora and Riku, I run into a blonde haired menace and her stupid clique. The girl is Jo Dee Bolivia. Why is she a blonde haired menace? I don't know, it's probably because she thinks she is the most beautiful girl ever and she thinks it is okay to act like a bitch to some People.

"Oh, it's little miss Kairi. I heard you were throwing a party and I wasn't invited." I glare at Jo Dee. "Good grief. Why did you think I didn't invite you?" "I didn't know you could be such a jerk, Kairi. You must be stupider than you look." Jo Dee states. I notice Dorm 13's door open a little and I see Penelope peeking through. "Kairi is NOT stupid." Sora growls angrily, trying to defend me. "I think she is for not inviting me to her party."

Penelope suddenly opens her door all the way and growls, "What is your DEAL? If it's Kairi's party SHE can choose who she invites. You are such a whiny jerk!" Jo Dee looks at Penelope and says, "Oh, it's that nerdy new girl. I bet she just only cares about her little video games." Penelope looks offended and Riku whacks Jo Dee.

(Riku's POV)

Okay, Jo Dee has crossed the line. NOBODY insults Penelope without getting hurt. I punch Jo Dee and yell, "Penelope is NOT a nerd! You don't even know her. So what if she enjoys Video Games? It doesn't qualify her as a nerd. She is a pretty nice girl as far as I can see about her."

Jo Dee looks surprised. "What I meant by Video Games is boyish video games and not fashion ones and stuff." "Just shut your mouth." I growl. Jo Dee shakes her head and storms off with her stupid cliché following her.

Penelope stares at me. "Why did you defend me? I was capable of that myself." Penelope states firmly. I smirk at Penelope. She's just playing hard to get, but I'm going to make sure that she is mine and nobody else's. "Uh, Penelope, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. Could we discuss this in your dorm?" Kairi asks. "Sure, I guess." Penelope answers, staring at me weird as if I like her or something.

We walk into Penelope's Dorm; everything on her side is arranged neatly. Penelope sits on her bed. "Penelope, I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm throwing. Can you come?" Penelope thinks for a couple of seconds and then says, "Nah, I have plans to finish Drawn to Life again today." Kairi looks at Penelope and then says, "Roselyynn, Yami and Saki are coming too." Penelope blinks and then says with a sigh, "Ugh…Fine, I'll go." I smile at Penelope and she shoots me a weird look and then says, "I'll be getting ready for the party so you all should be getting ready yourselves." "Okay! The party starts at 5:00 so don't be late!" Kairi cries out to Penelope as we exit the room.

(Penelope's POV)

No matter how hard I try, I just can't keep from talking to People now. I have to get ready for a party in 2 hours, so I might as well wear my Lilac Ball gown with the matching bow to tie my hair up with. Xion walks in. "Hey Penelope, are you getting ready for the party yet?" She asks me. "I was mentally planning my outfit." I answer firmly to Xion. "That's cool. Do you think I should wear a black no-sleeve dress or a dark grey dress?" I roll my eyes at Xion and say, "Option 1." Before I get my dress out. I unfold the dress and flatten out the wrinkles. "I'll be getting ready in the restroom if you need me." I say to Xion before heading into the restroom to get my gown on.

(2 hours later…)

(D.S.H.S. Fields)

(Riku's POV)

I'm waiting for Penelope to come to the party. I've seen that most of the guests have arrived. Penelope and Xion are missing though. "Where is Penelope?" I whine. "Wow Riku, you sure are excited for Penelope to come to the party." Sora says before making a mischievous smirk at me. "I really want to dance with her!" I moan. Kairi says to me, "Well look, there's Xion and the Belle of the Ball now!"

I see Xion and Penelope. Penelope is in a beautiful lilac gown and her hair is tied up. She looks beautiful. When Penelope and Xion reach the area, Sora and Kairi go up on their little stage and say, "Let the Ball begin!" Then Kairi puts on a Classical Music Piece which is Beethoven: Violin Concerto in D, Op.61-2. Larghetto.

I walk up to Penelope and ask, "May I have this dance?" "Okay?" Then Penelope and I slowly waltz to the music. At each key moment, Penelope slowly spins to the music. My eyes gazing into Penelope's own as Penelope blushes and softly mumbles something to herself. I smile at her and I want to kiss Penelope, but it'd be embarrassing if I did. At this point in the song, Penelope is moving gracefully like a soft breeze of wind. I smile at Penelope and she gazes at me back.

"This sounds like a point in the song where we'd kiss, but I don't see why I should kiss you." Penelope whispers. "You look really pretty." I whisper back. Penelope blushes a little. "Uh…Thanks?"

Then the song kind of gets faster and Penelope and I move quicker along with the music. Penelope is moving even more gracefully. Then she quickly spins and continues waltzing with me. Then while we dance, our movements flow together. Then in a point in the song, we move a bit slower. Penelope and I are moving perfectly with the music and Penelope hums along with the melody. We continue waltzing along and I notice Sora and Kairi wink at me. Penelope and I move slowly and quickly with the music. As the song gets closer and closer to its end. Penelope has a beautiful smile on her face and we move gracefully and bow as the song ends.

Then "Blow me (One last Kiss)" by P!nk comes on. (No seriously, that is what the musician is called. Oh, and it's the clean version of the song.) Penelope begins singing to the song. Her voice is simply amazing. Demyx (Roxas introduced me to him) playing along to the song with his Sitar. This is probably one of the best nights of my life because I was able to be close to Penelope. Roselyynn, Yami and Saki walk up to me. "Hey Riku, do you have a crush on Penelope?" Yami whispers to me. "Yeah, kind of." Sora and Kairi join us. "So you DO have a crush on Penelope." Sora says smiling. Penelope smiles at me. She is really, REALLY cute. Then Axel, Roxas and Xion also join in our conversation. "You know, I'm not really used to having Penelope as my roommate." Xion says sounding very honest. "Wait, your dorm is Dorm 13 right?" I ask. "Yeah, why?" Xion answers.

"I just realized Sora and my dorm is right next door to you guys." Xion blushes and I notice that Penelope has stopped her singing and she turns red. I am absolutely silent along with everyone else. Penelope silently walks off stage and leaves the area. "That was very awkward." I softly say with a bit of confusion of what just happened.

(Penelope's POV)

Why does Sora and RIKU of all people's dorm have to be NEXT TO MINE?! And I swear that Riku has a MAJOR crush on me. Okay, I DO admit I have a small crush on Riku, but it doesn't mean I can't tell if people like me or not. I am most certainly not making my last three years of high school a love story, I am going to make them the best years ever and that is FINAL. Okay, why have I stopped moving?

I notice that I've ran into Jo Dee and some of her members of her stupid clique. This REALLY brightens my day. Nope, I was being sarcastic. It ruins my day. "Oh look, its Penelope the geek." A girl standing next to Jo Dee says rudely. "Yeah? Thanks for the compliment. I'll be leaving now." I say as a comeback to the insult.

"You're not going anywhere. Now why does Riku keep staring at you? Riku is mine, okay?" Jo Dee growls. "Look, I don't know his intentions of why he likes me so I'll be off now." Two Girls from Jo Dee's group restrain me from leaving. "Leave me alone!" I yell before summoning Leviathan and whacking the girls' hands. "Ow…" Both of them moan. "Oh, you can wield a Keyblade like some people? I don't think you really deserve the Keyblade." Jo Dee states. "Yeah? Good for you. I'm leaving now." I say back. "Maize, Lilly, stop her!" Jo Dee commands. "What is your freaking problem?! I didn't do anything!" I yell. Jo Dee shoots a death glare at me. "Don't even think about getting close to Riku or you'll be paying the price, okay Bunny?" I roll my eyes at Jo Dee and say, "It's usually him who gets close to me, not me getting close to Riku, okay?"

I'm pinned up against the wall. "Don't even think about Riku or you will probably die, okay?" I'm praying to god, hoping that this blonde-haired menace leaves me alone. "Yeah, whatever." I say before Maize and Lilly release me. Then I brush off my dress and walk off to my dorm.

(A/N: Okay, I've decided I'll use the name CirciFox81314 instead! (Dodges Penelope's attack) Naminé: They've been fighting for 2 hours! This needs to end NOW. Everyone else but CirciFox81314 and Penelope: Agreed. Vanitas: Look, there's One Direction and Justin Bieber! (No offense to any of the Justin Bieber or One Direction fans.) (Penelope and CirciFox81314 instantly stop fighting.) Penelope: Let's get them and punish them for corrupting girls! CirciFox81314: Agreed! Come on! (CirciFox81314 and Penelope go off to find them.) Axel: That was too easy. Roxas and Xion: Agreed. Aqua: Continuing on with the chapter? Naminé: Oh yeah! Back to the chapter.)

(Dorm 13)

(Penelope's POV)

I'm in my Pajamas and I'm playing my Violin. I'm playing that song Riku and I waltzed to earlier. I'm enjoying my peaceful solitude at the moment, clearing my mind of the negative things Jo Dee had said to me. I move my arm back and forth as my Violin Bow slides across the strings, striking the notes almost correctly to the tune of the song.

I hear a knock at the door, but I ignore it. I continue playing my Violin and I hear the knocking again. I'm not pausing because I'd have to start over. Then I hear Saki yelling, "PENELOPE! Open this door, NOW." I open the door with my Psychic Power in annoyance and Roselyynn, Yami and Saki walk in and I close the door behind them. "Why did you run off?" Yami asks me sadly.

"I wanted solitude. I don't know how I'm getting into relationships with anyone at all! I try hard to keep from talking but I just can't." Roselyynn is smiling at me like, "Oh! I told you so! You ACTUALLY think differently of people now." "Roselyynn, I still kind of think the same of some people so quit smiling like an idiot!" I growl. Roselyynn frowns at me. "Sorry. I thought you were actually going to make some friends."

I feel as if Roselyynn, Yami and Saki are hiding something from me. I noticed they were talking to Riku about something but I really shouldn't be worrying. "Well, I guess we'll be off now." Roselyynn suddenly announces. "Okay, bye!"

Then my three best friends leave and I continue playing from where I was off in the song I was currently playing in my Violin. And now I'm feeling a little suspicious about what Roselyynn, Yami and Saki are hiding from me. "_QUIT THINKING ABOUT IT PENELOPE._" I say to myself. As I finish playing my Violin, Xion walks in. "Hey Penelope! Everyone was getting worried about you. Are you okay?" "It's none of your concern, really. I'm going to get ready for bed now." I answer. "But isn't it a little early to go to…" Xion begins to say but I cut her off. "No it's not. Good night." I fall asleep.

(Xion's POV)

Oh Penelope, can't you see that I just want to be your friend? You're such a loner at times that it gets me worried about you. And don't you realize Riku likes you? Okay, now I'm wondering if Penelope likes Riku back, but she's hard to read and it's hard to determine if she does or not. I wonder what's troubling Penelope. Did Jo Dee do something?

(A/N: Oh, possible cliffhanger! Will Penelope just face the fact that Riku is in love with her, or will she try to resist? Penelope: *Rolls eyes* Shut-up. I just hope I can destroy Jo Dee in the next chapter. CirciFox81314:…You remember what happened in the 3rd chapter in the old version of the story, right? Penelope:… Everyone else: Do NOT make that happen again. CirciFox81314: I'm going to make it different for this! Don't worry. It'll be less violent. Riku: *Aiming Keyblade at CirciFox81314* You better make it less violent. CirciFox81314: O_O…Oh and when I said you don't have to review I didn't mean DON'T review. I actually hope I can get reviews so please review if you get the chance. With or without reviews, I can still manage. Oh and no Flames please…And Axel, DON'T USE ANY FIRE SPELLS ON ME AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU. Axel: O_O Yami: See you all in the next chapter! Bye! Oh and please review if you get the chance!


	4. Chapter 4: School Start

(A/N: Hey everyone, it's me, CirciFox81314 here! I dedicate this chapter to my awesome friends MorgraWolfbane and SebastianEvens for sending in the first reviews! (I also sent the first review in for MorgraWolfbane's stories.)

Everyone (Even Vanitas): *Clapping*

Ventus: Thanks so much! All of us here appreciate the reviews.

Penelope: I thought the story wouldn't get noticed like all the other stories!

CirciFox81314: Yeah, you're awesome. So…Axel, Roxas, Xion, will you do the honor of doing the disclaimer?

Xion: Of course!

Axel, Roxas and Xion: CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and she never will unless she suddenly got the ownership. If she did, Sora and Kairi would have kissed already. She only owns Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and Penelope.

Aqua: And…Time for the chapter!

Chapter 3: School Start

(Dorm 13)

(Penelope's POV)

My dream isn't right. I don't know what is happening.

(A/N: Oh…It's Kingdom Hearts scene time! Only the scenes of the games I have will have Dialogue.)

_Xion's Keyblade acts as a boomerang before it hits the ground. Exhausted by the battle, Xion collapses on to the ground. The Organization 13 Impostor, Riku, walks over to Xion and kneels down beside her. Riku raises his blindfold and reveals one of his bright, blue-green eyes as he raises Xion's Hood and when he sees her face, he pulls Xion's Hood down along with his Blindfold and asks, "Your face…Who are you really? And why do you have a Keyblade?" Xion says to Riku, "Tell me first…Why you are dressed as one of us. Riku walks away a bit and answers, "To make sure my best friend…sleeps in peace. I don't know who you are really…But…you can't fight fire with sparks. This Keyblade…It's a sham-worthless." Xion cries angrily, "My Keyblade is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that?!" Xion then picks up her Keyblade and charges at Riku in rage but Riku quickly defends and makes Xion fall back on to the ground. Riku says to Xion as he walks away a bit, "Find a new crowd. Trust me. Those guys are bad news." Xion says back, "Why? You're the real sham." Before leaving the area, Riku pauses and says, "Fair enough. You could say that…I'm the biggest Nobody of them all." Once Riku leaves, Xion lets out a distressed cry in defeat._

I wake up in shock. Why were Riku and Xion in my dream? Me not in my own dream…Them fighting…It gives me a migraine just dreaming about it. I also feel something hard under my Pillow.

I turn my lamp on and raise my pillow up, only to see Six Games, materials for something and a set of instructions to construct something. "What are these?" I quietly ask to myself. As I spread the six game cases across my bed, I suddenly stop when I see my friends-err, acquaintances, on the covers.

I shake my head in disbelief. I see a note on the game that says, "Kingdom Hearts" on the cover. I read the note and it says, "Penelope, I know you may not understand, but these games aren't supposed to exist in this world. They hold a record of everyone who was here before time was stopped and reversed in order to prevent the Clash between the Seven Guardians of Light and the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness' memory. You have the most important position in this world, and I entrust you with the records of History of this world in order to protect them and preserve them. You see, if the games get into the wrong hands, everyone's memory will be restored and the Clash will surely occur. That is why you, Penelope Petunia Bunny, the Guardian of Light, Balance and Darkness must keep the games safe. You aren't actually from this world, but now you are a part of it. There is only two others that have an understanding of the Games here and you can only reveal to the games' existence to myself and to the Lone Witch, Circi Von LeTier. You should also know that even though they may not know it, if you come in contact with any of the characters of the past time and now either have stayed existent or have been brought back, their previous memory may flow into you, possibly affecting your dreams. You will figure who they are as you progress through the Kingdom Hearts games: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. As far as my understanding goes, you have a 3DS that can play Kingdom Hearts 3D or Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, A DS Lite that can play Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days or Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and a PSP that can play Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. I have given you the materials needed in order to create the PSX, a system that is truly non-existent but it will work in order to play Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2. I know this is surprising and you're probably wondering who I am but when the time comes, you'll learn of my existence. Please do everything in your power to protect the History of the World and prevent the Kingdom Hearts games from going into the Wrong hands. I'll see you when the time is right. Good Luck. Signed,"

When I got to the end of the note, it had no name or signature. Just the word, "Signed" Who exactly wrote this?

I stare at the games. Those forbidden, sacred, not supposed to exist games. And who is Circi Von LeTier? She sounds more of a vampire than a witch. And since I'm in Xion's presence, how can I go back to sleep? Okay, first I build the PSX and then I wake up from this fantasy. Using my Psychic Power, I construct the PSX and insert Kingdom Hearts in. Then I punch myself and fall off the bed.

I look up on my bed and I still see the game cases and the PSX. "No…It's real…This isn't actually possible." I softly say in shock. "Nnn…Penelope…I'm trying to sleep…Be quiet…" I hear Xion moan. I look at Xion and then look down and see a box made with pure gold and Amethyst. A note is placed on it's lid. It says, "Penelope, in order to protect the games' cases, place them in this box and lock the box with your Leviathan Keyblade. Signed," I see no signature again. It was definitely the same person who sent me this box. Who sent it? Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy? Nah, it couldn't be them. I just hope the dream doesn't replay. I place the games cases (And place the games in the required systems, except Kingdom Hearts 2, because I already have Kingdom Hearts in the PSX) in the box and Leviathan materializes in my hand.

"_Lock it…_" I hear a voice say. Light bursts from Leviathan as I lock the box. This also wakes Xion up. "PENELOPE! Go to SLEEP for crying out loud!" "Sorry!" I say to Xion before she falls back asleep.

I push the box under my bed and when I'm about to go back INTO bed, I see a black cloak that looks really similar to Axel, Roxas, Xion and Demyx's cloaks laid across it. And there's another note from you-know-who. "Penelope, in case someone finds out the existence of the games, this black cloak will help you use and travel through Corridors of Darkness. Signed," I stare at the cloak and fold it up before placing it in my bag.

I expect something else to appear but there's nothing. "Now I hope I can sleep." I fall back asleep and… The dream is replaying! I feel as if my head is going to explode! And NOW I'm appearing and I'm trying to stop the fight but it isn't working. I'm being ignored…I begin to yell at Riku and Xion but they won't stop…Just make this nightmare stop now…please…IT WON'T STOP! NO!

(5 hours later)

"Penelope, wake up! C'mon! Okay, that's it." Someone smacks me really hard across the face, making me wake up.

I notice it was Xion who slapped me. Thanks a lot Xion, you freaking jerk. "You were screaming in your sleep." Xion indicates to me. Okay, why WOULDN'T I be screaming? It was HER fault that that memory flowed into me. "It's your freaking fault I was screaming for your information, XION. I'll be getting ready for school now." I growl. "Wait, how was it my fault? Penelope?" I'm gathering my clothes for school and my supplies, which are already in my bag, which I set on my bed. Xion is OBVIOUSLY trying to get my attention but I ignore her.

Then I feel something hard whack me and I notice Xion has summoned her STUPID freaking Keyblade. "Penelope, why are you ignoring me? And how was it my fault that you were screaming?" Xion asks in worry. "I can't say. Now can you PLEASE leave me alone?" I answer angrily. "But Penelope…I…" I cut Xion off. "Just leave me alone!" I growl before I get my clothing and go to the restroom to change.

(A/n: Xion: *Sobbing* Roxas: WHO MADE XION CRY?! Penelope: O_O… CirciFox81314: Oh my…That was a very P.O. and hostile Penelope. Apologize to Xion, NOW. Penelope: *Walks off* CirciFox811314: HEY! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you! Penelope Petunia Bunny, are you listening to me? Penelope! Naminé: Uh, back to the story?)

(15 minutes later)

Yep, I finished with everything and I'm off to the Dining Hall. "Hey Penelope, can I…" I shut the door in Xion's face as I leave. Once I reach the Dining Hall (In which I'm the only one there) I head off to the small table in the corner of the room and sit alone with my Breakfast.

Then a voice asks, "May I join you?" I notice an Orange Haired Girl with Blue eyes ask. "Sure, whatever I guess." I answer. The girl joins me. "What's your name?" I ask the girl. "I'm Circi Von LeTier." She answers. I remember that she was the Lone Witch mentioned in my note. "Uh…" Circi smiles at me. "You know that I'm the only one who you can discuss the history of the world with, right, Penelope?" She whispers. "Of course I know." I answer quietly. Then Circi asks me something that I wouldn't expect. "How come you're not sitting with your friends?"

I look and notice Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Axel, Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Demyx, Vanitas and some other people at the table closest to the door.

"The memories are the main reason. And I'm not supposed to be close to Riku because of Jo Dee that stupid jerk." Circi stared at me in confusion but quickly understood. "Jo Dee is a jerk, isn't she?" I nod. "The biggest jerk of all." Circi and I giggle a bit.

"Hey…Is it alright if…I can be your friend?" I nod. "Of course, why couldn't you be my friend?" I ask Circi. Circi smiles back at me. I notice Riku staring at me for a bit but then he goes back to his conversation with everyone else. "I don't really get why Riku likes me but it's not like I'm going to talk to him much anyway."

Circi lightly punches me. "Oh Penelope, you're a denial. You might just fall in love with Riku." I laugh a bit and shake my head, "No, I'm just too strong for boys to like me." "Oh! You like him! I'm 120% Positive you like him!' Circi says while teasing me a bit. I giggle. "No I don't. He's not my type." "Oh! You're trying to hide the fact that you like him!" I smile. "No I'm not! Who do you like?" I ask.

Circi blushes and points to Vanitas. "I kind of like that Black-Haired boy over there…I think his name was Vanitas." I begin giggling. "There's no way that you like him." "Yeah there is." Circi says with determination. "I kind of hate him. He antagonizes me." I say firmly. "Well everyone has their opinions about people." Circi states calmly. I notice Riku staring at me again and he blushes when I make eye contact with him and I shake my head slightly before looking at Circi again. "I am getting REALLY annoyed with Riku STARING AT ME." I softly growl. "That must mean he really, REALLY likes you." Circi says, giggling a bit. "Once again, I am just too strong for boys."

The Lone Witch smirks at me. "You are a MAJOR denial." "I am NOT! Quit teasing me, Circi." I say with a blush. Circi is smirking at me mischievously. "It's almost time for the first class. We should get there early so we're not late." I say, changing the subject. "Oh, you're right. Let's go."

Circi and I get our stuff and clean up our meals and then we head to the First Room for class which is Math. I choose the desk by the window and Circi chooses the seat in front of me. Then everyone begins to go into class and I notice that Riku sits in the desk right next to mine. I also notice that Vanitas is in the desk behind me. I hate my life now. My enemy is behind me and the guy who has a major freaking crush on me is directly next to me to my right.

The Teacher walks in and the class goes silent. Apparently the teacher has blue eyes and an X across his face and yellow eyes. Apparently his name is Saïx...I didn't quite hear his last name though, but at least I know his NAME. "Okay class, I'm your math teacher for the year. So you better be paying attention." First we do a Pre-Test for the Unit. Okay, since the class period is 60 Minutes, it means it would take 1 hour for most to do the Pre-test but for me? It would take 5 minutes exactly for me. I quickly finish my test; check over my answers (Which ARE right) and then I turn my test in. I kind of confuse Mr. Saïx at first because NOBODY could finish a test that fast, and EVERYTHING was right on my test. I go back to my desk and pull out my Violin Song book and I read over every song and on the notes used about 5 times. (The book has only 100 pages, 200 sides of the pages and 400 pages if the book's pages were split in half horizontally.) That's when class is over and everyone else turns in their tests. To me, class went by quickly. And now it's time for class 2, P.E.

(P.E. Class)

(D.S.H.S. Field)

Circi and I walk out together for P.E. onto the field. I see that the teacher has blue eyes and curly red hair that seems a darker in color compared to Circi's. "Hello class! My name is Merida Bear! (A/N: It's Merida from Brave and I gave her the last name Bear, because you know, Bears are important in that movie. Oh, don't mind me, just keep reading.) I'll be your P.E. Teacher for the year! Okay, I'll do attendance first and then we begin the game!" The Teacher says in a Scottish Accent.

First Ms. Merida does attendance and then she announces the game. "The game is Freeze Tag! The Taggers are Sora, Riku and Kairi! The taggers will be released in 10…9…"

Yeah, Circi and I hide in an unexpected Area! In the first row under the bleachers where there is a wall with a crack small enough to see what's going on. We remain silent. I also notice Yami, Naminé and Xion hide nearby under them same row of the bleachers. I scoot away a bit from Circi, who mouths, "What's wrong?" "Remember I can't be too close to them or the not remembered past memory will flow into me!" I mouth back. "Oh yeah, that's why. Time passes by quickly, because the first round is already over.

It is like that until the fourth round when Axel notices Yami, Naminé and Xion but we're basically invisible in sight. 5 minutes later, when the round ends, and the fifth round begins, Riku, of all freaking people, sees us. I pray that he won't tag us and he says, "Oh, so that's where you two have been hiding. You're pretty quiet and patient for being able to hide for that long."

My heart begins beating quickly. Riku looks at me suspiciously and says softly, "Don't worry, it's not like I'll reveal your hiding place." Like I care, I'm not falling in love with him so easily. As Riku walks off, Circi and I glance at each other and slide back a row, where we partially hide in the shadows. After a couple more rounds, it's already time for the Lunch Break.

Circi and I get out from under the bleachers and dust off and we're congratulated by Ms. Merida before lining up. Before Circi and I are able to go into the Locker Room, we're pushed up against the wall by Jo Dee and some girls in her clique. (A/N: Penelope: Hey, isn't this around the part when THAT happened and I was almost killed? CirciFox81314: I said that it would be less violent because I'm saving the part for a later chapter. Axel: NOPE!*Makes a ring of fire appear* CirciFox81314: NO! DON'T USE FIRE! (Axel begins fighting CirciFox81314 in the Ring of Fire) Xion: Uh, back to the chapter?) "I said, "Don't get close to Riku!" You are a HORRIBLE listener!" Jo Dee yells at me. "Penelope never even intended to get close to Riku! It was a mere coincidence because RIKU was the one who got CLOSE TO Penelope!" Circi snaps at Jo Dee. "Besides, I can't even get close TO some people in the first place." I state.

"That's because you're a LOSER. Now you pay the price." Jo Dee ALMOST punches me until HIS voice yells, "Leave her alone!" Then I notice a specific person defend me by knocking Jo Dee and the girls over the way he did to Xion in my dream. Jo Dee and her cliché ran away like chickens after that. I glare at Riku (It was HIM who defended me. ). "I can protect myself. I'm not the Damsel in distress." I state. Riku smirks at me. "Oh Penelope, you're a denial." Riku says before walking off too the Boy's Locker Room. I look at Circi who is grinning. "It's true! You ARE a denial." Circi says while giggling a bit. "Oh put a lid on it, Circi." I say to the Lone Witch before going into the Girl's Locker Room.

(Lunch Break)

(Dining Hall)

(Riku's POV)

It's kind of hard to listen to what my friends are saying when Penelope catches my eye. She is in the corner of the room by herself with her friend, that orange haired girl. Then I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I see it's Xion who tapped me.

"If you like her, then just ask her out already!" I look at Xion and raise an eyebrow. "Well, I haven't even become a friend to her. I feel as if I'm on her "Avoid as much as Possible" list. And Xion, didn't you say she was a bit hostile towards you this morning?" "Yeah, but I forgive her. She probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed when I slapped her." My eyes widen.

"You SLAPPED her?!" I cry out. I look at Penelope and that girl who has been hanging out with her and they're staring at me. Penelope just shakes her head and she and her friend continue talking. I blush a little and I see Axel trying to hold back laughter along with Roxas and I turn bright red. I face palm.

"Sorry, it was just funny how you…" Axel begins to say but he still is holding back laughter. "What's so funny?!" I ask angrily. "It was your…" Roxas begins to say but he and Axel begin cracking up. "WHAT WAS IT?!" I ask angrily. Apparently, Demyx is laughing along with them. "Not helping, Demyx." Zexion (He's Demyx's Friend.) looks at them and then looks at me. "They were laughing at your expression when Penelope and that girl, Circi, were looking at you in confusion." "You know that girl?" I ask. "Yes. We ran into each other when we were trying to get to our dorms." Zexion answers. "Oh…Okay." I say, understanding what Zexion said. I gaze at Penelope again then she notices and blushes and then turns away.

(Penelope's POV)

I'm beginning to get annoyed and scared of Riku. I always feel his gaze on me and I feel magnetically attracted to him and I can't fall in love and I WON'T fall in love. Circi stares at me worried as I clutch my head. "Is a past memory replaying again?" "No! It's worse! I'm falling in love! With HIM! I think I'm acting up! What should I do?!" I ask in panic. "You're not acting up; it's the power of the emotion known a Love." I'm in even more panic. "Not helping!" I yell at Circi. I lay my head on the table in shame. "I want to be normal again!" I moan. "You were never normal in the first place." Circi states frankly. I almost say something, but I realize Circi is right and I can't counter against that. Then leaked memory flows through my head, but it isn't painful.

_Naminé and Xion are in a white room._ _Naminé smiles and says, "Nice to meet you… (Xion pulls down her hood, revealing her face) Xion." _

(A/N: Yeah, I think that is the shortest scene in Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. Naminé and Xion: …Our meeting was short?)

Positive memory flow really cheers me up. In fact, I think I've forgotten something! YES! "Riku is looking at you again." Circi indicates to me. "DARN IT! I was trying to forget my feelings!"

In my current moment of rage, I felt someone tap my shoulder and I didn't know who. Snapping out if my blinded rage, I see who tapped my shoulder. "Hey Penelope…It's you-know who." Circi indicates. I already know Riku tapped my freaking shoulder! "Yeah, I know." I growl to Circi.

Riku is blushing a bit when I make eye contact with him. As far as I know right now, he ALWAYS blushes when I make eye contact with him. "Did I ruin your conversation or anything?" Riku asks. I about say something until Circi says, "Nope, you didn't ruin our conversation!" I glare at Circi, who mouths, "Here's your chance!" I stare at Riku, who is staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry but, why exactly are you over here?" I ask. "Oh…uh…I was wondering what feelings you were trying to forget." Oh great. He's caught on. Life is hard. Circi mouths, "Tell him your feelings or I'll do it!" I'm about to admit my feelings, but the bell for the next class period rings and saves me. "Oh! There's the bell! I'll see you two in class I guess." Riku says before leaving.

"Oh Penelope, you missed your chance!" Circi says with a sigh. "I didn't MISS my chance my dear, I was saved from discomfort." Circi says with a big sigh as we clean up our lunches and get our bags, "Only if Vanitas liked me." I stare at Circi in confusion and then say, "He's the COMPLETE opposite of Ventus and he looks like Sora but with black hair and golden eyes. How can you POSSIBLY like him?" Circi sighs.

"He's my first and only crush. I was always home schooled in Magic and advanced things I needed to know for specific subjects and I wasn't allowed to see the world." "That's sad." I say in a sad tone. I look over my class list and my eyes sparkle. "Yes! It's Music Class next! Let's go!" I yell in excitement.

Then Circi and I go to the Music Room.

(Music Class)

(Xion's POV)

I kind of like Music Class. You get to either learn or increase your skill in instruments. I notice Penelope and Circi (Zexion mentioned her name at Lunch Break) walk in and sit in the two lone seats that are next to each other in the room. Penelope has a nice black Violin case in her lap.

We all see the teacher walk in with another girl who looks our age. " Hi class. My name is Ariel Atlantis." Then she introduces the other girl. "This is Melody Musikana. She is the youngest in the Atlantica College of Music to Graduate and she is a master of all sorts of Music. (A/N: Melody is one of my OC's. I forgot to mention her in my Bio. Melody: It's okay. CirciFox81314: No, I'm mentioning you.) Say hi to Melody class." Everyone says hi to Melody. Axel raises his hand. "Wait, if Melody is the youngest to graduate from the Atlantica College of Music, how old IS she?" Melody answers, "I graduated when I was 12 and I'm currently 15." Everyone except Penelope and Circi stare in shock.

"What now?" Vanitas asks in confusion. "I said I graduated from college at age 12! I went through school really, REALLY quickly." "Okay, HOW IS THAT HUMANLY POSSIBLE?!" Sora asks. Melody shrugs, "They said I was a Musical Genius. And that I was also a Genius with other concepts." Melody then notices Penelope with her Violin. "Um, I see that you brought a Violin with you miss," Penelope says, "Penelope. My name is Penelope." Melody blushes a bit.

"Miss Penelope. I'll be sure to remember that. Will you please play us a piece on your Violin?" "Sure, I guess." Penelope walks up to the front of the room and begins playing a piece on her Violin.

I look at Riku, who seems to recognize the song. Now that I think about it, I recognize this piece. And Penelope is hitting all the right notes. I also realize that Penelope's Violin is…different. Its wood is lighter and there is pure gold in specific areas. The song Penelope is playing has had a peaceful effect on everyone (Except Jo Dee and some of her cliché.) and the music begins to speed up. Penelope is smiling softly as she plays the Violin. I see that Melody, along with Miss Ariel, is impressed by Penelope's effort on the song.

I remember Penelope's dance to this song with Riku. She looked elegant and beautiful. But she ran off after a moment and she's been keeping her distance from me, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Terra, Aqua, Demyx and Zexion for some odd reason. She hasn't even spoken much to her friends Roselyynn, Yami and Saki lately. I was expecting her to be always hanging out with them. She acts as if Circi is her best friend and I just want to be friends with her. I think she should be called the Lone Musician or something. AND when Penelope was freaking out in her sleep, I noticed that she was clutching her head in pain. It was the same for when she gets a headache. I then realize Penelope is done playing her song and the whole class except Jo Dee and her Clique applaud. (Even Vanitas clapped.)

Then I hear Jo Dee yell, "Worst music I've ever heard in my life." I look at Penelope who is glaring at Jo Dee and Penelope's eyes glow a faint purple and Jo Dee falls out of her seat. "That was called Payback in the form of Karma." What exactly did she do?

(35 Minutes later.)

Aw, Music Class is over! At least it's Art Class next. I notice that Melody and Ariel are quickly discussing something to Penelope. I listen without them knowing. "Penelope, it would be a great honor if you would play the 5 opening songs on your Violin for the Musical Performance for our school. Will you?" Penelope nods, "Of course! I'll practice even harder than before." "Thank you, Penelope. We're counting on you."

Penelope doesn't notice me and she accidentally rams into me. "Ow…" Penelope and I both moan. Penelope notices who she ran into and her eyes widen. "Oh no…" Penelope softly moans before she's about to flee. I grab her wrist before she can get away. "Why have you been avoiding me and everyone else?" I ask angrily. Penelope won't answer. "Let me go!" Penelope whines. I slap Penelope. "Answer me!" Penelope still tries to break loose. "I'll walk with you to class, I guess." I say in defeat.

Penelope looks at me nervously and then nods in agreement, even though she has a P.O. look on our way to our next class. Once arriving to our Art Class, Penelope instantly leaves me and goes to sit with Circi and I go with my friends. Roselyynn, Yami and Saki look upset and Yami says softly, "I'm beginning to think Penelope replaced us." Saki nods and growls angrily, "Yeah, ever since this morning, she's been more distant than usual and she's always with that STUPID girl, Circi. I just want to get RID OF both of them." "I don't know why she hasn't even got close to us." Roselyynn states with a sigh.

Then the class silences as the Teacher walks in. Her name is Aerith. "Okay class, today we'll start our year with a free draw, BUT, it has to be school appropriate." I hear Vanitas sigh a little. "As you can see there's paper, colored pencils, markers and crayons at your tables along with some normal pencils. You have to use paper to draw on but you can use any of the materials. Now you may begin!"

(Art Class)

(Penelope's POV)

I'm drawing a picture that has my favorite characters from my Favorite Video Game, Drawn to Life. I make the colors vivid and seemingly more realistic with my drawing but then I feel something hard hit me in the head. That hard object was…A black crayon. I notice Jo Dee and her group laughing at me so in response, I use Psychic and make the crayons spill on them. Circi smiles at me and we hi-five in victory.

(55 minutes later…)

"Okay class; please turn in the pictures you drew. I'll pick the most dedicating ones to put up on the board for next week. Class is dismissed." Ms. Aerith says with a smile afterwards. When I turn in my picture, Ms. Aerith looks amazed. "This is definitely going on the board, Penelope. You must've taken a lot of effort to draw something as amazing as this." "Thank you." I say softly before leaving with Circi to our next class.

I don't know why, but we have TWO science teachers. One teaches Life Science for ½ of the year while the other one teaches normal Science. When Circi and I walk into class, I at first mistaken the teacher as a girl (A/N: Because of the pink hair. And we ALL know who the only guy in Kingdom Hearts who has pink hair right? Roselyynn: No, just NO. That is WRONG on SO MANY LEVELS! Why isn't he a GIRL?! CirciFox81314: He WAS originally going to BE a girl, but due to some lines, his gender was switched or something. Roselyynn: O_o…WHY IS HE THE FREAKING LIFE SCIENCE TEACHER?! CirciFox81314: Let's just reveal who the character is so you all won't be confused.) Because of the pink hair but I figure out the teacher is a guy. And his name is Marluxia. I look at Roselyynn, who is staring at the teacher in surprise and shock. Then she looks at her pink hair and then moans, "No, just no. This can't be right…What guy has PINK hair?!"

Then she is quietly going on about how wrong it is. And I notice Circi is sitting across from me. Then I notice that Riku is sitting next to me and I think I'm going to die. Riku looks at me and smiles. "Hey Penelope, How come you aren't with your friend?" I look at Circi who smirks at me. "Because she tricked me into sitting next to you, that's why." I say softly. "Well, then this must be the second class that we get to sit next to each other!" Riku says cheerfully. Somebody PLEASE kill me. Please! I can't stand this! I notice Circi managed to sit by Vanitas, who looks at her in surprise. Yep, I officially HATE science class.

(60 minutes later)

Yep, Science class is OVER! And Roselyynn won't quit going on about how wrong it is that Marluxia has pink hair. She needs to get OVER it, now. At least English class is next. I ALMOST get to walk with Circi to class but Riku keeps me from doing so. I'm walking to class with HIM. Dear gravy, will SOMEONE kill me? Riku looks at me in confusion. "What's up? You look upset." Riku indicates. Why WOULDN'T I be upset? I'm being held against my will, AGAIN. Riku frowns a bit. "Penelope?" I look at him. "Yeah, what's wrong?" I try to ask casually. "You're acting like you want to get as far away as possible from me." Riku answers. 100% True Fact! Yeah, I want to get away because I'm worried memory will flow into me again and I don't want that happening! "Sorry. I'm a little nervous about being near certain people." I say, lying. Riku gazes at me sadly and asks, "Are you sure you aren't lying so you can hide something?" Oh no, he's catching on!

(A/N: Yep, there's a cliffhanger for you. All I can say is that English Class went okay. There's kind of going to be a time skip to Friday for the next chapter.

Penelope: Phew!

Riku: Why are you happy?

Penelope: O_O

CirciFox81314: And there's a chance there's going to be some Riku x Penelope in the next chapter!

Penelope: Aw come ON!

Riku: Yay!

CirciFox81314: And no flames…

Axel: (Shoots a Firaga Spell at CirciFox81314) Burn, baby!

CirciFox81314: I though I told you NOT THOSE KINDS OF FLAMES, AXEL! Get over here, NOW!

Axel: O_O…You'll never catch me alive! (Axel bolts off)

CirciFox81314: HEY! GET BACK HERE! (Chases after Axel)

Demyx: Uh…That's the end of the chapter! Bye!

(CirciFox81314 and Axel are engaged in battle)

Kairi: GUYS! You're DISTRACTING THE READERS! Do I have to call Larxene?

CirciFox81314 and Axel: O_O...NOPE!

Roxas: Okay. Bye everyone!

Naminé and Xion: Please review if you get the chance. Even without reviews, the story can be written! Bye!)


	5. Chapter 5: Love has a price

(A/N: Hey, it's CirciFox81314 here to present another chapter of… Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High! And I'm burnt a bit from my battle with the Flurry of Dancing Flames! I poured Water on Axel and he got REALLY P.O. and he used multiple fire spells on me, giving me a 1st degree burn! It sucks. I really need a Panacea right now.

Axel: I could've burnt you more and gave you a deeper burn, you know.

CirciFox81314: Yeah? I could've made Yami make a Tsunami hit you.

Yami: But…I wouldn't do that!

Demyx: Yeah! Yami is too nice!

Roxas: A bit too nice. Like Sora, who is WAY too nice for his own good?

Yami: (Lowers tone of her voice) I can be REALLY hostile when I WANT to be.

Everyone: …

Axel: You always act nice, so I can't really tell if you're just saying that.

Yami: (Summons her Shooter Weapon) you're going down, Axel.

CirciFox81314: *Watches Axel and Yami engage in battle* Poor Axel. Major waves are going to hit, so we better get to higher ground. Oh, and Terra, Aqua, Ven, could you do everyone a favor and do the disclaimer?

Ventus: Yeah!

Terra, Aqua and Ven: CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. If she did, tragic events wouldn't have happened to us.

CirciFox81314: Yeah…But Poor Penelope will have a tragic event occur later in the story…

Penelope: O_O… Oh no…Will it be as long as Ven's Slumber?!

CirciFox81314: No, it will be WAY less.

Penelope: I really should have a restraining order put up against all the Kingdom Hearts Characters that affect me with Memory Flow in this story.

Everyone (Even Axel): HEY!

Penelope: *Backs away into a corner*

Riku: Penelope! Get back here!

(Penelope immediately begins running from Riku)

Riku: Penelope! Come back!

CirciFox81314: Ah…Love between an OC and a Kingdom Hearts Character…

Sora: Why can't Penelope just admit her love to Riku?

CirciFox81314: She's hard to read.

Aqua: Hello, the chapter?

CirciFox81314: Oh! Sorry! Let's begin the Chapter!)

Chapter 4: Love has a price

(Penelope's POV)

The week flew by in such a blur. In Math, I kept completing things so quickly (And correctly) that Mr. Saïx didn't know what to do about me. In P.E., Well, one day we got to play Dodge ball and I was able to get Jo Dee and her friends Maize and Lilly out. In Art, Ms. Aerith was pleased with how hard I worked on my Art. In Science, I did well on an example and Roselyynn still went on about Mr. Marluxia having pink hair and how wrong it was. In Music, I played "Maid with the Flaxen Hair" for the class, and I saw that some people were going to cry by how beautiful it was. And finally, in Literacy, Riku wrote me two poems. I liked the poems, but I didn't say a word to Riku, even though he smiled at me.

Today is Friday and on Friday, we have Half-Days! I don't know why, but specific People get to take the Keyblade and Weapon Mastery Class. Circi along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Terra, Aqua, Demyx, Zexion, Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and Xion also take the class. I also made friends with a girl named Hikari Totoro. (A/N: Hikari Totoro is one of my OC's!) She is in the class too.

I've also tried keeping distance from Xion, but she always seems to talk to me and I WANT to be left alone. I don't know if she wants to be my friend. And, when I was in the Library, I ran into Zexion, and he spoke a bit to me. I've figured out in the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days game that Zexion is a Master of Illusion and he is called the Cloaked Schemer. I also figured out that Axel uses Fire and is called the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Demyx uses Water (Like Yami) and he is called the Melodious Nocturne an that Roxas uses Light and is called the Key of Destiny. Since I skillfully use Fire Spells, I may know an Advantage against Axel with Blizzard and Fire Spells, creating Water in the process. Now I'm currently playing "Maid with the Flaxen Hair" on my Violin. I can seriously figure out how to use the Violin for almost any song. Then I notice Xion smiling at me and I stop playing the song. "What is it?" I ask in an annoyed tone. "Are you ready for the Keyblade Mastery Class?" Xion asks excited. "I am. And Circi, Hikari and I are walking together to class" I answer.

"Roselyynn, Yami and Saki have been saying that you replaced them." Xion indicates to me. I look at Xion surprised. Okay, NOW they're jealous of my NEW friends? What the freaking heck?! I can't get close to them when they're with the specific Characters due to the Memory Flow! They've NEVER acted like this. I've had enough of the Drama already.

"I DIDN'T replace them. THEY are overreacting that I have new friends and I'm hanging out with them. I'm starting to think that THEY don't want me hanging out with my new friends. When did they become so jealous, that they think I'm replacing them?!" I ask angrily. Xion gasps. "I'm sorry I…" Xion begins to say but I cut her off. "If they want to play their little game the way they are, I'm going to do the same." I growl before leaving the room and slamming the door behind me.

I begin singing "Titanium" by David Guetta and Sia to myself. I notice Roselyynn, Yami and Saki and they almost say something but I move past them and completely ignore them. I bet they're in shock. I meet up with Hikari and Circi, and tears are already rolling down my cheeks. Hikari asks, "What happened?" "I'm not saying. It is too devastating for me to say." I answer before leaving with Circi and Hikari.

(Xion's POV)

Oh what have I done? I really messed up when I upset Penelope. I have to apologize before it's too late. When I leave the room, I notice Roselyynn, Yami and Saki but Yami is crying. Oh no…I'm too late. I walk over to them and ask, "What happened?" Saki answers bitterly, "Penelope apparently passed by us like we didn't exist! I really don't know what's up with her lately." Yami is sobbing now. "It's alright Yami…" I try to say, but Yami only glares at me…Wait, Yami NEVER glares. Oh Kingdom Hearts… "It's NOT okay! I swear Penelope's left us behind! She DESERVES payback!" Yami yells. Yami really isn't the type to yell. "But…" I begin to say. "No buts! In Keyblade Mastery, I am getting back at Penelope!" Yami yells. I've really ruined everything, haven't I?

(Keyblade and Weapon Mastery Class)

(Penelope's POV)

Roselyynn, Yami and Saki are death glaring me but I really don't care. I see that Axel and Roxas are also glaring at me because Xion appears to look ashamed. Yeah? I'm really not in the mood for this. I really just want to play my violin and play Drawn to Life and this is my key.

I begin humming "Maid with the Flaxen Hair" to myself and I feel something against my head and I notice its Yami's Shooter weapon. I roll my eyes at Yami and I turn away. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and hear Yami ask, "Why have you been a jerk lately?" I

answer, "Why should I tell you? It's not me being a jerk.' Then I feel someone slap me and I death glare Yami. "If you do that again, I will…"

I begin to say but the Teacher walks in and I go silent and turn around. Okay, this is REALLY awkward. The teacher is…Okay, I know this may sound weird, but Mickey Mouse is the Teacher of this class. Mickey Mouse! It somehow makes sense though. "Okay class, if some of you are surprised I'm the teacher, don't be. I know it's really awkward I'm the Teacher but its okay!" Mickey explains.

Hikari and Circi smile at me. I feel as if they're my only friends right now. Then I catch Riku gazing at me, again. Then I see that Mickey has caught on and he smirks and asks, "Penelope, Riku, will you please battle first for the class?" I turn bright red. I've lost the links to my Best Friends and now I have to battle HIM! This is a nightmare!

I slowly get up and go to the front of the class with Riku. Leviathan appears in my hand and I see Riku's Keyblade, Way to the Dawn, appear in his hand. I get in my fighting stance and so does Riku. "Okay, begin!" Mickey yells.

Titanium begins playing in my head as I wait for Riku to actually do something like attacking. Riku smiles at me and motions me instead to attack even though he should be the one to attack first.

I tilt my head and shoot a Fira spell at Riku, but he protects himself. Then I almost use a Deep Freeze spell on Riku, but he uses a Zero Graviza spell on me and I see Roselyynn, Yami and Saki smiling. Then Riku uses a Thundaga spell on me. I fall on to the ground and I see that Hikari and Circi have a Yikes-that-really-must have-hurt expression on their faces. I feel electricity surge through my body as I try to get up. "Maybe I hit a bit too hard." Riku says to me. I softly glow and my outfit changes to a red dress with a matching red bow and flats. "I'm not done yet!" I cry as I get up. I use and Aeroga spell on Riku and he dodges and then I charge at him when he's not looking and I quickly strike with my Leviathan and when Riku notices, he blocks my attacks. I use a Deep Freeze Spell on Riku and he dodges. I will not let him dodge anymore! I immediately use a Firaga spell on Riku when he's not looking and he grunts a bit when he's hit and then I quickly strike at Riku when he's down. And then he gets up and glares at me and when I'm about to hit again, he quickly uses that same exact move he used in Xion in a Memory I saw and I collapse to the ground. Then Riku blasts a Thundaga spell at me and electricity surges through me again. My clothing changes back to normal and the electricity is worse. Riku only says, "Penelope, you really should just give up." I shake my head. "I'm not giving up. I'm just too strong for Boys." I say back as I slowly get up. "I didn't want to do this but… Deep Freeze!" Riku shouts. Ice imprisons me. I am going to KILL him! "Riku! Let me go, NOW!" I yell. Riku shakes his head. "I'm serious. Let. Me. Go. Now." I growl. "No." Riku says to me. I try to use a Fire Spell with my Keyblade, but I'm too cold right now and it won't work. I begin crying. "Riku…please let me go…" Riku only shakes his head again. My eyes spark and I begin thawing out of the ice and Riku notices, but he doesn't try to stop me. I see why now. I'm too freaking cold to move! Great. I'm afflicted by electricity and ice! Then I begin singing out loud and I begin recovering quickly, surprising everyone.

I almost hit Riku again, but Mickey says, "Stop! You two can stop now!" I instantly stop and Riku smiles at me. No more fighting for me. In fact, I'll wait till class is over and do nothing. "Great job you two. You both did remarkably, especially since it's hard to stop Riku from attacking, Penelope." Mickey said with a smile on his face. I sit back with Hikari and Circi and they whispered, "Are you alright?" "Yeah. And I now have a reason to stay farther from Riku now!" I whisper back.

(3 ½ hours later)

Class is over! And I'm going back to my dorm and locking myself in the closet for quiet and solitude. Well…I almost get back to my dorm until I begin to get dragged by someone. A specific someone with silver hair!

Darn it! And I was SO close! "Where are you taking me?!" I ask angrily. Riku only smirks at me and answers, "It's a surprise." I huff, "I've dealt with you ENOUGH today! And I can't really feel my bones at this point!" Riku stares at me in confusion and then says, "Penelope, I'm not taking anyone else with me. Just you."

"Why?!" I ask even more angrily. "Because I need to tell you something." Riku answers a bit more seriously. I glare at Riku. At this point, I seriously hate him! Then Riku pulls me far outside off campus.

"Riku?! Why are we off campus?!" I ask. "Because during the weekends, we don't have to be ON campus." Riku answers. I can't break free of Riku's darn grasp. "Let me go!" I yell at Riku. "I can't. If I do, you'll run off and I won't be able to speak to you again." Riku says back.

Then after 25 minutes, Riku and I get to a hill overlooking the beach on Destiny Island's Shore. I then see a tree with Star-Shaped Fruit. "What are those?" I ask Riku. "Those are Paopu Fruit." Riku answers. "Uh…Why are we at a Paopu Fruit Tree?" I ask. Riku doesn't say anything and he pulls off a Paopu Fruit from the tree. Then Riku asks me, "Penelope, will you please share this Paopu Fruit with me?" "Why?" I ask back. "Please just…" Riku begins to say but can't finish. "Um…Okay?" I say, answering Riku's Question. Riku splits the Paopu Fruit in half and he gives one half to me. I look at Riku, who softly smiles at me and then says, "Penelope, I wanted to tell you something, but I've been too embarrassed to tell you in front of people." I look at Riku and I get the feeling that I know what he's going to say. Riku turns to face me and says, "Penelope…I really like you…No…I love you…I know you don't get why exactly but…" I blush and I look at him like I'm-fine-with-you-having-a-crush-on-me-I've-found- it-quite-obvious. I smile softly and Riku and say nothing. Riku looks at me sadly. "I just want to be able to…" Riku tries to say but can't. I smile and kiss Riku on the cheek. Riku gazes at me and then kisses me softly on the lips as a response, but after that, he shakes his head.

"That doesn't seem like enough for me." Riku says with a not satisfied look on his face. Riku turns to me and pulls me close, and then kisses me on the lips. I lost track of time how LONG the kiss was. I can't even BREATHE at this point. I don't see how Riku is JUST FINE. I can't pull away, or Riku's grip will tighten, and I will suffocate even more. When Riku finally stops the kiss, he now appears to look satisfied. "That's better. I kind of prefer kissing you like that." I REALLY want to leave, but I don't. I feel magnetically attracted to him again. Riku then takes a bite out of the Paopu Fruit and I do the same. I have a feeling that I know Riku is going to ask me something, so before he is able to speak, I say to him, "If you're asking me to be your girlfriend, I'm fine with it. I really don't mind at all." Riku's eyes sparkle and he smiles at me before he puts his arm around my waist.

I continue eating my Paopu Fruit half and Riku tells me, "I think the Papou Fruit legend mentioned that if two people shared a Papou Fruit, their destinies would intertwine and they would remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." My eyes widen. "Wait, what?! Why didn't you tell me about the Paopu Fruit Legend in the first place, Riku?!" I ask angrily. "Because I wanted to surprise you!" Riku answers. I'm going to be a part of his life FOREVER?! Love freaking hurts.

This MAY seem like a good moment, but I'm beginning to think my "Boyfriend" has gone crazy. I wasn't even PLANNING to fall in love and now I regret talking to Vanitas and answering that question for Caitlyn because none of this would have ever happened. Now I'm stuck in a High School Romance that will surely end. I'll see how this "Relationship" works out before considering on breaking away from Riku. After Riku and I finish our Paopu fruit halves (I'm already stuck in the legend, so there's no point in not eating it) and Riku says to me, "I'll be going back to my Dorm if you need me." Riku quickly gives me a kiss on the cheek before leaving and I stay on the hill and gaze out at the Ocean.

My peaceful view is destroyed when I feel a tap on my shoulder and when I notice Axel and Roxas, I about jump off the hill. "Uh…Sorry for startling you, Penelope. We just kind of wanted to apologize for glaring at you earlier because Xion told us what happened I suggested that we'd apologize to you." Roxas indicates. "Um…Yeah so…" Axel begins to say but I cut him off. "It's okay. I can be very forgiving when I'm in a pleasant mood." I say, accepting Axel and Roxas's apology. "Thank you." Axel and Roxas say happily before leaving. Then, just then, a painful memory of Axel and Roxas battling flows into my head. It hurts so badly, that I about fall off of the cliff in absolute pain. I clutch my head as I go back to my Dorm.

(Dorm 13)

(5 hours later)

The moon has already risen. Soft moonlight glistens from the window, lightly illuminating the dorm. I see a star dance across the sky, directing to the Destiny Islands Shore. Wondering why the moon seems to want me to go there, I leave my dorm and I walk to the shore and seat myself on a large rock. I notice starlight fade, making a light image of a girl with long hair and a flowing gown. "Who are you?" I ask the mysterious girl. "I can't reveal my true name, but you may call me Zia." The girl answers.

"Zia…I'm sorry but…" I begin to say but I can't finish. "I was the one who sent you the messages. You've done well on keeping the history a secret." Zia says to me, answering some of my questions that I couldn't ask. Both Zia and I remain quiet and then I ask, "Zia…Why are memories of fighting so painful for me?" Zia remains quiet for about two seconds and then she answers, "As the Guardian of Light, Balance and Darkness, you have a special link to those who are involved in your memories. Though you aren't friends with them, you will be sooner or later. Why it hurts the most is because of your pure heart, seeing the people you have a connection to fighting, cracks your fragile heart, making you fall into melancholy. However, the closer the bonds grow, the less it will hurt. As time passes, you'll learn more of your duties as the Guardian of Light, Balance and Darkness, and you will learn how to use your two weapons as one."

I shake my head. "Two? I only have a single weapon, my Leviathan Keyblade." Zia stares sadly at me and says, "No…Your second weapon, will only appear when there is either peace in your mind or you slip painfully into a deep slumber due to the Memory Flow." I am confused. "Slip into a…Deep Slumber?" I ask. Zia nods gravely. "Yes…And I fear that is how you'll gain your second weapon." Zia begins fading into the moonlight.

"Farewell Penelope. We will meet again." Then Zia vanishes from my sight and I stare out into the ocean view. Light waves crash onto the shoreline as I begin to stare up at the moon. Then I feel a sharp pain and the painful memories begin replaying and I clutch my head. I feel as if my heart is being ripped apart thread by thread. Finally my heart can't take it and my sight begins getting blurry I notice some figures in the distance but I can't tell what they are because it's too late. I've already fallen into a coma-the Deep Slumber Zia was referring to.

(Riku's POV)

I'm with Circi and that other girl that Penelope has been hanging out with, Hikari and we're on the shore of Destiny Islands. Circi seems to be in quite a rush, because she seems overly worried about something. Then I figure out who she was worried about…Penelope. I notice that she is collapsed onto the shore and her body seems lifeless.

"We're too late…She's already fallen into a coma from all the pain." Circi says gravely. I don't know what she means by the "pain" but that may be the reason she has been with Circi and Hikari more often. Circi, Hikari and I all kneel beside Penelope. "Riku, will you please carry Penelope back to her dorm? I'm going to alert the Principal and the Administrator that Penelope won't be able to attend class for a while. Hikari, please come with me.' Circi and Hikari bolt off to the School Grounds and I'm carrying Penelope's limp body all the way to her dorm. I feel devastated by what has happened to her.

As soon as I get back on campus and at the door of Dorm 13 in the building, I knock. I hear Xion quietly ask, "Who is it? It's kind of late to be visiting." I only say back, "That's not why I'm here. Something has happened." I wait a bit and sooner or later, the door opens. I notice Xion in the door way and when she notices Penelope, she gasps. "Oh Kingdom Hearts. Okay, you can come in." I walk into the dorm and set Penelope on her bed and tuck her in. I notice Penelope slowly move her arms into an X shape, but she does nothing after that. Xion stares at Penelope with concern and worry and I grimly tell Xion, "Penelope has some how slipped into a coma and I don't know when she'll wake up." Xion says a blessing for Penelope and I do the same.

"Only if I was her friend…" Xion sadly moans. Then Circi and Hikari open the door and Circi indicates, "They understand the situation and its okay for Penelope to have an absence as long as she needs until she awakens from the coma she's currently in." I look at Circi and then Penelope and I kiss Penelope on the cheek as I hope she'll wake up.

(A/N: *Sniffle* I was crying when I wrote some of these parts. Poor, poor Penelope! *Sobbing*

Riku: Well since Penelope is basically the main character, there is going to be quite a time skip, right?

Sora: Yeah, I think so. In the original, Penelope's coma lasted for 2 months or so but the story actually didn't get quite that far.

Kairi, Naminé, Xion and Aqua: Oh Penelope, why did a tragedy like this have to happen?

CirciFox81314: LADIES! She's not DEAD. It was kind of everyone here except Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Penelope, Circi, Hikari and my fault that painful memories slipped into her.

All the Kingdom Hearts Characters here: You're going down!

CirciFox81314: OH NO! *Immediately bolts away*

All of the Kingdom Hearts Characters here: GET BACK HERE! *Going after CirciFox81314*

Hikari: Well, uh…Please review if you get the chance! Oh, and Penelope will wake up in the nxt chapter!

Riku: Yay! *Goes back after CirciFox81314*

Circi: Okay? See you all next chapter! And please review! No really, please!

Yami: Bye!)


	6. Chapter 6: Reawakening

(A/N: Hey people! It's CirciFox81314 here to bring another chapter of…Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High! And I'd like to appreciate XxKenseyXx13 for the review!

Yami: Yay! Another review!

Riku: People are actually noticing the story some more!

CirciFox81314: And Penelope wakes up from her coma in this chapter!

Everyone (Even Vanitas): Yay!

Riku: Can I kiss her to wake her up?

CirciFox81314: Nope. This is not Sleeping Beauty or Snow White, sadly. It's Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High!

Riku: *Glaring* I wanted to kiss her you jerk!

CirciFox81314: Woah there! Hostile Riku!

Riku: Do I at LEAST get to kiss Penelope in this chapter?

CirciFox81314: Maybe. So…Circi, Hikari, will you do the Disclaimer for the chapter?

Hikari: Sure!

Circi and Hikari: CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and she never will. If she did…Neither of us know what but CirciFox81314 only owns Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Penelope and us!

CirciFox81314: You wouldn't know what would have happened if I owned Kingdom Hearts? You two are blank.

Circi and Hikari: You're on!

CirciFox81314: How come I'M always attacked by characters?!

(CirciFox81314 runs away from Circi and Hikari)

Riku: On to the chapter, people!

Xion: Yeah!

Chapter 5: Reawakening

(A/N: I have to say WHAT happened in Penelope's Coma before she wakes up.)

(Penelope's POV)

_**I see that I'm in my Station of Awakening. And I'm in a coma. Well, the only good thing out of this is that I don't have to deal with people and no Memory Flow. Then Zia appears. "Penelope…I'm supposed to grant you your weapon, but you have to make it appear yourself." Zia indicates. **_

_**"That's nice." I mumble. For one thing, it's NOT nice at all. I don't know what I'm SUPPOSED to do to make the freaking weapon appear so I find no point in having the weapon in the first place. "In order to make your weapon appear, you must sing the song of Light." Zia tells me. "What is the Song of LIGHT?! I've never heard of it." I state. "The song is REALLY obvious. You know, it's called "Lights". The song has an obvious title." **_

_**I blink and yell, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" "I thought you knew." Zia indicates. "I didn't! You really need to explain stuff better or I will NEVER understand my role." I state. "Don't back sass me, Penelope. Just sing already." Zia snaps.**_

_** "Okay woman. I'll sing the freaking song already." I hear music begin playing and I begin singing. I see light burst from the middle of my Station of Awakening and I sing in a perfect pitch. I continue singing and I see the light begin materializing into a weapon, but I can't tell what it is because there still is the stupid pillar of light. I spin around and continue singing and I softly sway as I sing. Then I hear the music end and I see the weapon.**_

_** It is my freaking Slinger weapon from Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter! WHY IS THAT MY WEAPON?! Dear Kingdom Hearts, this is absolutely ridiculous on every freaking measure of existence. "You HAVE to be kidding me. THAT'S my weapon?! The Slinger that I named the Star Slinger because of the star and the pastel colors I USED to draw the weapon?!" I ask in confusion and shock. **_

_**"Penelope, your weapon is more powerful than you think. If you use the weapon you created correctly, it can probably decimate anything inanimate that blocks your way, and it could harm your enemies very seriously." Zia indicates. I smirk a bit. **_

_**"But you can't kill anyone with your weapon." Zia also indicates. "Aw COME ON!" I yell. "It is a weapon off good; therefore, you can't kill anyone with it." Zia tells me. "You just don't tell me these things. You really are bad at telling me what I can and can't do." I say back. "Well Penelope, your dream is almost over. Farewell for now, Penelope." Zia says to me. A faint light shines around the whole Station of Awakening, and I feel as if I'm waking up.**_

(Dorm 13)

I awaken on my bed and I notice Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Circi, Hikari and Xion all staring at me and I'm startled and I hide under my blanket. "HOW DID YOU PEOPLE GET HERE?!" I yell. "Penelope! You're awake!" Riku says happily. "I was asleep for 10 minutes! What is wrong with you people?!" I ask. Everyone begins giggling a bit. I pull my blanket over my head and ask, "Why are you laughing?" "Penelope, you were asleep for two months, a week, and so far, 5 days." Axel indicates. I blink. "What month is IT?" I ask in worry.

"Well…It's the Month of November and today is Thursday the 12th of November so…" Axel begins saying but I cut him off. "Why couldn't I have woken up in December?" I ask angrily. "Penelope, why are you freaking out? You should be happy that you woke up before your…" Yami begins to say but I cut her off.

"I'd rather wake up in December so I can miss THAT day." I growl. "Penelope, you want to skip your birthday?" Roselyynn asks. Everyone in the room except Roselyynn, Yami and Saki gasp. "Tomorrow is your birthday?!" Everyone asks. "Yeah, it's my birthday. So what?" I answer. "Tomorrow is also the Friday the 13th Dance!" Riku says happily. Oh no. "Is the dance like Prom?" I ask. Sora nods.

"Heck yeah, In fact, we have Prom Night three times in the school year! We have it on Friday the 13th, Valentine's Day and Halloween." Aw no! I HATE Prom! I'd rather skip it than be there! "What's wrong, Penelope? Do you not like Prom Night or something?" Riku asks. Saki answers, "At our old school, Penelope was never ASKED to the Prom. She always sat out and watched."

Riku along with everyone else frowns but then Riku asks, "Penelope, maybe you can go to the Prom with me?" I begin to pull my Blanket back over my head but Riku keeps me from doing so. "Penelope, please go to Prom with me." I remain silent. "Please?" Riku asks. I still remain quiet. Riku stares at me sadly. "But Riku…" I begin to say but RIKU cuts me off. "Penelope, will you please go to Prom with me?" "Fine…" I say softly. Riku's eyes light up and Riku is super happy. "Yes! I get to go to Prom with you!" Riku says in joy. He might be my "boyfriend" but I wasn't planning to go to Prom this year! In fact, I was NEVER planning to go to Prom again.

Riku then kisses me on the lips and my cheeks turn bright red. I now REGRET saying yes! I regret so many things. "Bye Penelope!" Then I notice Axel, Roxas, Ventus and Naminé leave the room along with Circi and Hikari, who wave bye to me. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and Xion stay in the room.

I glare at Roselyynn Yami and Saki. "Why are YOU three still here?" I ask hastily. "Penelope, we're sorry for being jerks. Can you please forgive us?" Roselyynn, Yami and Saki say apologetically. "I guess I can forgive you." I reply. I get hugged by Roselyynn, Yami and Saki. "Thanks Penelope! See you later!"

Then Roselyynn, Yami and Saki leave the room and Sora, Riku, Kairi and Xion are left and they might stay for a while. "So, what do you want to do, Penelope? Do you want to practice our dance routine for Prom?" Riku asks me. "Uh…I guess so…" Riku smiles and pulls me out of bed. "Shouldn't I get ready first?" I ask. Riku looks at me and says, "Okay! I'll wait for you outside." Sora and Kairi follow Riku out of my dorm. "Phew. Now where are the wood planks and nails?" I ask Xion. Xion glares at me.

"Penelope, you don't get it, do you? Riku loves you very dearly. In fact, during your coma, he visited you everyday and he even skipped the Halloween Dance to be with you! And you ARE his girlfriend, so you should appreciate the fact he asked you to Prom. In fact, Riku has had his mind set on you for Prom for a while now and he won't go with anyone but you." Xion tells me. He loves me that much? Oh no. I said I wouldn't be stuck in a High School Love Story and it appears I now am. I wasn't even planning TO be in a High School Love Story. Thanks a lot, Riku, you freaking messed up my plans. "Penelope, you promised Riku you'd get ready, so get READY already!" Xion yells.

I pull out a yellow dress with pink bows and white lace and I about put it back in my bag because…Well for one thing I HATE yellow and I hate the girly shade of Pink and I remember when my mom got me that dress for a party but I never wore it because…I hate the girly yellow color of the dress. "Penelope, you pulled that dress out of your bag and you're wearing it!" Xion says to me. "NO! I hate yellow and I am NOT wearing THAT dress." I state firmly. Then Xion keeps me from putting me dress back. I have to actually wear THAT?! Oh Kingdom Hearts. There is NO freaking way I am wearing THAT to a dance practice. "C'mon Penelope, put on the dress!" Xion says to me. "Nope, I am NOT wearing that." I say back. Then Xion summons her Keyblade. "Okay, Okay. I'll put the dress on." I moan in defeat.

(20 Minutes later)

(A/N: Penelope: I have to wear THAT dress?! CirciFox81314: It looks nice on you.

Penelope: I hate the dress! Riku: I think you look really nice in that dress. Penelope: *_Thinking_* _**for heavens sake, when do I get to break up with this guy?**_ CirciFox81314: Penelope, you will NOT break up with Riku so soon. Riku: What?! You hate me? *A tear drips down Riku's cheek.* Penelope: I don't hate you! Why on earth would I break up with you? CirciFox81314: You were thinking about breaking up with him. Xion: *Smacks Penelope* Riku loves you! I swear, you better not THINK about breaking up with him, or you'll never see your Drawn to Life games again! Penelope: NOOO! Vanitas: *Laughing at Penelope* Sora: Um…Let's get back to the chapter?)

(D.S.H.S. Fields)

I'm in that stupid yellow dress and XION is dragging me to Riku. Why? When we got outside, I almost played Cinderella on her and I was going to run away from the ball to get home, in my case, I mean I was going to run away from Xion to get to the beach. I almost did that, but Xion captured my arm and now I'm helpless.

I notice Sora, Riku and Kairi and I see Riku staring in my direction and I try to pull away from Xion, but HER grip is too strong! NOOO! I can't let Riku see me in THIS dress! Sadly, I'm too late and I notice Riku walk over to me. "Hey Penelope, you look really nice in that dress." Riku says, complimenting me.

He LIKES my dress. Oh Kingdom Hearts. Can I LEAVE now? "Uh… Thanks Riku!" I say in fake happiness. I hate this dress. I will NEVER wear it AGAIN. "May I have this dance?" Riku asks me. I nod and Riku and I slowly begin waltzing.

The quicker I get done with this, the quicker I can get out of here and play Drawn to Life! I know tomorrow is Prom Night AND my Birthday but…I'm skipping Prom Night and I'm going to spend a lone birthday by myself and play Drawn to Life! The only way I can skip Prom Night is if I lock myself in the closet with video games, some books and a blanket. And I'd have to stay quiet, REALLY quiet because I'm positive Riku would be searching all over for me.

"Penelope, what are you thinking about? You look as if you have some sort of plan or something." Riku indicates. Okay, this will be REALLY hard to pull off. I have to keep from going to the Prom! "What? I'm not thinking about anything. Why would you think that?" I ask, trying to hide my plan. Riku stares at me with an I-know-what-you-are-thinking-Penelope expression and then he asks, "You're trying to think of how you're going to skip the Prom, aren't you?" "What? Of course not, why on earth would I try to skip the Prom?" I ask.

Riku stares at me with a bored expression. "I am NOT thinking about skipping the Prom, Riku." I state. "You better not be thinking about skipping the Prom, because you will be in MAJOR trouble by me if you do." Riku growls in a low tone. Then I hear Xion yell, "YOU WILL ALSO BE IN MAJOR TROUBLE BY ME IF YOU SKIP THE PROM! I WILL DESTROY YOUR DRAWN TO LIFE GAMES IF YOU DO!" I have to be extra, EXTRA quiet in order to skip Prom Night.

(60 minutes later…)

Yes! The practice is OVER! And Xion is dragging me, again. "I'm serious about destroying the Drawn to Life games if you skip the Prom." Xion indicates. "But I'm not gonna skip the Prom, Xi-Xi. I'm going to the Prom." I state. "Yeah…Okay Penelope, I'm keeping my eye on you." Xion growls before doing an 'I'm-seriously-keeping-my-eye-on-you' movement. Ha. Girls like Xion are so easy to trick.

(80 minutes later)

It's nighttime, and Xion is asleep. That's a good thing. Now I can play Kingdom Hearts. I progress through the game until Xion surprises me and asks, "Hey Penelope, what are you playing? Can I see?" I literally shut the PSX closed. "NO! YOU WILL NEVER SEE!" I yell. "Never say, never, Penelope. Now go to sleep." Xion says to me before going back to bed. I save my game and then in hopes that my plans for tomorrow succeed so I won't have to go to the Prom. I really hope it works.

(A/N: Okay, Friday will not be 1 whole chapter like usual. It will be split in this chapter and the next chapter. Penelope: I hope my plan works. CirciFox81314: It just might not. You know Riku has keen hearing, right? Penelope: Yeah, wait, WHAT?! You DIDN'T tell me?! CirciFox81314: Riku should've told you that earlier, wait, he couldn't because you were asleep fro two months in this story. Penelope: Not helping. CirciFox81314: Too bad. Riku: Back to the chapter! Penelope: *Glaring at Riku, who doesn't notice.*)

(Friday, November 13th)

(Penelope's POV)

(A/N: I know it's been Penelope's POV for like the WHOLE chapter but really, it's kind of her chapter. Penelope: Well, that's a good thing...For me at least.)

I wake up and see that Xion is gone. I have a feeling since its Prom Night tonight; the classes aren't scheduled to set up so, YES! Part one of my Secret Mission complete! Now I begin Part two. I get some books, my 3DS and its charger, my DS Lite and its charger, the PSX (Which for some reason doesn't have a charger and I don't need to charge It.) and my thick, light purple blanket.

I wrap my stuff up in the blanket and I sneak into the closet, which is actually fairly big and I shut the door and lock it with Leviathan. Part two complete. Now Part three will be the hardest because I have to be REALLY quiet to keep Riku and Xion from finding me.

I swear, if they find me, I'll be dead and they will be MAJORLY and I mean MAJORLY P.O. I had to lie that I wouldn't miss the Prom, and since I'm pretty hard to read, it's hard to tell if I'm lying or not. I like the advantages I have over most people. So, I begin setting up my area and I begin finishing Kingdom Hearts. I watch as I make Sora swiftly move as he hits Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, with his Keyblade. (A/N: Not Ansem the Wise. And I believe Ansem, Seeker of Darkness is the last boss in Kingdom Hearts.)

It takes me about 20 minutes to beat the game and watch the final scenes and the credits. When I finish the game and save the clear data, a message appears on screen. "Good Job, Penelope, but you still have a lot to complete before you know the History. Signed," It's obviously Zia wrote the message.

I glare at the screen and create a message that says, "I'm like HALFWAY through the other freaking games, Zia. I KNOW your name, so quit forgetting to sign the darn messages!" I send the message and another message appears, "I have to write just "Signed" or I'll write my true name due to temptation. And be careful, Riku and Xion just might catch on to what you're up to, Penelope." I glare at the message and write, "Please. It'll be a LONG time before they find me in here." Then I send the message and I begin playing Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.

(5 hours later)

I finished Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. I am on a Roll today! I begin playing Kingdom Hearts 2 for 35 minutes and I hear something click and open but I'm not paying attention to what it is. Then I hear two VERY familiar voices growl, "PENELOPE…" and I'm really in trouble now.

(A/N: And…There's a Cliffhanger for you people!

Penelope: I'm in ROYAL trouble here! I NEVER wanted to go to the Prom! I thought my perfect little plan would work! Marx's plan worked until Kirby defeated him.

Riku and Xion: *Glaring at Penelope* CirciFox81314: See you all in the next chapter!

Penelope: NO! WHAT HAPPENS TO ME?!

CirciFox81314: I can't tell you but you're going to have to go to the Prom.

Penelope: NOOO!

Demyx: And…cut! See you! Bye!)


	7. Chapter 7: Prom Night

(A/N: Hey everyone, it's CirciFox81314 here to bring yet another chapter of…Kingdom Hearts Destiny Shine High! It's time for Prom!

Penelope: I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE PROM!

Riku: YOU'RE GOING!

Penelope: *Whimpers and backs into a corner*

CirciFox81314: And I appreciate XxKenseyXx13 for yet another review!

Aqua: The reviews are really supporting!

CirciFox81314: I still also try to update as much as possible. I finish school quickly so I get more time to write during the day.

Yami: So…

CirciFox81314: Penelope, Riku, Xion, will you do the Disclaimer please?

Xion: Okay!

Riku and Xion: CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom…Wait…PENELOPE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING!

Penelope: Okay, okay.

Penelope, Riku and Xion: CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. If she did, Vanitas would've slapped Young Xehanort in La Cité des Cloches.

Vanitas: Yep. I would do that.

CirciFox81314: Onto the…

Penelope: NO! No chapter!

CirciFox81314: I'm the Authoress here, woman. Onto the chapter!

Penelope: *Whimpering*

Chapter 6: Prom Night

Riku and Xion look pretty P.O. I know I "promised" them I'd go to Prom Night, but I know I told a little lie, and I WAS planning to spend my Sweet 16 alone.

"Penelope, we were looking ALL OVER for you! We're going to the Prom, so get ready." Riku states angrily. I try to act like I didn't know.

"Oh! It's already time for Prom? I must've lost track of time." I say innocently. "Don't act like you don't know, Penelope! You're just playing cover up. Now get ready now!" Xion growls in a P.O. tone.

I back away a little and hide. "Xion, could you get her ball gown?" Riku asks Xion. "Okay." Riku waits for Xion and she comes back with my ball gown. "C'mon Penelope, please quit hiding." Riku says sweetly. "I'm NOT going to Prom! I know you're obviously just going to leave me when you get the chance!" I yell.

Riku and Xion look confused. "Penelope, what are you talking about?" Riku asks. "When I first went to Prom last year, my date, a boy I used to have a crush on, left me when the Popular Girl, Melanie Richardson, asked him to the Prom and then I made the decision to never fall in love or ever go to Prom again!" I explain.

Riku looks upset and then says, "I'd NEVER reject you for someone else." Xion walks up and gives me my ball gown.

"Please come to the Prom, Penelope. Yami and Demyx are hosting it this year and they REALLY want you to come to get you out of your shell. Please?" Xion begs. "Okay… I'll come." I say in defeat.

Xion exits the closet and shuts the door. I change form my Pajama's into my ball gown and I knock on the door. Riku opens it for me. I get my purple Mary Jane shoes and I slip them on and then I tie my bow into my hair and I look at Riku and Xion. "Are you ready?" Riku asks. I nod.

Xion opens the door for Riku and I and she closes the door behind us and Xion joins Riku and I on our way to the Gymnasium. "Xion, who are you going with to the Prom?" I ask Xion. "Um...I'm going with Ventus..." Xion says sounding a little embarrassed. "Your best friend's brother? His TWIN brother?" I ask in surprise. "Yeah...I kind of had a crush on Ventus for a while now..." Xion says sounding a little more embarrassed. (A/N: I kind of don't mind Riku x Xion or Roxas x Xion but since its Riku x OC and obviously Roxas x Naminé I thought about making it Ventus x Xion. Xion and Ventus: )

I smile at Xion. After walking a bit farther, Riku, Xion and I make it to the Gymnasium and I see Xion walk over to Ven so just Riku and I are together. For the whole entire night... Oh no. I'm beginning to pray to God that Jo Dee won't bother me. And I think I've seen Melanie and HIM here before so I better avoid THEM.

Riku looks in me at worry. "What's up, Penelope?" Riku asks. "Oh...N-Nothing…" I say stuttering a little. Riku looks at me worried and then he attacks my cheek with a surprising kiss. I 'm beginning to think that I should not be left alone with him in a small room.

(Prom Night)

(Gymnasium)

Riku and I walk inside the Gymnasium and Yami and Demyx notice us. "Okay people! Now we can begin the dance like…THIS!"

Demyx turns on the classical music piece: Beethoven: Violin Concerto In D, Op. 61-3. Rondo. I see Melanie and HIM and Jo Dee and that guy she's always hanging around with.

Riku and I slowly begin waltzing to the dance and I notice my friends smiling at me. I then focus on Riku as we begin to move quicker. Then I twirl three times and Riku and I are moving to the music in sync.

I notice Melanie and Jo Dee whispering as they pass each other, but I don't care about them! Riku smirks at me as we waltz around the room. I blush a little but Riku still is smirking at me.

I hope he's not planning anything. I mean, I have to spend my 16th Birthday at Prom Night with Riku. As the song ends, Riku almost kisses me, but then he stops as "True Love(feat. Lily Rose Cooper)" by P!nk comes whispers, "This is our song." What does Riku freaking mean? (A/N: It's the clean version if they have one)

I quickly realize what he meant now. The words remind me of how I thought of him when we first met. Riku and I dance to the music and Riku has the look like he's going to kiss me any moment now. I'll have to get away before he does, like Cinderella getting away from the Ball. I almost pull back, but Riku restrains me. I really want to leave, but when I hear some words in the song, I have to be strong.

When the song ends, Titanium comes on. I softly sing along to the words as Riku and I dance in sync to the music. Wait…What in the heck am I doing?! I am such an Idiot! I told myself this year would be perfect and Riku is ruining that! I NOW regret my actions. If only I could go back in time and not have spoken a word to Caitlyn and then my year would've went smoothly.

When the song ends, a slow dance begins to the song "Safe & Sound (feat. The Civil Wars)" by Taylor Swift comes on. Riku stares at me as we slowly dance to the song. I don't understand. Why would Yami and Demyx pick this-Wait…Now I know! I am going to KILL Yami after this Prom is over. I lay my head on Riku's shoulder. Oh Kingdom Hearts. Why am I doing this? Then stupid Yami and Demyx replay the song.

I don't get what they or anyone else is planning. If it involves Riku and me, I'd probably pick jumping of a cliff into the ocean. A tear drips down my cheek for some reason. I don't get what is going on with me. Is it Riku? I figure out what caused the tear, I must've seen the future when I closed my eyes. I shut my eyes again and I see Riku and me battling, but I don't know where. And THEN "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane just HAS to come on. I glare at Yami and Demyx who blink in shock at my reaction.

I get my head off Riku's shoulder and I decide to focus on dancing along to the music. Riku probably sees I'm ignoring him and he is able to make me look at him. "Penelope, what's wrong?" Riku whispers. I don't answer.

Then "Princess of China" by Coldplay and Rihanna. Perfect. Now I can leave. I almost escape Riku's grasp but Riku then realizes what I'm doing and he stops me. The song fits what I'm feeling right now but Riku won't let me leave him behind. Riku shoots me a glare and he grips me tighter. I'm trying as hard as I can to get out of Riku's grasp, but he won't let me go. I begin muttering something in Raposian (I DID teach myself how to speak in the Raposa language) and Riku looks at me confused.

(2 hours later)

I WANT TO LEAVE! I HAVE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR TWO HOURS AND THIRTY-TWO MINUTES WITH HIM! I want to go back to my Dorm! The music pauses.

"Okay people, it's time to announce who are the Prom Queen and the Prom King." I look at Jo Dee and Melanie, who are hoping that they won. I actually doubt I'm going to win. "The vote for Prom Queen was close but the Prom Queen is…" Yami begins to say and I'm thinking, "_It's probably Jo Dee or Melanie._" Then Yami announces the Winner, "The Prom Queen is Penelope!"

I hear the audience clap and I nervously go onstage and a crown is placed on my head by Yami. I see that Jo Dee and Melanie are in shock. I'm actually in shock myself! I WAS NOT supposed to win. Then Demyx announces the Prom King.

"And the Prom King is Riku!" I hear the audience clap and I also hear cheering. From Riku's stupid fan girls. Riku walks onstage and smirks at me.

Then Demyx places Riku's crown on his head. "And now will you two do the Spotlight Dance for everyone?" "Nope. I'm leaving." I answer. "I'll take that as a yes." Yami says before smirking at me. I am NOT getting close to him for another two seconds!

I'm about to leave until Riku grabs my arm and then we go to the Center of the Dance Floor. Then a familiar song I had to sing in order to wake up from my coma comes on. It's "Lights" by Ellie Goulding. Riku and I begin dancing to the music and I begin singing along to the song.

Riku smiles at me. Like. I . care. I'm on my last nerve with him and I think after this stupid Prom is over, I will FINALLY break up with Riku like I have been hoping. I see Riku softly smiling at me and I want to look away. I continue singing until the song ends and Riku does the one thing he has wanted to do all night. HE kisses me on the lips.

Then I leave Prom Night and Riku is walking with me. "Uh, Penelope, I kind of wanted to take you somewhere to celebrate your birthday." Riku indicates.

"You've done enough already." I state firmly. Riku stares at me. "Please?" Riku asks. "Fine. We can go." I growl. Riku smiles at me. "Wait, aren't we supposed to give the crowns back?" I ask Riku. "No. We get to keep them." Riku answers. "Oh, really?" I ask. Riku nods. I don't know where to set my crown but…

"Penelope! No taking your crown off! We're going somewhere special tonight and I want to treat you as my Queen tonight since it's YOUR birthday." "You're so flattering." I say sounding bored. Riku tugs on my arm and we go to the parking lot of the school. I see a White Ferrari and Riku unlocks it.

"That is YOUR car?!" I ask in shock. "Yeah, let's just say that my Parents spoil me quite a bit." Riku answers before motioning for me to get in the car. I take my seat next to Riku and he puts his arm around my shoulder. If I break up with him, I'll probably be rejected and such, but is I don't I have a risk of losing my sanity.

I'm about to tell Riku that I'm going to break up with him, but I just can't for some reason. I feel conflicted at the moment. I look at Riku but I remain quiet. True Love plays through my head. Riku stops in front of a gate and I notice a Mansion through the gate. "Riku, where are we?" I ask in surprise.

"Um…We're at my house…" Riku says as he blushes. I stare at the Mansion and then I stare at Riku in shock. "THAT IS YOUR HOUSE?!" I ask in shock. Riku turns red and nods. I lower my head. He MUST have a reason for taking me here. I notice a light flash and I look up in confusion.

"What was that?" I ask. Riku looks at me in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Riku asks me. I hear Zia's voice say, "_Riku is one of the Seven Guardians of Light. That was a sign he is." _ I look at Riku in surprise and I answer, "Nothing." Then a soft blue light scans over Riku and I. The gates open and Riku drives through the gate.

(Darkness Manor)

(Riku's POV)

I don't know what's wrong with Penelope but she seems a little nervous. "Penelope, what's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing…" Penelope softly answers. "Are you sure? You're acting strange." I indicate. Penelope looks upset.

"Sorry I asked. Shall we go in, my Lady?" I ask Penelope. Penelope nods and I unbuckle my seat belt and I open up my door and exit my car. After I close the door behind me, I walk over to Penelope's side of the car and I open the door for her. As Penelope gets out of her seat and I close her door behind her, Penelope asks, "Riku, you know that Boy I mentioned before going to the Prom?"

I nod and answer, "Yeah, why?" Penelope says sadly, "He was the one with Melanie." My eyes widen. "What? That was him?!" I ask in shock. Penelope sadly nods. "After Prom last year, they became boyfriend and girlfriend…His name was Charles Anton." Penelope answers.

I want to punch that jerk who rejected Penelope in the face now! I slowly hug Penelope. "I won't abandon you though." I tell Penelope. Penelope looks really sad now. A tear drips down her face. "Let's go inside my house." I say to Penelope.

I almost open the door, but Damian, my butler, opens the door instead. "Master Riku, you're home." Damian says before softly smiling. Damian also notices the Crown on my head.

"You must've won Prom King at the Dance. So who is the Queen?" Damian asks. Damian then sees Penelope. "Penelope was the one who got Prom Queen." I answer. "Ah! Please come in."

Damian steps out of the way to let Penelope and me inside and I notice my Parents. (A/N: Riku's Parents are OC's just so you know. Riku: I'm fine with it.) "Mom, Dad, you're home!" I say happily.

My Parents are Annabelle and Roland...(I can't quite hear their last name for some odd reason). They usually are on long business trips, but they try to spend as much time with me as possible when they're home. They gave me whatever I wanted, even though I always appreciated it and I told them they didn't need to do anything for me, yet they still did to keep me happy. In fact, for my 16th Birthday last year, they got me that white Ferrari. I did tell them they didn't need to get me such an expensive car, but I was still happy. My Parents are happy to see me right now.

"Riku, you're home!" my Mom says in joy. My dad also looks happy. "Who's the lovely young lady with you, Riku?" My dad asks. "This is Penelope, my girlfriend." I answer. Penelope softly smiles. "Well Penelope, shall we go into the Arcade room?" I ask Penelope. Penelope's eyes glitter. "Of course we should!" Penelope answers. I'm happy she's happy.

(Darkness Manor- Arcade Room)

(2 hours later)

(Penelope's POV)

I feel content. I mean, Riku and I are playing a Video Game together. It's Epic Mickey 2 for some reason. Riku is playing Mickey Mouse and I'm playing Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. I keep getting farther ahead of Riku and Riku is saying, "Slow down! I'm playing too!" I giggle.

There is a LOT of Video Games and Video Game systems that it is literally my heaven. I'm really happy at this point and Riku probably sees me smiling. I notice that Riku has stolen a kiss on my cheek.

Then Riku quickly pauses the game. "There's something else I want to give you, Penelope, come on!" Riku says before taking hold of my hand and pulling me. "Riku, you've done enough for me tonight." I state. "No I haven't done enough." Riku indicates. Riku and I go downstairs. I see that Riku's parents aren't in the room but I notice a small box wrapped in light purple wrapping paper with a Purple Ribbon tied around it.

Riku picks the box up and gives it to me. "Open it." Riku commands. "But…" I say, beginning to protest. Riku looks at me sadly. "Okay, I'll open it." I say in defeat. I untie the bow and slowly open the wrapping paper.

Then I open the lid and I see some stuff that is neatly organized in the box. Riku takes something out of the box and it is a smaller box. I raise my eyebrow. "Close your eyes." Riku commands. "Why?" I ask. "Just please…Close your eyes." Riku says again. I close my eyes and I hear something open and then click shut after something was taken out of it.

Then I feel something go around my neck. "You can open your eyes now." My eyes flutter open and I see a pendant around my neck. I see that it is a 10 pointed Black and White star with an Amethyst embedded in the middle. "Do you like it? I spent all night making it for you." Riku asks. Wait, HE made this?

"You made this?" I ask Riku. "Yep, you are my Star of Light and Darkness." Riku answers. I blush. "Thank you…Riku…" I say softly. I remain quiet a bit and Riku says, "I didn't just want to give you that, you know." I look at Riku and he pulls the rest of the stuff out of the box.

I noticed a purple journal, Pokemon White 2 (I've wanted that game for a while now), Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass and a bow with lace around it. I turn red. "Riku, you didn't need to give me anything else!" I say, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Of course I did. You ARE my special someone after all." Riku indicates. I turn even redder. "RIKU, you're embarrassing me!" I yell. Riku smirks. "Oh, I am?" Riku asks, sounding a little mischievous in his tone.

What an idiot. I cannot believe him right now. Then the lights turn off and I see Riku is gone (I have good night vision). I don't speak a word. "I guess I'll go back to the Arcade Room." I say to myself before I stop. "No…I'll actually go to the Music Room."

(Nobody's POV at the moment)

Meanwhile…

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Terra, Aqua, Demyx, Zexion, Xion, Circi and Hikari were silently waiting for Penelope in the Arcade Room, but for some reason, she hadn't appeared. (The games room IS pretty big.)

"Where is she? It's like she vanished from midair." Axel growled. "I actually was expecting Penelope to come to the Arcade Room, but I don't know where else she could have gone." Riku stated. Circi raised her eyebrow but she then focused her hearing and she heard faint singing coming from another room.

"Do you guys hear that?" Circi asked. "Hear what?" Roxas asked. "I hear faint singing." Circi answered. Everyone went quiet and they heard soft singing.

Meanwhile…

Penelope softly strummed the guitar and sang "Safe & Sound (Feat. The Civil Wars)." Her voice was quiet but still beautiful and she sang perfectly. Penelope was reminded of the Prom but she ignored it and sang, "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound." (A/N: I don't know if I got the lyrics right but still, at least I tried.)

Penelope imagined herself and Riku while she sang the song, but she tried to erase what she was imagining. "_Darn you, Riku!_" Penelope though to herself. _"Oh Penelope…You're a denial. Riku AND Circi were right…I AM a denial…_" Penelope thought to herself. When Penelope finished singing, she put the guitar down and began playing the piano. She began singing "True Love (feat. Lily Rose Cooper)" by P!nk (A/N: The clean version if they have one! Everyone: ?)

. Penelope didn't notice Sora, Riku, Axel and Roxas and they gasped to see that Penelope could ALSO play the Piano. "Oh my Kingdom Hearts…She can play the Piano?!" Roxas asked. Penelope was currently tuning everything out and didn't hear anything but the Piano and her singing. Riku had a heavenly smile on his face. "She's singing our song…"

Penelope stopped singing and she noticed Sora, Riku, Axel and Roxas. Penelope turned cherry red in embarrassment and Axel said to Riku, "Well, now look what you did. She saw us." Riku slapped Axel and Axel summoned Bond of Flames and hit Riku in the head. "Never mess with Axel." Roxas said to himself. "How did you guys get IN here?! I was playing music!" Penelope yelled.

"We followed your singing." Axel indicated. Penelope summoned Star Slinger without realizing it and she shot a Firaga Burst spell at Sora, Riku, Axel and Roxas. Apparently, since Sora, Riku and Roxas knew Axel was for some reason, immune to fire, they decided to use him as a Human Shield and Axel basically blocked the attack. "Now why did you guys use me as a human shield?" Axel asked the other three. "Because we know you're immune to fire." Roxas answered.

Penelope face palmed. "_How could I forget Axel is basically immune to fire?! I'm such an idiot!_" Penelope spun Star Slinger around and when she saw it she smirked. "_I remember that the Slinger's Strongest Move is Hurricane so mix it with an Aeroga spell and POW! A very powerful gust of wind hits._" Penelope's eyes sparked and Penelope began quickly spinning Star Slinger around and a powerful gust of wind began and when Penelope began using an Aeroga spell, Sora, Riku, Axel and Roxas got a very scared expression on their faces and Axel closed the door.

"Riku, your girlfriend is TRYING to kill us!" Axel yelled. "SORRY! I didn't realize that she'd get that P.O. when we saw her playing music!" Then light flashed from the doors lock and it stopped. Sora tried opening the door and…it was locked. "She locked the door!" Sora shouted. Axel glared at the door and yelled, "PENELOPE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Meanwhile…

(Penelope's POV)

I finally got those idiots to leave me alone. I'm just about to go back to playing the Piano and I hear a VERY P.O. sounding Axel yell, "PENELOPE! OPEN THE DOOR!" I look at the door and shrug. It's not like they can do anything about it. They COULD use their Keyblades to open the door, but I doubt they will. I begin playing the piano and I hear a soft click, but I must be hearing things. I continue playing Piano, but I stop because I'm about killed by a FLAMING Chakram. Wait a minute…I blink a bit and when I turn I notice Axel and he looks as if he's going to kill me. I stare at him in shock and I think I also must be seeing things. I turn around and about begin playing the Piano again, I feel the tip of something against my head. And I then realize that I WASN'T seeing things.

I REALLY have P.O. Axel. Memory of Axel and Roxas's Second Battle goes through my head and I remain still. I hear Sora, Riku and Roxas say, "Calm down Axel, at least she doesn't have her weapon now." I notice that Axel is distracted so I punch him, and then I get out of my seat and almost flee, but Sora and Roxas restrain me. Crap. I have literally revealed my violent side. I notice that Riku is in absolute shock and I have a feeling I'm going to die.

"Why did you freaking punch Axel you idiot?!" Roxas asked. "Maybe I wanted to be set free, Roxas. Like I do right now." I answer, sounding a little dark. I summon Star Slinger and Leviathan and I shut my eyes. I then fuse Star Slinger and Leviathan and I open my eyes and cloak my fused weapon (A/N: Which will be referred as the Starblade.) and I quickly strike Sora and Roxas, and when they are currently in shock, I make them fall back and almost make a run for it, but then I get knocked down the same way Xion did by HIM. Then I almost get up, but he yells, "Sleep!" and I pass out.

(Roxas's POV)

What in the freaking heck was THAT? I swear, Penelope went into panic and TRIED TO KILL US! But Riku saved us and Penelope is K.O. I look over at Axel, who is still a little surprised by the blow Penelope inflicted, but I snap him out of it. I see that Riku looks a little guilty. "We should probably tell the others what happened and then go back to our Dorms at school." Riku indicates. Axel, Sora and I can ALL agree with that.

(Arcade Room)

Riku is currently explaining what happened. Apparently everyone, even Vanitas, is understanding what he means. "So she went crazy and tried to kill you. What an idiot for a girl." Vanitas states. "And we were going to throw a nice birthday party for her." Xion says sadly. I turn my head and see that Penelope is looking sadly at everyone and then she takes off. I wonder what riled Penelope up so much.

(45 minutes later…)

(Dorm 13)

(Penelope's POV)

I've made the decision to act like that normal person who just goes to school and just be one of the people who really isn't that important. I really messed up there. I noticed the Ten-Pointed star Pendant that Riku gave to me is still around my neck. I really don't deserve it, but I'll just keep it around my neck but not make it so noticeable. I remain silent as I begin reading Alice in Wonderland, one of the two books Riku gave me. How can I face him like this?

Then memory flows through my head and I see Sora and Riku speaking and I realize Riku said the same thing. Now I feel guilty! Darn it! Life is hard, so freaking hard. I softly begin singing to myself and I then smack myself in the head.

"Penelope, quit being an idiot and just face the fact that you can't just avoid these things anymore! You have to be strong!" I say to myself.

Then I continue reading and I hear the door open. I ignore the door and I look up from my book a bit to notice Riku and Xion. Then I go back to my reading. "Penelope? Are you alright?" I hear Riku ask. I REALLY have to learn how to tune things out. I can KIND OF tune things out, but when he speaks… I just don't know what happens. I just can't tune out his voice.

I am REALLY stuck in a High School Love Story that I can't escape from. I just can't get out of it, no matter how hard I try because ever since my first day coming here, my whole life has been twisted to something I didn't expect. Then my book is pulled out of my hands and it is snapped shut. I notice that Riku took my book away. "Hey, are you ignoring me?" Riku asks. I remain silent. Riku stares at me and I stare at him back.

"So you're using the Silent Treatment on me, huh? Well, THAT will not work for long." Riku states firmly. I don't believe the idiot at first but then I realize he's right. I try to remain quiet, but I can't keep from speaking for some reason. My face is burning up and I hide my head under my pillow. "Go away! I want to be alone!" I yell under my pillow.

I then feel as if something slips off my head when I turn and I hear loud clattering when the object falls. The room remains quiet until Riku asks, "Penelope? Are you sure you're alright? Did I do something wrong?" I remain silent. "Maybe you should just let her be for now and then you could talk to her tomorrow." I hear Xion suggest. "Okay then. I guess I'll see you two tomorrow." Riku says, agreeing to what Xion said. Then I hear the door open and then close. "Penelope…How could you?" I hear Xion asks before drifting off to sleep.

(Xion's POV)

Penelope has REALLY been acting up. We WERE going to throw her a surprise party, but, she ruined it when she became hostile. Riku just wanted the Party to be special for her and it was the same with Prom Night! She is just a MAJOR denial. Those are my thoughts right now. I then notice Penelope's crown on the floor so that must've been the loud clattering noise. I wonder if life is really just stressful for Penelope.

(A/N: I finally finished the chapter! It took a LONG time! Guess who you get to meet in the Next Chapter, Penelope?

Penelope: Who do I get to meet?

CirciFox81314: *Whistles and says to the door in this now existing room* Come on guys!

(Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme walk in.)

Neku: *Sighs* Why are we here?

CirciFox81314: Wait, I forgot four people.

(CirciFox81314 whistles and Selphie, Wakka, Tidus and Yuffie walk in the room.)

Neku: NOW can you tell us why we're here?

CirciFox81314: You're now officially characters in this story! *Shoots confetti*

Neku: Great.

Penelope: *Stares at Joshua nervously* DON'T KILL ME!

Joshua: And why would I kill you?

Penelope: Don't act stupid with me. I KNOW what you did.

CirciFox81314: Penelope! This is NOT the time to bring up another game's storyline!

Penelope: I have my eye on you, Joshua.

Riku: What was that about?

All the Kingdom Hearts Characters in the room: We don't know.

Neku: That chick is weird.

Penelope: *Punches Neku* I AM NOT WEIRD!

Shiki: AUGH! NEKU!

(Penelope gets restrained by Shiki and Rhyme while Neku gets restrained by Joshua and Beat.)

Yuffie: O_O

Selphie: Is she always like that?

CirciFox81314: I hope she didn't find out about my Mind Plots for this.

Penelope: *Trying to whack Shiki and Rhyme* Shiki Misaki and Raimu Bito, let me go now or face the consequences.

Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme: O_O

CirciFox81314: *Doing the cut motion* Uh…BYE! SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!

Sora: Yeah, uh bye!

Neku: What are you people still doing here? The show is over. Just go.

CirciFox81314: Okay, please review if you get the chance and no flames please. It is Axel's Job to use fire on people!

Axel: Yeah! Got it memorized?

Everyone: …

Axel: Bye. See you all in the next chapter!)


	8. Chapter 8: More connections

(A/N: Hello again people! It's CirciFox81314 here to bring yet another chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High! For some reason I have been focusing on this more than my other stories and I try to update them as often as I can, but I consider this my main story for now. I 'm sorry for not updating my other things but I'll try to get to them as quickly as I can!

Penelope: What does THAT have to do with the story?!

CirciFox81314: Sorry…I felt as if I had to say it…

Shiki: That's alright.

Everyone else: Okay?

CirciFox81314: So…Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme, since you're introduced in this chapter and make your first appearance in this story, do the disclaimer please?

Neku: No.

CirciFox81314: Please?

Neku: No.

Shiki and Joshua: Neku…

Neku: Fine.

Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme: Okay, CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or the World Ends with You characters in this story. She just owns her OC's.

CirciFox81314: I'm happy I did some additional research about the World Ends with You game and you characters that make an appearance in Kingdom Hearts. I wouldn't have known what would've happened if I didn't!

Neku: Oh great…

Joshua: So, should we get on to the chapter?

Penelope: No.

Joshua: What? Why not?

Penelope: You might kill me.

CirciFox81314: PENELOPE. That was in the World Ends with You game and it has NOTHING to do with Kingdom Hearts.

Penelope: It kind of does.

CirciFox81314: Penelope! It was only ONE person. Good grief.

Joshua: On to the story?

CirciFox81314: Yes, on to the story!

Penelope: _ ...*Thinking* _Darn you, Joshua! I'll get payback!_

Joshua: What?

Penelope: Um…Nothing!

Joshua: I know you were thinking about something…

Penelope: O_O…Nope! Nothing at all!

Joshua: I have my eye on you, Penelope.

Penelope: Same here, Joshua.

Neku: Guys, the chapter?

Joshua: Oh yeah, that! Let's get on with the chapter!

Chapter 7: More connections.

(Penelope's POV)

I feel something hard under my face! And I don't like it at all. I wake up and get my head out from under my pillow and rub my face and then I turn my lamp on. I raise my pillow and see ANOTHER game. It's called: The World Ends with You. And there is a NOTE on it.

Darn it, Zia! I thought you'd quit it with the games! I read the note and it says, "Penelope, okay, this game also kind of has something to do with the History. You see, the Main Characters on the cover, Neku Sakuraba, Shiki Misaki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme, also have something to do with Kingdom Hearts and there is something important you should know. If one of them catches you playing the game, not only unlock their memories, but everyone else's to, so be aware of that."

My eyes widen and I continue reading. "And, as you get farther through the game, try to not say anything about it to one of the characters about them attacking another one of the characters. I know that you will obviously say something and they will get suspicious. And I am referring to Joshua, just so you know." I wonder what she means but it's not like I will freak out at whatever it is. "Anyway, Penelope, continue doing well as the Guardian of Light, Balance and Darkness, Signed," And that is where the note ends.

It's not like what happened is all that bad, right? I get my DS and I exchange Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days with The World Ends with You. I have my headphones in and I start the game and as I get a bit farther, I see what Zia meant. I am going to KILL Joshua. (A/N: Penelope: I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, JOSHUA! Joshua: That has nothing to do with the storyline though. Penelope: I still am going to finish you though… CirciFox81314: For those of you that have played The World Ends with You, you probably know what I mean, but I'm not mentioning what happened because it has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts.)

I close my DS and I see a note on the Game Case again, which says, "Penelope, do NOT kill Joshua. I know what he did but still. Signed," Curse you, Zia! I swear I am STILL going to KILL Joshua! Then I see ANOTHER note which says, "Penelope, you really can't kill Joshua, so don't. Signed," DARN YOU ZIA! I quietly (yet not so quietly) growl, "Darn you Zia! I really wanted to kill Joshua!" (A/N: Joshua: Why do you want to kill me, Penelope? Penelope: Because you… CirciFox81314: PENELOPE! Penelope: Sorry! I am TEMPTED to yell about WHAT he did! Neku: It has NOTHING to do with the storyline. Penelope: I know, Sakuraba.)

Then I hear Xion yawn, "What? Why do you want to kill someone?" I turn and look at Xion in shock and I then ask, "What?! When did YOU wake up, Xion?" "I woke up when you began saying something about wanting to kill someone." Xion answers.

"_I have my reasons…_" I think to myself. "I was just saying that cause' I was mad at a character in a video game I was playing. No harm done." I say, hiding the fact that it was history of something else.

Xion looks at me suspiciously and then asks me, "Which game?" "It was Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, because I've FINALLY had it with Jowee being so darn bossy. You know what I mean?" I answer.

Xion looks at me weird and then answers, "No? Uh, just go back to sleep now." Then Xion falls asleep and I then glare at The World Ends with You game case. "_Joshua…I swear, you are going down._" I think to myself before sealing the game case in the box with the Kingdom Hearts games in it. I then place my headphones on and I get back to the game.

(2 hours later)

Okay, that is ENOUGH video games for now. I will go to sleep, after I save the game of course. Before I finally go to sleep, the memory of what happened replays and I know I am going to take Joshua down.

(A/N: Ooh, and there is a grudge between Penelope and Joshua! And they haven't even met in person! Penelope: That's because I think he is EVIL! Joshua: I'm not evil, you're just saying things. Penelope: Good grief, you're more annoying than Vanitas! Vanitas: *Gasp* Okay, I agree with Penelope! Joshua: So now you two idiots are gaining up on me. Penelope and Vanitas: WE ARE NOT IDIOTS! Joshua: You sure are acting like idiots. Penelope: I am going to… CirciFox81314: PENELOPE! No killing Joshua. I like him as a character. Penelope: Sue you. Vanitas: Agreed. CirciFox81314: I don't see what you have against Joshua. Joshua: Me neither. Penelope: Oh, so NOW you're agreeing with the Authoress. Joshua: It's not like I can't. Penelope: Oh, you're such a know-it-all. Joshua: Oh shut up. You're just being mean now. Penelope: I can be mean, JOSHUA. I can't wait to take you down. CirciFox81314: Sorry, Zia said you couldn't! Penelope: Curse your persona! Joshua: This is getting nowhere. CirciFox81314: Agreed. Penelope: it is NOT getting anywhere. Joshua: You just admitted it! Back to the story! Penelope: *Has a P.O. expression* …)

(8:25 AM)

"Penelope! Wake up!" I hear Xion yell. Then in annoyance, I punch something hard and I hear Xion grunt and then something fall onto the ground, which makes me open my eyes.

"Penelope…You punched me in the face…" I hear Xion moan. I look to see that Xion was on the ground and her cheek was red.

"Oh, sorry, I wanted to sleep in and I don't like being woken up on the weekends." I state. Xion glares at me. "Too bad, Riku wanted to meet up with you today!" Xion indicates. "_And there is another reason WHY I hate weekends. The last thing I'd expect is running into Joshua but it's a small world._" I think to myself.

"Well, you go do what you usually do on the weekends and I'll be ready in 26 minutes, okay?" I ask. Xion looks at me confused.

"Don't you mean 25 minutes?" I shake my head. "No, I want to be fashionably late. Xion raises an eyebrow and then says, "Okay…? I'll see you later." I then notice Xion is ready while she leaves the room and I smirk.

"More sleep for me." I say to myself until a Lighting Bolt from nowhere zaps me. I thought it was Xion, but I would've seen her cast it…Wait… "Zia, why did you strike me with a Thundaga spell?" I ask angrily. "_**There is something you need to do today, got it?" **_Zia answers. Darn you, Zia! "_**And I don't mean meeting up with Riku. It's something else.**_" Zia indicates.

What else could it possibly be? I guess I have no choice on this. I pull out a checkered shirt with a red necktie and a denim short skirt. Then I pull out some white knee socks and I put on my outfit. I don't need to wear a bow because I have on a necktie! Yeah, stupid reason, I know. Then I slip on some black flats and after that I brush my hair before leaving my dorm. And I was ready in 15 minutes exactly!

(Near the D.S.H.S entrance)

I'm going to meet up with Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Circi and Hikari at the beach! I'll meet up with Riku later but I'll try to spend as much time with my BFF's as possible! As I think to myself, I run into something and I rub my head, and then I open my eyes and I see I didn't run into "something" I ran into "someone" and that someone was Joshua! For Kingdom Hearts sake, I was hoping I didn't think I was going to run into HIM! And, Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme were with him. So THIS is what Zia meant.

"I see I ran into YOU of all people, Joshua. Great, THIS ruins my mood." I state. I see that Joshua is confused. "I'm sorry; I believe I haven't met you before." Joshua states. "You haven't met "ME" but "I" already know YOU." I huff.

Joshua looks at me in confusion and Neku asks, "What's up with you?" I growl, "It's none of your concern really, Neku Sakuraba."

Neku looks at me like "WTF lady? How in the heck do you know my name?" and asks, "How do you know my name? And who are you?" I glare at him and answer, "I can't tell you HOW I know your name and I am not answering the second question."

Then I hear Riku say, "Oh! Hey Penelope! It seems you've already met Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme, huh?" Great, the IDIOT revealed my name. And when I see Riku and notice Sora and Kairi are with him. Then I look at Joshua and he smirks and then asks, "So your name is Penelope, huh?" I glare at Joshua before saying, "Oh shut up."

Then Riku is NEXT TO ME and he says, "Sorry, she has a short-temper." "Are you sure? She WAS hostile when she first spoke to me." Joshua states. Riku looks at me in confusion and I about leave and Riku gets my arm.

"Penelope, what is going on here?" I glare at Riku and try to pull away and his grip gets tighter. "Answer my question, now." I shoot a P.O. glare at Riku before summoning Leviathan and whacking him, making Riku release his grip. "Penelope…What has happened to you?" Riku asks in shock. I stare at Riku before de-summoning Leviathan and fleeing.

(Nobody's POV at the moment)

Riku along with everyone else in the room was in shock of what had just happened. "Is she always like that, Riku?" Shiki asks. (A/N: I'll answer a question before continuing because I'm sure there's going to end up being a question if I don't say anything. Sora and Riku have met Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme before in Traverse Town even if it has something to do with the history or not. They HAVE met each other before. That is all.) Riku shakes his head and answers, "No, I've never seen her act up like this before."

Then Circi appears out of nowhere along with Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and Hikari. "Oh no, Penelope has gone negative again, huh?" Yami asks, surprising everyone else.

"Where did you people come from?!" Beat asks in shock. Circi blushes a bit and answers, "Sorry, we kind of saw what happened. I think Penelope is acting like this because she's stressed about something, but I also cannot say why she is stressed."

Joshua looks at Circi and says, "I wonder why both of you are hiding something." Circi turns bright red. "I can't say why, because I'm not supposed to say why. If I did, it would be really bad." Joshua asks, "What do you mean?"

Circi then turns pale. "I just can't answer. There's a reason and I'm actually REALLY forbidden to say what." Joshua tilts his head and then Hikari asks, "I know what she means, but shouldn't we go find Penelope?" Riku then says sadly, "I don't think she wants to speak to me right now or even look at me."

Joshua then thinks for a moment and indicates, "I'll go find her." "It doesn't really sound like you to say that Joshua, but…" Neku begins to say but Joshua cuts him off. "No, I'll go find Penelope. I'll try to fix things up with her." Joshua states before leaving to go find Penelope. "That was unexpected." Neku says with a bit of shock.

(Outside of D.S.H.S)

Joshua walked outside and he heard some voices so he decided to investigate that first. Joshua silently went up to the corner on the right side of the building and he noticed Melanie and Jo Dee planning something so he decided to silently listen to what they were saying.

"I can't wait to finally get rid of Penelope. This will be payback for stealing Riku!" Joshua heard Jo Dee say to Melanie. "Me too, I've had it with Penelope being the star of the show. She was the quiet loner at our old school and she doesn't deserve to get any attention. I can't wait for her end at 4:30." Joshua's lilac eyes widened and he instantly thought, "_I have to warn Penelope!_" Then he quickly sped off to get to the hill where the Paopu Tree was standing because he had a feeling Penelope would be there.

(Paopu Tree Hill)

Penelope silently sat by the Paopu Fruit tree and stared at the ocean view from where she was. "Only if I could be water or something so I wouldn't have to be here…" Then Penelope heard that familiar annoying voice that she didn't want to listen to. That voice obviously belonged to Joshua.

"Penelope, I need to alert you of something." Joshua said to Penelope. Penelope glared at Joshua like he was crazy. "Go away, Joshua. I don't want to deal with you right now." Penelope growled.

"I'm serious. Listen to me." Joshua growled. "I don't have to listen to you, Joshua. Go away." Penelope stated. Then Penelope saw that Joshua was glaring at her and he was pretty close. That instantly startled Penelope.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts, you almost gave me a heart attack, Joshua! What is so important that you have to bother me about it?" Penelope asked.

"Melanie and Jo Dee are plotting to kill you." Joshua indicated. Penelope gave Joshua a "Really? I'm not falling for that." Look. "I'm not falling for that, Joshua. I know you're just trying to be stupid and scare me." Penelope stated.

Joshua's glare intensified and Joshua then growled, "I'm serious. Melanie and Jo Dee are plotting to kill you." Penelope was scared, but she really didn't show it. Instead, Penelope took the liberty to state, "I'm not scared. I know you are trying to manipulate me to think that what you are saying is true so YOU can kill me."

Joshua tilted his head and asked, "What? Why would I kill you?" Penelope got up and answered, "Because I know what you did, Joshua, but you can't remember." Then Penelope got up and she was gone in a flash. Apparently, Penelope was being so ignorant that she REALLY didn't realize that Joshua WAS telling the truth. (A/N: Penelope: You're acting as if it's the last chapter. CirciFox81314: It's not. Joshua: Since you didn't listen, your life is at risk. Penelope: Shut up, Joshua. Joshua: So now you're being even more of a jerk and an idiot than you already are. Penelope: *Glares at Joshua* Shut up, Blondie! If you say something smart like that AGAIN, I will freaking eliminate...CirciFox81314: Penelope, remember what Zia said? Penelope: I don't CARE what Zia said. I am SERIOUS now. Joshua: You really should be a bit smarter about your decisions. Penelope: Nobody asked you, Joshua. Joshua: …Back to the chapter… Penelope: *Glares at Joshua* CirciFox81314: I don't see why Penelope has a grudge against you, Joshua. Joshua: Uh, I think I said back to the chapter. CirciFox81314: Sheesh, don't be bossy.)

(2:15 PM)

(Joshua's POV)

(A/N: Penelope: WHAT?! WHY IS IT HIS POV?! Joshua: I'm a character too, you know. Penelope: You show stealer…)

There is exactly 2 hours and fifteen minutes left until Jo Dee and Melanie capture Penelope and kill her and since I overheard their plan and TRIED to tell Penelope that she was in mortal danger, yet she decided to be an idiot and not listen to simple reasoning, I have to alert the others before its too late, obviously, because if I'm too late, Penelope will die. (A/N: Penelope: Just when do YOU care about life, Joshua? I know what you did. Joshua: *Duct tapes Penelope's mouth shut* One, that has nothing to do the Storyline and two, no talking for the rest of the chapter. Everyone else: O_O Neku: Remind me not to get on his bad side. Vanitas: Agreed.)

So I go back into the building and notice that everyone is still in the same area. They haven't even noticed I walked in because they're caught up in their conversation so; I end the conversation by making my phone play the "Friday" song. And everyone instantly shut up so I turn the song off.

"Why do you even HAVE that song on your phone?!" Sora asks. "I know that it will get people to shut up when I'm talking so that is exactly why I have it on there." I answer. "So how did it go with Penelope?" Riku asks. I look at everyone and then answer, "She didn't listen when I tried to warn her that something bad was going to happen."

Everyone looks at me confused and Circi asks, "What do you mean?" I stay silent for 3 and a half minutes and I answer, "Jo Dee and Melanie have plotted to kill Penelope and I tried to warn her, but she thought I was crazy." "That's Penelope all right. She isn't all that good with listening to others." Yami states in a sad-sounding tone. So that proves that Penelope is as ignorant as I thought she was. If she does die, it's not really going to be my fault.

(Penelope's POV)

If Joshua even thinks about getting close to me again, I will gladly take him out of existence, I don't care what Zia says. Even if I was given the role of being the darn Guardian of Light, Balance and Darkness, I can really make whatever decision I decide to make and I don't care what everyone else says because its MY intention and no one else's. And of course I have a grudge with Joshua, because I know what he freaking did! And even if he can't remember what exactly happened, I still will kill him! My year has been twisted enough that it will snap if its twisted one more time so I REALLY do not care what happens. And NOW I am hearing his stupid voice again. "Penelope, will you please try to listen to what I'm saying?" I notice that Joshua is right in front of me. And he's close enough that I can punch him in the face, but I can't for some reason. Why can't I? Because I'm being stupid and restrained so I can at least TRY ignoring Joshua, right…?

I begin ignoring Joshua and I notice that he is death glaring me for not listening and…he pulls out an orange cell phone. What CAN he do with a phone to make me pay attention…Oh wait….CRAP! How could I forget Joshua can use his Cell Phone as a weapon?! I better get out of here before I get killed. I back up against a wall and Joshua is glaring at me threateningly. Okay, One. Joshua is FREAKING scary when he is P.O. and Two. I think he wants to kill me if I don't listen and Three. Do I even have to say it? I'm going to die. So what do I do now? I run for my natural-born life!

Yeah, I just realized I can't run away. Why? Joshua is deciding to be an idiot and made the stupid decision to restrain me, and sadly, it's WORKING! Darn it Joshua, can't I get a moment of peace in my life?!

"What do you want Yoshiya Kiryu?! I just want you to leave me alone!" I see that Joshua is surprised I used his real name (A/N: If you played The World Ends with You game or read the wiki or something, I think you'd know that Joshua's name is really Yoshiya Kiryu, but he just likes to be called Joshua for short I guess. Joshua: She's right and I'm happy. :3). "How do you know my name?" Joshua asks. I grin slyly and answer, "I know many things…and one thing I know is that you're going to die!" Then I manage to break loose from Joshua's grip and I push him back and almost begin attacking, but a white flash knocks me down and I notice Zia glaring at me. "I thought I told you no killing Joshua, Penelope! If you weren't so stubborn, you'd listen to what he's trying to warn you!" Zia yells. I notice that Joshua can see Zia and he is in shock like, "Oh gosh…Who is THAT?" Then Zia turns to face Joshua and she says, "Sorry about that. I've been telling her not to kill you for reasons. If she weren't so stubborn…" I can't get up for some reason because, Zia used a Stopza spell on my arms and legs to keep me from moving! That smart little…

"Penelope, listen to me when I say this. Joshua was trying to warn you that you are going to be murdered by Jo Dee and Melanie and he was trying to protect you from it. Now will you trust him?" Zia asks. I growl a little and then say, "Well, since you revealed your existence to him, maybe you can tell him what I have been saying?" Zia thinks for a moment and then replies, "If one sees the games, it will unlock everyone's memory, but if I tell them, it won't unlock everyone's memory as long as they can keep a secret and I think Joshua will be capable of keeping this secret so I'll tell him." Zia then turns to Joshua and says, "I will recap your memory, but you can't say a word about this to ANYONE except Penelope, Circi and Hikari. Understood?" Joshua nods. "Perfect, now let me restore your memory, Yoshiya Kiryu…"

(A/N: PLOT TWIST! Yep, I had to do that. I just couldn't resist. Besides, since Zia appeared, I HAD to do something, right? But Penelope will still continue hating Joshua and he'll be the only character-that-has-something-to-do-with-the-World' s-Past character that knows of the Past events. Joshua: Are you just doing this because I'm one of your favorite characters? CirciFox81314: T , T… IT WAS A PLOT BUNNY, OKAY?! Yami: Who stole my Plot Bunny suit?! Everyone else: ?) I watched as a scepter appeared in Zia's hand and she tapped Joshua's forehead with the tip. His lilac eyes went blank for a moment but they restored 15. 2 seconds later.

"I remember everything that happened. Now I see why you hate me, BUT it wasn't my fault." Joshua states. "YES IT WAS!" I yell. Joshua smirks and states, "Even though it was my own intention, I had to do it." I growl, "You are A KILLER!" "Well, it surely would be bad if you died." I go quiet and growl, "Why do you keep saying I'm going to die? It's not like I have a death timer or anything."

Then Joshua and I remain quiet for a couple of seconds. "Okay…I know I clearly do NOT have a death timer, but I am not going to die." Joshua says, "If you were actually listen to what I'm trying to tell you, which you are not, apparently, Jo Dee and Melanie are planning to kill you." I glare at Joshua and state, "Are you sure YOU'RE not trying to kill me?"

Then Joshua slaps me with his orange cell phone. "I AM NOT TRYING TO KILL YOU." "YES YOU ARE!" Joshua face palms. "You are probably one of the most ignorant people I have ever met." "You are probably one of the most annoying people I have ever met." I state. Joshua and I remain silent for a couple of seconds and Joshua then types digits in his phone for whatever reason and THEN a random object hits me. "WTF Joshua, WHAT IN THE NAME OF KINGDOM HEARTS WAS THAT?!" I ask angrily. "That's my form of attack, stupid." Then I summon Leviathan and whack Joshua. "That is payback!" Joshua glares at me and growls, "Whack me again, and you're dead." "Nah, I don't care about that. I don't get why you attack on your cell phone. Oh wait, I know! You're lazy, that's why!" I state. I see that Joshua is P.O. Next thing I know, I get punched in a pressure point and I end up passing out.

(Nobody's POV at the moment)

Penelope was currently K.O. "That took long enough. Why is she so ignorant?" Joshua asks himself quietly. "And know that I think about it, Riku just might kill me if he sees that Penelope is K.O., so I better get her to her dorm, which I believe is the one marked with the 13 next to mine." Then I notice that Penelope gets up and she's still K.O. but she is somehow floating. "Well, that is unusually convenient." Joshua states. "I'm still awake you idiot." Penelope says? (A/N: Yeah, she is speaking, yet she's asleep, yet she knows what in the heck she's saying. Everyone except Penelope: What the…? Penelope: I know, I know. I'm awesome. ) "How are you talking?-You're asleep." Joshua states. "No, I'm awake, but it appears I'm asleep and I'm sleep-talking BUT my ability helps me with this." "You're psychic?" Joshua asks in a not very surprised tone. "It's none of your business Kiryu. And I WILL die if Jo Dee and Melanie get me?" Penelope asks. "So know you finally listened to what I said. I'm flattered." Joshua says proudly. "Shut up, Joshua. I saw that the future that you predicted was right. And I don't know if there is a way to stop the future." Penelope indicates.

"There IS a way. I can be your guard for now." Joshua says to Penelope. "What? Won't Riku get REALLY P.O. if he sees that you're with me?" "It's fine. He won't see us, because I'll keep Riku from noticing us, and I'll keep Jo Dee and Melanie from killing you. It's as simple as that." "But Joshua…I still hate you and I REALLY don't get why you're protecting ME when I can protect myself." Penelope states. "Just shut up and listen to me. I am PROTECTING you from harm." Joshua snaps. "…" "First let's go to an area where Jo Dee won't find you."

(A/N: Okay, this isn't the end of the chapter…Yet. Selphie, Wakka, Tidus and Yuffie haven't appeared in this yet, and I HAVE MORE MOTIVATION TO WRITE THIS STORY! Why? Because, I got to play Kingdom Hearts at my Best Friend's house AND…I got to save a file…AND…I got P.O. at Riku when he kept beating my character at a race. I still like Riku, but I'll get payback… Riku: O_O CirciFox81314: Back to the chapter!)

(Naminé's POV)

Kairi wants me to meet some of her friends here who live on Destiny Islands. I mean, I'm super nervous and I'M really nervous about Penelope because Kairi alerted that Penelope was in grave danger. Is it really important to meet her friends at a time like this?! That's when we got there.

"Hey Kairi, how are you? It's been like…FOREVER since we last seen each other!" Then a girl with brown hair that held a curl, big green eyes, and seemed to have on a strange yellow-orange dress ran up. (A/N: Okay, I know it's so soon to have ANOTHER Author's Note, but Selphie, Wakka, Tidus have their same outfits from Kingdom Hearts, but since they are around the same age as Kairi in this, their outfits are slightly bigger so they can fit the characters. And Yuffie has her same outfit from Kingdom Hearts II so…yeah.) "Selphie, how are you? Did you finally tell Tidus you like him?" Kairi asked. I'm in confusion. Who's Tidus? "Yep, and we're together now! Are you and Sora BF and GF?" Selphie asks Kairi. "No…I don't know if Sora likes me or not." Kairi answers. "What? I KNOW Sora has a crush on you, it's REALLY obvious! How is Riku liking his girlfriend?" "I know Riku REALLY likes Penelope, but she tries to avoid him. It's strange. I don't know if Penelope likes Riku back or not." Kairi states sadly.

Kairi has forgotten I exist! It's okay, because I met one of her friends. I should be leaving now- "Oh! I almost forgot! Selphie, this is Naminé. Naminé, this is Selphie!" Kairi says, introducing me to Selphie and Selphie to me.

"It's nice to meet you Selphie." "Nice to meet you too, Nami-name." Selphie says. "Uh…My name is Naminé." "Oh! Sorry, your name is a little confusing." "It's alright! I was surprised when I first met Naminé, because she looked so much like me, but I sooner or later learned we were cousins!" (A/N (Again.): Plot Twist! There's something I purposely didn't mention in the first chapter. I didn't mention if any of the characters were cousins or not! I only mentioned Roxas and Ventus being brothers! Okay, so Roxas and Ventus are Sora's cousins and Vanitas is also Sora's cousin, and Naminé is Kairi's cousin! That is all. P.S. One of Roselyynn's cousins might be attending the school. Roselyynn: Please don't be Echinacea, please don't be Echinacea! CirciFox81314: You'll learn later. *Smirks evilly*) "Yep, Kai and I became fast friends. We were so different, but we still got along just fine!" I indicate proudly. "I'm sure Tidus and Wakka will want to meet you! Come on, Naminé!" Selphie says excitedly before she begins dragging me.

Selphie introduced me to Wakka and Tidus. They are some nice guys. I mean, I thought they'd be jerks because, back in Twilight Town one time, I ran into this jerk named Seifer and his gang and…They were so freaking rude! Then Axel, Roxas and Xion along with Hayner, Pence and Olette appeared out of the blue and stood up for me and the jerks left me alone. Unlike Seifer and his gang, Wakka and Tidus are really nice to me. Both of them enjoy playing this game called Blitzball, and I don't really know how you play the game, but Selphie explained the game to me and how you play it. Kairi also mentioned that one time, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus took on Riku on a 3-on-1 battle and Riku won! I think Penelope should be proud to have Riku liking her, but it's seems opposite. I wonder if she has to hide something or her actions around him are just a joke.

Meanwhile…

(Circi's POV)

I'm trying to study Magic in my room AND my hyper-active roommate, Yuffie Kisaragi won't leave me alone! I now kind of know how Penelope feels and I'm kind of annoyed with the fact that Zia just HAD to reveal the history to Joshua (Thanks to Penelope) and he has to keep a secret about it and the fact that Hikari also knew the history stuff along with us and she didn't say anything about it! And I know there's one class that we don't have in school- History. Why? Their old memories- The History of this world, was sealed away. And Penelope has to be stuck in the middle of it! And since Jo Dee and Melanie are plotting to kill her, and if they do, Penelope might go berserk after some time and reveal something that Zia and I only know about- Penelope's True Form, and when that happens, it'll unseal the history! And now Penelope has to deal with Joshua, whom she has a grudge against! And I WANT YUFFIE TO LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Circi, are you listening to me?" Yuffie asks. "Nope, I've been tuning you out." "Why? I just want to talk to you!" "I'm trying to study Magic!" "You need to be more social or you'll turn emo!" "Why would I turn emo?" "You just might if you don't talk!" "I won't turn emo! Let me study!" "No! I don't want you to turn emo!" "Yuffie, I won't turn emo!" "Then you might turn anti-social!" "First emo, now anti-social…? Yuffie, make up your mind." "I don't want you to be emo or anti-social!" "Yuffie, SHUT UP!" "No! Now you're turning emo!" "I am NOT! Why are we arguing?" Then Yuffie remains silent and I continue reading. That is an example of why my roommate is annoying, but I don't know what'll happen to Penelope. I just hope she's alright.

(A/N: That's the end of chapter 8! What's weird is that it is chapter 8, and I don't think Axel made much of an appearance except in that flashback. I also noticed that Beat nor Rhyme spoke much but no worries! They will speak in chapter nine! And Demyx might play a song in chapter 9.

Axel: WHAT?! I didn't really appear in this chapter and it's my number?! How evil are you?!

CirciFox81314: Sorry Axel.

Axel: You will BURN!

CirciFox81314: Uh, I have to leave for a second so uh…BYE! *Bolts away*

Axel: GET BACK HERE!

(Axel chases CirciFox81314)

Joshua: Um…No flames, and please review if you get the chance! It would be nice if you people reviewed.

CirciFox81314: *Yelling* I AM ALSO HAPPY TO NOTICE THAT EVER SINCE I POSTED THIS, EITHER MORE HIGH SCHOOL STORIES HAVE BEEN UPDATED OR POSTED AND THAT MAKES ME HAPPY BECAUSE I FEEL AS IF I STARTED A REVOLUTION OR SOMETHING BUT I MIGHT'VE NOT BECAUSE PEOPLE MIGHT HAVE POSTED THEM EVEN IF I HAVEN'T JOINED THE SITE BUT WHO KNOWS? A SMALL EVENT WILL CHANGE TIME FOREVER!

Everyone: Okay?

Demyx: Bye! See you all in the next chapter!

Yami: Ditto to Demyx!

Demyx: …

Yami: Bye-Bye!

CirciFox81314: OW! I NEED A PANACEA! AGAIN!

Axel: NO PANACEA FOR YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE ONE!

CirciFox81314: NOOOO!

Shiki: That's all I guess! Bye from everyone and Mr. Mew and we'll see you in the next chapter like Demyx and Yami said! Bye!)


	9. Chapter 9: Shattered Apart

(A/N: Yellow people! It's CirciFox81314 here to present another…OW…chapter of…OW…Kingdom Hearts…OW…Destiny Shine High…OW. Sorry if I keep saying OW. Axel burned me REALLY badly. And I also realized if you don't consider the previous chapter, chapter 8 (Not including the character profile stuff); it technically means THIS is chapter 8. BUT- if you consider the Character Profile Chapter, chapter 1, then that means the previous chapter would be chapter 8, so in a way, this is kind of Axel and Demyx's chapter and…Riku will be very, VERY sad for a while.

Penelope: *Gasp* my dream is coming true! My life can be normal!  
Riku: *Gasp* my greatest nightmare is coming true?! NOOOOOOOOO!

Joshua: I don't see why you want to- *Xion covers mouth*

Xion: Shut up or Riku will fill the room with tears and everyone will drown except Sora, Demyx and Yami.

Sora: Why wouldn't I drown?

Demyx and Yami: Atlantica.

Sora: Oh yeah.

Riku: *Eyes watering*

CirciFox81314: Aw shit. We need to get out of here now!

Penelope: You-

CirciFox81314: Yeah, yeah, I'm comfortable enough now to use curse words in this story.

Penelope: *Sniffles* you grow up so fast. You make me proud.

CirciFox81314: You are not my mother, and we need to get out of here!

Penelope: Wait, are Jo Dee and Melanie going to kill me?

CirciFox81314: No, luckily, Joshua saved you in time, so you won't be close to dying until another chapter. I also noticed the previous chapter had 5,999 words or something like that! Almost 6,000 words!

Riku: *Tears streaming down his face as he tries to keep from crying*

CirciFox81314: EVACUATE! Or die.

Everyone: *Runs out of room, and locks door, leaving Riku all by himself.*

Riku: *Crying* now I'm all by myself!

(Outside)

CirciFox81314: Phew. THAT WAS CLOSE.

Sora: Poor Riku, I don't like seeing him cry.

CirciFox81314: Um…You know what? I'll do the disclaimer!

Everyone (But Riku): What?!

CirciFox81314: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy and TWEWY Characters that appear in this story. I only own my OC's and Penelope, the BITCH, that made my favorite Kingdom Hearts character cry!

Penelope: *Gasp* Larxene is the bitch! Not ME!

Larxene: Now I appear in the story!

CirciFox81314: Yep, the sadistic bitch, Number XII: The Savage Nymph, Larxene appears in this chapter! And she'll torment Axel!

Axel: O_o…THAT'S MY PAYBACK?! I OFFICALLY HATE YOU!

CirciFox81314: I think this must be my longest Author's note yet!

Larxene: Yeah, yeah. On to this stupid story that you call: a High School Fanfic.

CirciFox81314: Okay guys, on to the story! In the meantime, I'll cheer Riku up and brighten his day! Joshua, will you please come with me? And take Penelope with you.

Joshua: *Smirks evilly at Penelope.* Okay. Come on Penelope!

(Joshua begins dragging Penelope)

Penelope: NO! LET GO OF-

CirciFox81314: *In the building* OW! DEAR KINGDOM HEARTS, IT STILL BURNS!

Axel: *Smirking* On to this chapter.

Chapter 8: Shattered Apart

(Secret Place)

(Penelope's POV)

(A/N: WAIT, HOW IN THE HELL DID JOSHUA FIND THAT AREA?! Joshua: Easy, remember, it's all in memory from Kingdom Hearts.

CirciFox81314: Sora and Kairi drew all over the walls. I'm unsure if Riku drew anything but it probably was Sora and Kairi who drew everything.)

It's past 4:30 and Joshua dragged me to Sora, Kairi and possibly, Riku's Secret Place, but I think Sora and Riku discovered the place first. I have to thank him for saving me, because I feel great gratitude.

"Joshua, you saved my life. Thank you. Now I should tell Riku the one thing I've wanted to tell him for a REALLY long time now." I tell the person I still currently hate. "And what is that?" Joshua asks with a confused expression. I then answer before leaving, "I'm going to break up with Riku."

(A/N: Sorry, it wasn't my fault this came up, and NOW Riku is bawling. This is why the chapter is called Shattered Apart. Riku: *Bawling* CirciFox81314: I feel so bad right now. I was planning this for a while and it was going to be later, but don't worry. Penelope will feel the guilt. Penelope: HEY! Larxene: I know think you're a bigger bitch than I am. Penelope: Shut up you Electric Cockroach. You have antennas on your head that are sending annoying signals that make me want to duct tape your big mouth shut. Larxene: *Summons her Kunai (Knives)* I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! Penelope: *Sighs* Good for me. I'm kind of stressed. I feel like Pandora when she was a ball of fire in KIU. Joshua: Back to the chapter. *Begins focusing on Larxene and Penelope, who are battling*)

(Paopu Tree Hill)

(A/N: I saw the Paopu Fruit Tree hill in Kingdom Hearts. I think it's the place where Sora, Riku and Kairi watched the sunset. And to me, the Kingdom Hearts games on the PS2 have the best graphics I have ever seen for a PS2 game ever.)

I waited for Riku at the Paopu Tree. I had to tell him here and only here. Then I saw Riku and he walked up to me. "Hi Penelope, you wanted to tell me something?" Riku asks.

I really hope Riku isn't P.O. or anything when I tell him this. I sit up on the tree and Riku leans against it, like he did in Kingdom Hearts.

"Riku, I know we've been together for a while now, and I just feel as if…" I look at Riku nervously and he asks, "As if…?" I continue speaking. "I feel as if we should take a break from our relationship for a while. You understand, right?" Riku tilts his head for a second and then he realizes what I mean. "You're…You're…breaking up with me? But…why?" Riku asks. I see he's trying to hold something back. "I know it hurts but I'm really tired of this and I think we should just take a break for a while." I indicate. As I get off the tree, I hear Riku ask, "Why did you have to shatter my heart like this, Penelope?" I don't look back as I walk off.

(5 hours later)

(Dorm 13)

I hope Riku isn't upset or anything. I think he's gotten over what I said by now. As I read Alice in Wonderland, I hear the door slam open and the close and I hear Xion ask angrily, "You careless little bitch! Do you even KNOW what you did to Riku?!" I look up in surprise when Xion curses.

"Sheesh, Xion. Calm down." I say calmly. "I will not fucking calm down. You freaking broke Riku! Into a million-no a billion freaking bits! I bet his heart is split in half, crushed and shattered." Xion snapped.

Jeez, that was really harsh. "You aren't really the type to curse, Xion. Besides, he's probably gotten over…" I begin to say but Xion harshly cuts me off. "He has NOT gotten over it, you idiot. He is sobbing over it. Do you KNOW how much he loves you? He's REALLY devastated. I REALLY think you should go apologize to him." I will NOT be told what to do.

"No, I won't apologize. I am tired of getting bossed around by YOU, Xion. I meant every word I said, and you, you're just telling me to apologize when I don't want to." I snarl, leaving Xion in shock. "I didn't know you could be such a jerk, Penelope." Xion says before leaving.

I'm on my own now.

(Time Skip to Monday)

The weekend was strange. Ever since I finally broke up with Riku, things have been different. I've become invisible to my friends and acquaintances and the only two who actually speak to me is Joshua and strangely, Vanitas. But, they don't say much to me. And ever since I broke up with Riku, Jo Dee has been flirting with him because she knows I'm gone. I really can just be alone now, not that I like my friends not talking to me, but I'll deal with it.

I get ready for school and I get out a long, dress-like shirt that is navy blue and some black jeans. I then get my brown button-up boots and before I slip them on and button them, I get a pair of white knee-high socks and slip those on before getting on my boots. After that, I brush my long hair and I notice the lace bow Riku gave me. I still haven't worn it yet, but I might as well wear it. I tie my hair up with the bow and I get my stuff and…I look at Xion, who is silent. I shrug like I'm used to it and I leave the room to go to the Lunch Hall.

(Lunch Hall)

I know Circi and Hikari won't get near me when I'm at our usual table and they'll be at Riku's usual table now, so I sit at the small table alone. My friends act as if I'm non-existent and just a student who comes here. I don't like being abandoned, but I don't care anymore. If my friends don't like me as a friend anymore; I'm just fine with it. I can handle myself. I notice my friends and acquaintances gather at their usual table and Riku sadly glances at me before turning away and chatting with everyone else. '_Don't look at them, Penelope. They don't care about what happens to you anyway._' I say to myself before continuing to eat. Then something hits me in the head and I see Jo Dee and her cliché laughing like hyenas at me. They must think I'm a total nerd! But, I just don't care anymore because at least I stand out.

After eating, I clean up and head to class, because it is time to start departing to get to class.

(Math Class)

And we have an end of unit assessment! Mr. Saïx told me I didn't need to do the test and it was optional, but I remarked that I'd be just fine doing it because I already know the topic. I get through the test in my usual time, check my answers and then I give it to Mr. Saïx who tells me to wait and do something at my seat like read or something. I am quiet as I read Alice in Wonderland for some time until I feel a tap on the shoulder. I look at the idiot behind me and Vanitas whispers, "I know it's strange to say this and I regret saying this but you need to get Riku back."

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you hate me." I whisper back. "It's bad enough that he is really upset that you broke up with him, and I think he won't forget anytime soon." Vanitas whispers.

I ignore Vanitas and I see that Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat, Rhyme and Demyx are in my class? Wait, were their class schedules changed? And why is Joshua- the pain of my life behind Riku and next to Vanitas? I remember the seat was empty, and there are MANY empty seats in this Advanced Math class. I'm also kind of unsure why Beat is here because he's a little…absent-minded in a way, but who cares?

Then I see Joshua staring at me. "Yoshiya Kiryu, why are you staring at me?" I whisper. "Because I can stare at you and you apparently can be quite the eye candy." Joshua answers. I turn red. "I hate you." I whisper and then I look at Riku, and he stares at me back. I see sadness in his eyes. I'm starting to feel a little guilty- Wait what? If I'm feeling guilty and I'm staring at him it means…I have affection for him?! Oh my Kingdom Hearts… I am beginning to not know who I am.

(25 minutes later)

Yep, Math Class is over. And Joshua wouldn't quit annoying me. I swear Joshua is a platinum-blonde haired demon who wants to torture me with how annoying he is.

Well, on to P.E. class.

(P.E. Class)

"Okay class, there have been some students who have been able to switch their schedules and they are in this class now. And I hope a specific student doesn't try slacking of like he did before." Then Ms. Merida glares at Demyx. "Today is the Mile-Run, Ladies go first." I go up to the starting point and I see a blonde haired chick with two bangs that stick up like antennas.

I look at her and she glares at me back. "What are you looking at me for?" The chick asks. "Yeah, I don't know. I've never seen you in this class before." I answer. That chick is a total bitch but I like her more than Jo Dee.

"My schedule got switched." The girl snarls. "And your name is…?" I ask. "It's Larxene, okay? Just quit talking." The girl, who is apparently named Larxene, snaps. I remember Larxene in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and in Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. So, if I had to be stuck somewhere with Jo Dee or Joshua, Riku, Vanitas and Larxene, I'd pick option 2. Yeah, I'd rather be stuck somewhere with four people than Jo Dee.

That's when the whistle blows and I quickly speed off. I notice that Jo De first and the girls in her clique are blocking Shiki and Rhyme so I might as well do something. I teleport Shiki and Rhyme in front of Jo Dee and they are surprised, but they begin running. Smirking to myself, I begin speeding up and I've almost halfway through my first lap until I see a flash of silver go by and I notice that Riku got ahead of me- Wait, he did WHAT?! Yep, now I am P.O. I speed up and catch up to Riku and I say, "You got me off guard there, Riku! I was WAY ahead." Riku looks at me and smiles. "Well, I had to impress you somehow." What?! Is he… Then I notice Joshua get ahead of us! "Bye, slowpokes!" Joshua yells. I am going to kill him. I speed up and Riku ends up catching up to me and I manage to catch up to Joshua. "What the heck, Yoshiya? I didn't know you were that fast!" I say in shock.

"Quit calling me Yoshiya. I prefer being called Joshua." Joshua snaps. "I just call you Yoshiya to annoy you." I state before running ahead and beginning my second lap. I know I P.O. Joshua. It makes me happy to annoy him. Then I get ahead and I'm on the quarter of my second lap and Riku and Joshua catch up. I look at Riku and say, "I'm feeling a little guilty about what happened." Riku asks, "Really?" I nod. "But I think I should wait a little longer till I fully realize if these are true feelings." Riku looks heartbroken.

"You really know how to make a person have a mood swing, huh?" Joshua asks. "Oh shut up, pretty boy." I growl before going as fast as I can run.

Then I finish my second lap and I continue going the same speed I used to finish my second lap and complete the third lap. I slow down on my fourth lap and on my way, I get near Jo Dee, who stops all of the sudden and as I pass by, I trip but I manage to keep from falling and I do a quick flip and land on my feet. I continue running and I ALMOST pass Joshua and Riku again before I'm kept from doing so.

"Nope, you've gone fast enough and I'm not letting you get ahead." Joshua states. I slap Joshua on the face, making him P.O. as I speed ahead. I look back at Riku who smiles and I then look at Joshua, who is death glaring me. I'm happy I was able to tick him off. I softly sing "Lights" to myself as I get close to finishing my final lap and then I NOTICE A SPECIFIC PLATINUM BLONDE HAIRED IDIOT GET AHEAD OF ME!

I immediately speed up and I almost pass Joshua and he keeps me from doing so. "No, no passing me." "No, I'm passing you." I state and I get ahead of Joshua and I finish all four laps and go to Miss Merida.

"I'm done, Miss Merida." I indicate. Ms. Merida looks at her watch and then her list and she says, "Penelope, your time is…5 minutes and 3 seconds! Good job!" I smile and I go on the bleachers and rest. I was the first one done! Now to relax- "I didn't expect that you to be that quick, Penelope." Darn it! If that platinum blonde menace wouldn't quit antagonizing me! "Nice job, Penelope." I look at Riku, who is smiling softly. I beginning to like Riku better, I guess. On the other hand, I HATE JOSHUA MORE THAN VANITAS. Yep, he annoys me THAT much. He is THAT intolerable.

(15 minutes later)

I wish I brought my I-Pod with me. I just can't think because I can't hear my thoughts. Why? It's a person with a three syllable name, has platinum blonde hair and his name starts with a "J". Yep, you guessed it! It's JOSHUA. I want to slap him because he will NOT shut up! "Hey Joshua, can you do a favor for me really quick?" I ask in a sweet tone. "Yeah, what is it?" "Shut the hell up." I growl. Joshua rolls his eyes and pulls out his orange cell phone and types digits into it. Oh crap! A random object hits me. "OW! What the hell, Joshua?" I ask angrily. Joshua smirks. "Now you're quiet." I look at Riku who just blinks and looks away. "Riku…you hate me?" I ask sadly. Riku looks at me in surprise and answers, "What? Why would I hate you?"

"It's because I always see Jo Dee around you now. She probably is your girlfriend, isn't she?" I ask in melancholy. I notice that Riku is in absolute shock. "What are you saying?! If Jo Dee were my girlfriend, it would mean I lost my sanity!" Riku answers. I look at the ground and I hear the platinum-blonde demon giggling at what happened.

I glare at Joshua and ask angrily, "Why are you laughing?!" I ask angrily. "And I thought you didn't like him. Are you feeling heartbroken?" Joshua asks with a smirk. I look at Riku and then I turn back to Joshua. "It's none of your business, you idiot." I snap.

"I know you like him. I can see you blushing." Joshua states. My face is burning. "Now you're reminding me of Circi!" I yell. I the hear giggling again and I now see both Riku AND Joshua are laughing.

"Aw Penelope, you really are a denial." Joshua says before giggling. I feel humiliated. Then I feel as if someone is hugging me and I notice its Riku. "Aw…You're so cute when you're blushing, Penelope!" Riku says happily. That is when Riku and I are separated by someone.

"HEY! Keep your paws off my boyfriend or you will get hurt." I notice Jo Dee and I look at Riku sadly. "Jo Dee, I'm not…" Riku begins to say but I cut him off. "So you ARE her boyfriend!" I yell angrily yet sadly before storming off.

(Nobody's POV)

"Great, now look what you did, Jo Dee. Quit saying I'm your boyfriend!" Riku growls angrily. "I have to say that to keep Penelope from ruining our relationship, Ri-Ri." Jo Dee states. "I'm NOT your boyfriend though and I will never be! And quit calling me Ri-Ri. It's stupid." Riku snarls. "Aw Riku, I'll make sure you're my boyfriend soon. I don't see why you like Penelope so much. She is SO plain and normal." Jo Dee states.

"No Jo Dee, its opposite of what you are saying. Penelope is more special by an infinite-fold. In fact, you probably just want to date Riku to be more popular when Riku actually hates you." Joshua says flatly to Jo Dee. Jo Dee gasps. "I can't believe you're saying that you little…?"

Joshua types digits into his phone and a random object smack Jo Dee before it vanishes. "I'll be back, Riku. And I will make sure you're mine." Jo Dee growls before fleeing back to her clique.

"Thanks for getting her to leave, Joshua. But how will I get Penelope back?" Riku asks. "Time will tell, I guess. It just depends if she will come back to you or not." Joshua answers.

(3 hours later)

(A/N: Three hours past P.E. means that it was three hours after P.E. meaning it was Music Class.)

(Music Class)

"Hello class! Today we will just be practicing on our skills in music, so you may get to that!" Ms. Ariel told her class. That was when everyone began to work on their musical skills.

Penelope was practicing some songs on her violin and she overheard Jo Dee and Riku talking. "So Riku…do you want to go out sometime?" Jo Dee asks Riku. "No, I hate you and I'm in love with someone else." Riku answers. "But she broke up with you and you may never get back with her again! It's probably time to move on to someone else!" Jo Dee told Riku. "Just leave me alone, Jo Dee." "But…"

Then Penelope heard Joshua ask, "Jo Dee? Shouldn't you be working up on your music skill?" Jo Dee sighed and said in an annoyed tone, "Ugh…Fine." Then Jo Dee quit bothering Riku and went to her little cliché.

A soft smile appeared on Penelope's lips as she began to play her violin once more. Penelope softly hummed along with the music until her violin was knocked out of her hands by a specific blonde haired girl. And we know the girl is in fact, Jo Dee. "Why does Riku like YOU so much? There isn't really much that is special about you. You always get all the attention yet the attention should be going to ME! I think you're trying to take my reputation around here away!" Jo Dee growled.

Then a conducting stick flew and hit Jo Dee in the head. "You should be working, Miss Bolivia. Penelope has to concentrate on practicing for her performance. If I catch you slacking one more time, I will report to Miss Ariel and Miss Melody that you aren't working." Joshua growls. Jo Dee gets a P.O. look and goes back to her cliché once more.

"Joshua, will you PLEASE quit saving me? I can most certainly save myself. AND, you know I still hate you." Penelope indicated to the platinum-blonde before going to get her violin. That was when someone else got Penelope's Violin before she could get it. Penelope looked at Joshua.

"Hey, can I have my violin back now? I should be practicing." Penelope told Joshua. "I guess so. Here you go!" Joshua handed Penelope back her violin and then she continued to practice, but at a point, she suddenly stopped.

(Penelope's POV)

I'm currently feeling LOTS of pain. And Riku is the reason. I think my heart is in multiple shards because of what I did. I'm now feeling more regret than I've ever had before.

And the worst thing is... I've realized how black my heart is. I guess Roselyynn was actually right about one thing. I never knew that I was this vicious, especially since I'm always so cruel and black-hearted to Joshua. I was nicer back then, until my heart was broken and I need to be who I am. If I'm not, I don't know who I'll be anymore.

"Joshua..." I say softly yet loud enough to get Joshua to notice. When Joshua turns to look at me, I suddenly hug him.

(A/N: Wait…what?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! Penelope: I have to redeem myself! Everyone else: What the…? Joshua: Well, that was unexpected. Penelope: I think I might be meaner than Jo Dee at times. CirciFox81314: Um…You're not that mean. Penelope: *Crying* you're just saying that! Neku: Um….We should get back to the chapter I guess.)

I notice everyone is confused at the current moment, and Jo Dee and her cliché are laughing like idiots. And I'm still hugging Joshua. "I'm really sorry for being so mean to you, Joshua. Can you forgive me?"

"Um…I guess so…But why are you hugging me?" I immediately blush and release my embrace. "Sorry…That kind of just…happened." I say, sounding embarrassed.

I then look at Xion and walk over to her. "Xion, I'm also sorry for being coldhearted towards you." I say softly in apology. "I forgive you, Penelope." I smile at Xion.

Then I look at Riku and I feel my eyes filling up with tears. "And Riku…" I say sadly before I immediately walk over and hug him. "Riku…I'm sorry for what I did…" I notice Riku smirk and I feel as if he's wrapped his arms around me.

"I still like you, Penelope." Riku whispers. That's when we're separated again. "I told you to keep your freaking paws off my boyfriend!" Jo Dee growls.

I now notice the room is still quiet. "Um, just WHEN was Riku your boyfriend?" I ask. Jo Dee glares at me. "That's none of your business." Jo Dee snaps. "Well, as far as I KNOW, Riku is MY boyfriend, not yours." I growl. Jo Dee stares at me in shock. "What…? Just when is HE your boyfriend?!" Jo Dee asks angrily. "We made up, and you better stay away from him." I say in a low tone. Jo Dee backs away.

"I can't believe this!" Jo Dee cries. "Of course you can't, stupid." I say with a smirk. Jo Dee storms off back to her cliché and I hear cheering. I feel better now since I finally as able to realize me true feelings. I feel like I know who I truly am now.

(A/N: YAY! Riku and Penelope are back together! I was originally going to have this as two chapters but I thought about it and decided to make it one chapter! I'd feel bad to have Riku and Penelope not together for a long time. Penelope: …Wait…WHAT DID I JUST DO?! Joshua: Uh… you apologized? Penelope: Oh Kingdom Hearts! The Light has taken over me! Riku: What the…? Neku and Vanitas: Let's just get back to the chapter already… Wait, why are you talking? Quit copying me! Joshua: Um… Let's go back to the chapter.)

(3 hours later)

(Dorm 13)

School is over and I feel more relaxed. And I remember I was nice and apologized to some people in Music Class! Wait…WHAT? I get up and go to look at myself in the mirror.

When I see my face, I can't recognize myself. Why? For one thing, I apologized! To Joshua! Oh my Keyblade, this can't be happening! It must've been a bad dream or something because I will never forgive Joshua…Wait…OH MY KEYBLADE! I DID!

I think my extreme light side will wear off by tomorrow.

(A/N: And that's the end of chapter nine! I also appreciate XxKenseyXx13 and Xero the Pyro for the reviews! Oh and I know there was a bit of cursing in this chapter but there will be less in the next chapter, chapter 10! And I think the burns have healed!

Axel: *Uses Firaga Burst, Triple Firaga, Fira, Fire and Firaga*

CirciFox81314: *Ignited* OWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Sora: Sorry for the long update!

CirciFox81314: Um…OW…I'll see you all…OW… in the next…OW…chapter...OW…

Axel: And no flames! Got it memorized?

CirciFox81314: HEY! OW…It's my job…OW…to say…OW…no flames…OW.

Axel: Too bad. See you all in the next chapter!

Yami and Demyx: And please review if you get the chance!)


	10. Chapter 10: Absolute Terror

(A/N: Hello people! It's CirciFox81314 here to present chapter 10 of Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High! And there really will be less cursing in this chapter because when there was cursing in the last chapter, to me, it kind of sucked when that happened.

Penelope: Aw…

CirciFox81314: And Penelope will go back to her old negative self again and she might be in a pink leotard with a pink tutu, and will be wearing a pink bow and pink shoes.

Penelope: Yeah- WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Darn it! Was it that Princess Tutu anime you've been watching?!

Joshua: You can't really judge her for that. She's wanted to watch the anime for a while AND she used to be a Ballerina.

CirciFox81314: Yeah…I used to take Ballet Class and before that I was a cheerleader! But that was in Kindergarten.

Sora: Why were you a Cheerleader?

CirciFox81314: Don't ask! Oh, and I have to switch computers for a bit until I fix the internet issues on my laptop, so it might take a while for me to update new chapters.

Penelope: Um, how will it take a while?

CirciFox81314: Because I have to be at my Dad's Work from 9:00 AM to 5:00 or 6:00 PM!

Joshua: Okay…?

Yami: I know I wasn't asked to do the disclaimer but I don't really care right now SO…CirciFox81314 doesn't and will NEVER own Kingdom Hearts, or the Final Fantasy and TWEWY characters in this story! If she did…Um…Well…Yeah, I don't know what would happen. She really just owns her OC's. She also doesn't own the songs that have been mentioned in the previous chapters.

CirciFox81314:*Blinks in shock* I can't believe you Yami! Well, anyway, I appreciate XxKenseyXx13 and Xero the Pyro for their reviews!

Penelope: Everyone still appreciates it and Joshua still annoys the heck out of me.

Joshua: And I think you're WAY too negative.

Penelope: Oh put a lid on it. At least there are no Mary Sues here.

CirciFox81314: *Laughs nervously* Uh…A Mary Sue might be introduced in this chapter.

Everyone: *Blinks in shock* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU?!

Roselyynn: If it's my cousin Echinacea I will flip out.

(Echinacea walks in)

Echinacea: OMG! I'm in a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic!  
(Echinacea notices Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Terra, Demyx and Zexion (He's still in this story if you are unsure or something.).)

All the guys mentioned above: *Pales*  
Echinacea: OMG! I SEE SORA, RIKU, ROXAS, VENTUS AND TERRA!

Axel, Vanitas, Demyx and Zexion: *Sigh in relief*

Echinacea: AND THERE'S NEKU, JOSHUA AND BEAT ALONG WITH TIDUS AND WAKKA! I'M SO LUCKY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Axel: DIE MARY SUE! *Uses Firaga Burst*

Echinacea: *Attack doesn't work* I'M IMMORTAL!

CirciFox81314: GUYS! GET OUT OF HERE!

All the guys currently here: Okay! AHHHHH! *Flee from room*

Penelope: I hate Mary Sues more than I hate Joshua.

Roselyynn: And the guys have witnessed the terror my Mary Sue cousin brings to the world.

Circi and Hikari: AHHHH! THE MARY SUE IS COMING FOR US!

Larxene: RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!

CirciFox81314: I'll let the cursing pass.

(All the girls except CirciFox81314 flee the room as Echinacea goes after them)

CirciFox81314: This might be longer than one of my previous Author's Notes! And I apologize to bring in a Mary Sue that isn't Jo Dee but it was a Plot Bunny that wouldn't leave me alone and the Plot Bunny wasn't Yami in a Bunny Suit like in ATOTWAS, which stands for the name of another one of my Kingdom Hearts Fanfics called A Twist of Time with a Search! And a reason I haven't updated for a bit is because I got my third Kingdom Hearts game which I beat a while ago and the game was Kingdom Hearts: Re: coded. I already have Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and now I have Re: coded too and it's the fifth Kingdom Hearts game I played (Because I played Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (Not Re: Chain of Memories, the original Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories for the GBA which my Best Friend has.) and Kingdom Hearts (I have a save file at my Best Friends house! :3) so yeah! On with the chapter! And Echinacea (The Mary Sue along with Jo Dee who I also consider a Mary Sue) will make some appearances in this chapter but there is a reason why the chapter is called Absolute Terror besides the Mary Sue character and I think I've already said WAY TOO much so on to the chapter!

Larxene: *Yelling from outside* STAY BACK YOU MARY SUE! I HAVE KUNAI AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO US THEM!

CirciFox81314: *Blinks* Um… Don't mind Larxene or the other characters at the moment so uh…On to the chapter like I said! And if you don't consider the character profiles chapter as the first chapter then in a way it's Demyx's chapter! That is all from me and uh…Really on to the chapter this time!

Chapter 9: Absolute Terror

(Tuesday)

(Dorm 13)

(After school)

(A/N: I know I actually skipped the school day but you'll see why.)

(Nobody's POV at the moment)

Penelope was reading and finishing Alice in Wonderland as she relaxed on her bed. As she was reading the last pages, she suddenly felt something hard under her pillow. Luckily, Xion wasn't in the room at the moment so it made it convenient enough for Penelope to look at what was under her pillow.

It was another game and there was a note in it which said: "Um…Hi Penelope! I know I said I wouldn't give you ANOTHER game but I noticed I forgot one, and it was Kingdom Hearts: Re: coded. At first, I thought the game wasn't important enough to the plot at all, but at the time, I didn't realize it kind of was. It's a DS game so you can play it on your DS or 3DS blah, blah, blah, you get the point here so here you go! Signed,"

Penelope had a single thought about Zia at the moment and the thought was, "_Zia you idiot! Why didn't you just give me the game in the first place?"_

And then Penelope saw ANOTHER game. And the note on it said, "I know you already have Chain of Memories but I don't care at the moment so here's Re: Chain of Memories! And I swear this will probably be the last game. Signed,"

Penelope blinked at the game case and then took off the note and wrote on the back of it which said, "You really suck, Zia. I know you'll end up giving me ANOTHER game sooner or later. Signed, Penelope Petunia Bunny. P.S. HEY! I actually wrote my name! Why can't you just write 'Signed, Zia' after the message? I mean really."

The note magically flipped over and there was new writing on it. And Penelope stared in shock at what was written on the note.

"Write something like that again and I will unlock everyone's memory and make the Keyblade War happen. Signed, Zia. P.S. I WROTE MY NAME." Penelope was now scared of Zia at the moment. Then there was some loud pounding on the door like it was a Key moment.

"PENELOPE! OPEN THE DOOR OR WE'LL BE KILLED BY HER!" Penelope heard Sora yell. "_What is going on?_" Penelope opened the door with Psychic and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Axel, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Terra, Aqua, Demyx, Zexion, Xion, Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Circi and Hikari along with Neku, Joshua, Beat, Rhyme, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Yuffie, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Larxene run in (A/N: The dorms are actually pretty big.) and close the door. Then Xion immediately locked the door and said, "Thank you, just thank you Penelope! You saved us from dying!"

"Um, why are you all in here and how can everyone be in here?" Penelope asked. Riku casually answered, "The dorms are pretty big if you didn't notice." Penelope then noticed everyone might be able to see Kingdom Hearts: Re: coded and Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Memories and she quickly yelled, "TURN AROUND OR WHO EVER WAS AFTER YOU WILL GET YOU!" Everyone except Circi, Hikari and Joshua turned around and they quickly made the cue to seal the games, which Penelope did.

"You guys can turn back around now," Penelope indicated before the others turned around. "So who was chasing you all? Jo Dee and her cliché?" Penelope asked.

"It was worse than that, stupid. A Mary Sue was chasing us." Larxene answered rudely. Penelope tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Mary Sue? What Mary Sue?"

"It was my cousin, Echinacea! I had no idea she went to this school! Why do I have to have a Mary Sue for a cousin?!" Roselyynn answered, even though she got a bit off track at the end.

"I thought you said you had three cousins." Penelope indicated. "No, I said I had three cousins and Echinacea. Marina, Kiwi and Kimi aren't Mary Sues but Echinacea is a MAJOR Mary…"

Then annoying knocking was heard on the door. "CAN I COME IN?!" A loud yet ANNOYING voice asked. "NO! YOU WILL NEVER COME IN HERE!" Riku screamed. "OKAY!"

Then the door magically opened and it wasn't Penelope's doing. Then a girl with Echinacea-colored hair (A/N: I think Echinacea is a wildflower that is in the same genus or family as the Daisy.) with matching eyes was seen.

"I pick locked the door!" The girl said happily. Penelope turned to the others in the room and saw that they were as white as paper.

"IT'S THE MARY SUE!" Hayner screamed. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Pence yelled. Everyone but Penelope and the girl backed away slowly.

"Hey Mary Sue, GET THE HELL OUT IF MY DORM!" Penelope yelled at the girl.

"Okay!" Then the Mary Sue closed the door and left.

The room was quiet until Riku, Joshua and Xion hugged Penelope. "THANK YOU! YOU SAVED US ALL!" Riku, Joshua, Xion and the others yelled.

"Let go of me!" Penelope cried in anger. Nobody really listened. "Maybe you all should stay in your dorms and make sure the Mary Sue doesn't get you." Penelope indicated.

That was when everyone except Riku left. (Xion left to hang out with Axel and Roxas.)

Penelope didn't see why he was still there, and she was going to start Kingdom Hearts: Re: coded, but with Riku around, she knew she couldn't AND she sealed the game in the box before she could play it so what else could Penelope do?

"Hey Riku, why are you still here?" Penelope asked quietly. Riku smiled in response and answered coolly, "I wanted to hang out with my girlfriend, that's all." Penelope mentally face palmed. "_I will never get him out of here!_" Penelope screamed in her head before mumbling, "Maybe we can hang out later."

"Hang out later? Nah, I wanted to spend time with you right now." Riku stated. Penelope was in shock. "How did you…?"

"I have pretty sharp hearing." Riku answered before smirking at Penelope. "Now what do you want to do, Penelope?"

(Penelope's POV)

I'm officially scared of Riku. I know he's cute and all, but I'm sensing he has a dark side! Well, all people really have a hidden dark side, and Joshua still annoys me.

Just because I was all sugary-sweet at a point yesterday doesn't mean I like Joshua at all. Really, I still hate him.

And Riku kind of annoys me at times but he can be REALLY fierce when he wants to. Like that one time we were fighting. I swear he could've-

"What are you thinking about Penelope? You've gone awfully quiet." The next thing I know I whacked something hard with my fist and when I look at Riku, who is death glaring me and I see that my fist connected to one of Riku's pressure points and I knew I was officially going to die.

"What the hell? Why did you punch me? That REALLY hurt!" Riku snaps before I look down at the floor.

Why does my life have to end so early? And I also realized I unveiled his dark side and I think something is going to get broken.

"Penelope, why did you punch me?" Riku growls and when I make eye contact, I'm trembling a little. I don't know if Riku can tell if I'm scared or not. I think he can tell.

"Sorry about startling you. I just don't get why you punched me." Wait…WHAT? Why did he apologize?! I GET NONE OF THIS! Shouldn't I be the one apologizing?

"Hey, snap out of it." I hear Riku say softly into my ear.

And I'm startled again! He is really good at scaring me but I wonder what he wants with me. And then a tune magically begins playing in my head and…WHY IS IT LIGHTS?! Really?! Well…the truth is…It's one of my favorite songs so I softly begin singing along and tapping to the rhythm.

(Riku's POV)

I have to admit one thing, and that is the fact Penelope has a golden singing voice. I sometimes want to sing along with her, but I usually don't because of what happened after Prom Night on Friday, November 13th.

Now I can't help myself because now Penelope is starting to sing "Princess of China" by Coldplay and Rihanna so… I begin singing and when it's Penelope's turn, she looks at me and is in current shock and she begins singing her verse and at some points we sing together.

(A/N: In the original writing of this story, where Penelope was originally much nicer to Xion and stuff and Jo Dee turned nice over time, Riku and Penelope apparently sang this song in battle, and I still regret the fact I wrote that. AND Joshua wasn't in that story. Roselyynn, Yami and Saki: Weren't we able to wield Keyblades in that story? CirciFox81314: Yeah, and you still can, but it's in the later chapters of this story. Penelope: And wasn't Zia the- CirciFox81314: SHUT UP! In this story, I am keeping from accidentally turning it into an unnecessary X-Over, okay?! Penelope: Isn't Zia your persona or something? CirciFox81314: *Duct tapes Penelope's mouth shut* Zia is an OC that reflects me, but has awesome magical powers and can draw anything she wants to! I can't do that! Joshua: Um…back to the story…? Neku: Yep, what Joshua said?)

When we stop, Penelope stares at me in shock and says, "I didn't know you could sing. Not that I care or anything but, wow." I blush a little.

"I usually hide the fact I can sing, that's all." I indicate to Penelope. "You just hide the fact you can sing so Fan girls don't chase you 24/7, huh?" Penelope asks me.

"Yeah…wait, WHAT?!" I ask in surprise. Man, she got me good. I notice Penelope giggling softly and I smile back at her and wrap my arms around Penelope and lock her in an embrace.

When I release my grip, I ask Penelope, "Do you want to go to the beach later?" Penelope softly smiles and answers, "Yeah, I guess."

I then wave bye to my girlfriend as I leave her dorm and shut the door behind me.

(2 hours later)

(Nobody's POV)

(D.S.H.S Field)

Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Neku and Beat (For some reason) were chatting about whatever (yet Neku was being pretty quiet) and then Jo Dee and some of the girls in her Clique pass by and stop at a spot close by. The five boys went silent and listened to what they were talking about.

"So Dee, did you bring the Justin Bieber album?" A girl asks Jo Dee. "Yeah, I also brought the One Direction Album! And, I also brought along the Big Time Rush album!" Jo Dee answers. (A/N: No offense to any of the fans of Justin Bieber, One Direction or Big Time Rush Fans, but you'll see one of the reasons this is called Absolute Terror. I freak out if I hear one second of a song by any of these groups and I feel bad for those who are going to hear them.)

Then one girl set down the stereo that the group brought with them and Melanie put in the Justin Bieber disc in, in excitement. Then "Baby" began playing.

Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Neku and Beat were in panic and they tried to block out the evil music, but it seemed impossible to keep it from torturing them.

That was when Joshua came over and noticed that the five guys were in panic mode. "Hey, what's wrong…?" Joshua began to ask until he heard the Justin Bieber song. Joshua's lilac eyes widened and he yelled, "OH MY KEYBLADE! THIS IS TORTURE!"

Then Roxas stared at the Stereo like it was evil and he slowly got up and summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "I will end your pain and avenge you guys for hearing the evil that is Justin Bieber!" Roxas yelled.

"We're coming too!" Sora and Ventus indicated. Roxas nodded. Ventus then summoned Wayward Wind and Sora summoned his Kingdom Key.

"ATTACK THE DEMON THAT IS TORTURING US WITH THE NOISE OF EVIL!" Roxas yelled as he, Sora and Ventus charged for the Stereo Jo Dee and her clique were using.

"Hey look! I think they want us to turn the music up!" Maize indicated. "I'll turn up the stereo and spread the joy!" Jo Dee said happily before turning up the volume on the stereo, which made Sora, Roxas and Ventus fall over and moan in pain.

Then Joshua stormed over to Jo Dee and her clique and pulled out his cell phone. He typed digits into his phone and random objects destroyed the stereo along with the Justin Bieber disc, the One Direction disc and the Big Time Rush disc. The girls stared at Joshua in shock and asked, "Why did you destroy the sound of Justin Bieber's voice?"

"Because while you sit there being all fan-girly and get poisoned by Justin Bieber, One Direction and Big Time Rush, everyone else who is actually sane hears the noise and their eardrums blow up!" Joshua answered before walking away and going off with Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Neku and Beat.

"I'm lucky I downloaded the songs on my I-Pod Nano and brought the portable speakers for it! Let's rejoice in the beautiful sound that is Justin Bieber, One Direction and Big Time Rush!" Jo Dee told her group shortly after the six boys left.

(A/N: Ah those stupid girly-girls, they never learn, do they? Well, this isn't the end yet! So let's get back to the chapter!)

(Destiny Islands Shore)

(Still nobody's POV)

Riku and Penelope were watching the slowly begin to set and then someone snuck up behind Penelope and tapped her on the shoulder, which apparently scared the crap out of Penelope. And it is REALLY easy to guess who exactly tapped Penelope, because it was the blonde who apparently antagonized Penelope, and his name started with a "J". Yep, you guessed it. It's Joshua.

When Penelope looked at Joshua, she snarled, "Damn it, Joshua! What do you want?" Joshua was taken aback by what she said.

"You apologize to me yesterday and now you are acting like a total jerk again. Maybe I should tell Zia of your behavior towards me?" Joshua asked before smirking evilly.

Penelope looked scared and cried, "No, no, no! Don't tell Zia, Joshua!" Riku apparently had no clue who this "Zia" was and he didn't see why Penelope was so scared.

"Who's Zia?" Riku asked Penelope and Joshua. "It's really none of your concern, Riku." Joshua answered hastily, which surprised Riku. "Now Penelope…" Joshua began to say but was cut off by Penelope, who was in distress.

"Please don't tell Zia, Joshua! I don't want it to happen!" Penelope cried out in fear.

Joshua smirked because he managed to hit Penelope's weak spot. "I won't tell Zia on one condition: You have to at least try to be nice to me." Joshua told Penelope. Penelope gasped.

"WHAT? Are you insane? How can I be nice to you of all people?" Penelope asked in shock. Riku was also in shock by how easily Joshua got to Penelope's weak point. It was like she was more different on the inside than he thought.

Joshua smirked. "I know you just can't be nice to me, can you? Maybe I should just…" Penelope's eyes widened and then she yelled, "Please don't! I give in, okay? I'll try to be nice to you. Please just don't tell Zia!"

Riku was in shock as he saw his girlfriend give in. Joshua figured out her weak point quickly and was able to use it to his advantage. Just what was Joshua hiding?

(A/N: I know, I know. This chapter was shorter than I thought it'd be. But at least I was finally able to finish this chapter! So, I guess I'll-

Penelope: *Sobbing* Dammit! How could you do this to me?!

CirciFox81314: Sorry, not my fault. It was Joshua's fault.

Penelope: Stupid freaking Composer! Damn it! I'll get payback soon…

Joshua: But then I'll tell Zia!

Penelope: *Sniffle* I hate you. I fucking hate you, Joshua!

Riku: O_O…Remind me to NOT get her upset.

Beat: Whoa, now that was real harsh, yo!

Riku: What the…?

Neku: Well, Penelope is having her moments so don't ruin it or we'll die.

Axel: No flames or you will get burnt back! By me! Got it memorized?

CirciFox81314: Ugh, yeah. End of chapter. Cut. Bye. Yeah, you get the point.

Yami and Demyx: See you all later!)


	11. Chapter 11: Penelope's Torture

(A/N: Hey, I'm back to write Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High again and we all know who this is. Yep, it's me, CirciFox81314! Why haven't I worked on this story, you may ask? I hadn't updated my other stories in a long period of time so I made an Oath to not update until I updated my other stories! It took forever, BUT I did it! And now…This is part of the torture Penelope will receive from Joshua and Riku a little bit, but she changes a bit as well in a way, but she still hates Joshua!

Penelope: *Walks in the room, with her hair all messed up and her face red*

CirciFox81314: *Sees Penelope* Hey Penelope…OH MY KEYBLADE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!

Penelope: *Sniffle* I was sobbing my heart out.

CirciFox81314: Why?

Penelope: Because of what you did to me in the last chapter! I have to be nice to Joshua! Why is he one of your favorite characters?!

CirciFox81315: Reasons.

Penelope: *Sniffle* JOSHUA IS A DEVIL AND HE SHOULD DIE AND BURN IN-

CirciFox81314: *Cuts Penelope off* WOAH! Calm down!

Penelope: *Starts sobbing again.*

Riku: I'll go calm her down.

(Penelope and Riku leave the room.)

CirciFox81314: I'm hated by characters…anyway; I appreciate XxKenseyXx13 and Xero the Pyro for their reviews! I always appreciate them…And I also appreciate Awesome Name (I had to clarify by what he meant by the review first because I was unsure if it were a compliment or an insult but it turned out to be a compliment!) for the review as well!

(Joshua walks in the room)

Joshua: Umm…Hi?

Neku: Oh, hey Josh. Penelope said you were a devil.

Joshua: *Blinks* Ah…okay.

CirciFox81314: Um…hey Yami?

Yami: On it! CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or the TWEWY and Final Fantasy Characters in this story nor does she own the music. All she owns is this Fanfic's Plot, her OC's and her 3DS which she usually uses to review stories.

CirciFox81314: Yep, and Penelope hates me.

Penelope: *Yelling from outside* I DON'T HATE YOU, I HATE JOSHUA!

CirciFox81314: Okay…?  
Ventus: So…Chapter Time!

###################

Chapter 11: Penelope's Torture

(5:30 AM)

(Penelope's POV)

I wake up, my heart beating quickly. Why is this so? Joshua. I have to be NICE to him. That is one of the last things I'd ever want to do, but sadly, I can't. And because of it, I was inflicted with a nightmare. I know I should TRY to be nice to Joshua, but sadly, since he is a total jackass, why should I? But now I have to, and it is giving me a headache.

Remember the phrase, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."? I will not speak a word! If I end up speaking to Joshua again, I'll be silent. No words, just silence. But now that I think about it, I can play Re: Coded now!

I pull the box out from under my bed and unseal it, only to hear Xion mumble, "Dear Kingdom Hearts, Penelope, don't you know the meaning of 'sleep'?!"

"I can't sleep. I need to recover from a nightmare." I indicate. "We still have school in the morning…" Xion mumbled. "I can still wake up, FYI." I indicate.

"Why are you always so mean to me…?" Xion asks. I feel a pain in my chest and I feel controlled somehow. "I'm always mean to you? Oh, I'm so sorry, Xi-Xi! Can you forgive me?" Who is doing this? "_WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IS GOING ON?" "__**I kind of have some control over you, Penelope.**_" I hear Zia indicate. That little bitch!

"_Give my body back! I already have to be "NICE" to Joshua, and that will be a living hell for me and I've had ENOUGH of Jo Dee and the Mary Sue! I don't want you to antagonize me now!_" I indicate to Zia through my thought.

Then I hear Xion say, "I guess I forgive you, Penelope." I have control over my body again. "Are you sure you forgive me? I mean, I always act like such a bitch, and I really shouldn't be acting like that towards you because you don't deserve it! I know a specific platinum-blonde demon who I should be mean to though because he's a total jerk, but you, you don't deserve it! You've already gone through enough pain." I state. I know I'm always so mean to Xion. She doesn't deserve it, and I think she just wants to be my friend. I finally get it now.

"Are you sure I didn't deserve it, Penelope? I really just want to be your friend…that's all…" Xion tells me. I smile. "Well…maybe we can be…friends?" I ask.

Xion's eyes glitter. "Friends…really…? You want to be my friend…?" Xion asks. I nod. The next thing I know, I'm getting hugged by the Ravenette. "ACK, XION I CAN'T BREATHE!" I yell quietly. (A/N: Yell…quietly? Quiet yelling? What?)

"Oh…sorry…goodnight…?" Xion asked me. "Goodnight, Xion." Xion and I go back to ours beds and I take Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded out of its box and play it for a while until I get to a saving point and turn the game off.

Then I fall back asleep.

(Penelope's Heart)

(Nobody's POV at the moment)

_Penelope noticed she was in her heart and she thought it was a dream. "What…Why am I in here…" Penelope then blinks and growls, "ZIA!" Zia appears. "Hey Penelope, how's it goin?" Zia asks casually._

(Now it is Penelope's POV)

"_WHY DID YOU SEND ME HERE?" I ask angrily. "Cause…I needed to talk to you about something." Zia answers. "What do you want to talk to me about?" I ask in annoyance. "Well…uh…I forgot." Zia indicates before…blushing. "If it is about Joshua, I'm leaving." I growl. "Oh yeah, it WAS about Joshua!" Zia shouts._

_Great, my mood is ruined now. "You do realize I hate him, right" I ask. "Yeah…But why do you…" Zia began to ask until I answered, "YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID." "Uh…Okay? But why do you…" Zia began to ask again until I cut her off again and answered, "I HATE WHO I HATE, OKAY?!" _

"_Sheesh woman, calm down!" Zia yells. "Why am I here?" I ask angrily. "I can't remember now. Bye!" Then the room gets hazy._

(Dorm 13)

(6: 52 AM)

"Penelope! WAKE UP!" I hear Xion yell. My eyes open and I look at Xion tiredly. "Hey…Xion…I'm tired…" I say quietly. "Yeah, we don't have classes today!" Xion yells.

"WHAT?! WHY?" I ask in shock. "Because of Staff stuff." Xion answers. "ACK! HIDE ME!" I yell before covering myself with my blanket. "Are you hiding from Riku again?" Xion asks.

"NO! I'm hiding from Joshua!" I yell. "Joshua? Why are you hiding from him?" Xion asks. "He's out to get me! I swear!" I scream.

Then knocking is heard. I pull the blanket back over my head so I can see and I see that Xion is going to answer the door. "Don't. answer. it." I growl.

(Outside of Dorm 13)  
(Nobody's POV at the moment)

Riku is patiently standing at the door of Dorm 13, where he was waiting for someone to answer it. "_I wonder why I heard yelling…_" Riku thought.

(Dorm 13)

"Penelope, I'm answering the door." "NO DON'T!" Penelope screams. Xion opens the door and Penelope notices Riku. "Hey Xion? Is Penelope alright?" Riku asks the Ravenette. "She thought you were Joshua."

Riku blinked. "What?" "Penelope thought you were Joshua." Xion indicated. "Uh…why?" Riku asked in confusion. "Because she thinks he is out to get her."

"Out to get who?" A person suddenly asks. Riku, Penelope and Xion notice Joshua. And Penelope's eyes widen like this: O_O

"AUGH!" Penelope screamed and then shut the door, which caused Riku, Joshua and Xion to be outside of Dorm 13.

(Outside Dorm 13)

"That was quite random of Penelope." Joshua stated. "I think she's afraid of you." Riku indicated. Joshua giggled a little. "I don't see why she is." Joshua stated.

"It was probably because of last night, when you told Penelope she had to be nice to you." Riku indicated to Joshua. Joshua giggled. "She's that black-hearted, isn't she?" Joshua asked. "Penelope isn't black-hearted. I think she just hates you." Riku told Joshua.

"Ah…Well, I know why, but she should get over it." The three didn't notice Penelope creep out of the doorway with the Star Slinger summoned.

Penelope then yelled, "TODAY YOU FALL JOSHUA!" And she failed at hitting Joshua with Star Slinger because he stepped out of the way and Penelope landed face-first on the ground.

Then Jo Dee and some of her clique passed by and Jo Dee yelled, "Aw…You failed, Peneloloser!" Then the jerks walked off and Penelope looked up at Joshua and she then got up and ran off.

"And now look what you did." Riku growled. "Sorry. I didn't realize she'd get so upset." Joshua indicated.

(D.S.H.S. Field)

Penelope managed to get to the fields and she panted a little before walking a bit farther and tripping over something. Penelope noticed she tripped over a Shadow Heartless…Wait…HEARTLESS?!

Penelope immediately summoned Leviathan and she saw she was surrounded by Neo-Shadows, Shadows and Possessors. "Alright Heartless…Ready to die?" Penelope asked.

The Heartless then attacked Penelope but she dodged and quickly slashed the Heartless horizontally, vertically and diagonally before using a spin attack and landing a strike from above, defeating all the Heartless in the process. "Phew…I hope I don't have anymore Heartless to deal with.

Unbeknownst to Penelope, Vanitas was watching from a Tree and…He summoned Unversed to attack her. Penelope wiped them out in a flash. And then…

(A/N: Yeah… So, I was watching what happened in Atlantica…Oh my freaking gosh. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! SORA FREAKING SANG! I know many people hate Atlantica in Kingdom Hearts II because of all the musical numbers but REALLY? Well, I have to admit, Sora's singing was pretty good…And it may be a part of Penelope's Torture…

Joshua: What? *Goes on YouTube and watches what happened in Atlantica in KH2* OH MY COMPOSER! Penelope: Umm…What? When you say that… Joshua: *Walks back in the room* Ugh… I have a headache. Sora: Does EVERYONE hate my singing? CirciFox81314: It's not that, it's just it was…unusual…It was NOTHING but musical numbers and mini-games and…when you fought Ursula in that Musical Number…It was… weird… Sora: YOU CAN JUST TELL ME IF I'M BAD AT SINGING! TT^TT Neku: Let's get back to the story now….)

"Well, you're a pretty good, Keyblade Wielder, I admit." Penelope suddenly heard her worst enemy (Besides Joshua) say. Penelope turned to face Vanitas. "What do you want, Vanitas?" Penelope asked in annoyance.

Vanitas smirked and summoned Void Gear. "Ah…I knew this was coming." Penelope indicated. Just when Penelope and Vanitas were about to begin their duel, Sora walked out on the field and yelled, "HEY!" Penelope and Vanitas looked at Sora and Penelope saw he was wearing his Vampire Costume (Or as in KH1 and KH2- Halloween Town Form) and Penelope blinked.

Then she made a bottle appear and walked off which confused Sora and Vanitas. When Penelope came back, it was noticed that Penelope filled the bottle up with water (Chlorinated Water) and she then walked over to Sora and threw the water on him.

"TAKE THAT VAMPIRE!" Penelope yelled. "What was that for, Penelope? This is my Halloween Costume!" Sora indicated as he was trying to get the water off. "Hmm…It appears as if I haven't taken the Vampire down yet…So…" Penelope said quietly, acting as if she didn't know Sora was in his Vampire Costume.

Then Penelope smirked at Sora and then began to whack him on the head with Leviathan, which resulted in Sora getting dizzy. When Sora regained focus, he glared at Penelope. "Alright, that's it!" Sora summoned Ultima Weapon. "You're going down!"

Penelope looked at Vanitas and he said, "I'm going to help my cousin." Penelope sighed. "Okay, I guess I have to deal with two idiots now."

Sora and Vanitas got into their battle stances as Penelope got into her own. "_I know it will be useless to use only Leviathan, so I must merge my weapons together!_" Penelope was silent as the Star Slinger appeared and she pressed her weapons together to create Starblade.

"Are you ready to be taken down?" Penelope asked. Sora and Vanitas glared. "I take that as a 'yes'." Penelope stated.

(Song playing: Future Masters (A/N: It took a LONG time for me to figure out what song to use. I was literally trying to determine the theme when I was looking up some of the Battle Themes on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Oh and this song is from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and it's the Land of Departure song…I think that is what the title is called too. Oh don't mind me.))

Penelope tilted her head as she waited for Sora and Vanitas to attack, yet they didn't, so Penelope smirked and cast Firaga, which Sora and Vanitas dodged and Vanitas teleported behind Penelope and whacked her and she almost fell down, but when she hit the ground, she suddenly cart wheeled and got back up to her feet. But Penelope didn't notice Sora behind her.

Sora whacked Penelope and she fell on her face. "You really aren't trying at all." Sora stated. Penelope glared at Sora and then swung Starblade at Sora, which surprised him and he fell back. Penelope smiled at Sora evilly before casting a Fire spell, which Sora surprisingly blocked.

Then Sora managed to jump up and strike Penelope in retaliation and she fell back. Penelope then noticed Sora and Vanitas above her and she tightly closed her eyes and attacked with a powerful Firaga Burst spell, which surprised Sora and Vanitas, and she defeated them and won the battle!

Except that was the bad thing.

(Song ends)

Riku apparently saw what happened and when Penelope noticed his face, he saw that he was glaring and when Riku came over, Penelope gulped and said nervously, "Hi…Riku?" Riku asked calmly, "What did you do?" Penelope was clearly frightened by him.

"Oh…I did nothing at all!" Penelope stated, trying to lie. Riku glared at her once again. "Why did you hurt my best friend?" Riku asked. Penelope paled.

(Penelope's POV)

I'm dead. I thought it was bad with Joshua, but I now realize Riku scares me more than anything. He may usually be calm and all, but he is actually PRETTY scary and I'm telling the 100% truth. I'm not kidding. Riku can seriously scare me. And I think I've said this 50 times already.

I don't answer Riku's question, and his glare sharpens. "Penelope. What did you do to Sora?" Riku asks. I admit it without even thinking.

"I used Firaga Burst on Sora!" I admit. I notice fire in Riku's eyes. I begin to back away and I end up fleeing.

Then I hear Riku yelling, "PENELOPE!" Why do I do such idiotic things?

(Nobody's POV)

(D.S.H.S Field)

Riku was currently P.O. at Penelope for apparently attacking Sora. (A/N: She started it.) And he then kneeled down by his friend. "Don't worry Sora. I'll get payback for you and Vanitas." Riku indicated before getting up and running off.

(Destiny Islands Shore-Play Island)

(A/N: I will mention this now; I actually didn't realize there were a Main Island and a Play Island on Destiny Islands. So, to clarify, D.S.H.S is on the Main Island and the Paopu Fruit tree is on the Play Island. I also realized that the area where the tree was is a raised area of the Play Island. Only if I researched about Destiny Islands earlier…I probably won't mention the boat part either, just cause.)

Riku got to the Play Island VIA Boat (A/N: I swear, why didn't I realize there was two Islands? Penelope: Calm down. You probably thought that because in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Re: coded, you were mainly on the Play Island. CirciFox81314: I guess you're right.) And he saw Penelope by the Paopu Fruit tree.

Penelope noticed Riku and gasped. "Oh…Hi...Riku…?" Penelope said nervously. Riku stared at Penelope sadly.

"Why did you harm my friend?" Riku asked. Penelope didn't answer and she looked at the ground. "Fine, if you won't tell me-I'll have to get the answer out of you!" Penelope heard a "SHWING" noise and she turned around to see that Riku had summoned Way to the Dawn and that he was in his fighting stance.

"Riku, we don't need to fight! I'm sorry for what I have done!" Penelope cried. Riku shook his head. "Nonsense, I'm tired of you causing pain." Riku stated. Penelope summoned Star Slinger (She knew she couldn't win with Leviathan) and she got in her fighting stance.

(Song playing-Scherzo Di Notte (The Hollow Bastion Battle Song))

"Riku…I don't want to fight…You're just too powerful…" Penelope said in worry. Riku glared and used Dark Firaga and three purple fireballs hit Penelope. Penelope grunted and noticed Riku whack her with Way to the Dawn.

(A/N: I know Riku won't give up on Penelope, but when she angers him, he completely changes in personality)

Penelope had to fight back. She wasn't going to lose to him again, like those last two times. (A/N: It was in Chpt. 5 and Chpt. 7 when Penelope lost to Riku.) Penelope had to beat Riku for once, or she would never be able to get stronger than him and she knew she had to fight him later in time.

Riku almost hit Penelope again but she dodged and Star Slinger spun and extended to whack Riku before it went back to Penelope and it rotated again.

Penelope then began to hit Riku again until he suddenly vanished. "Hm…Where'd he…?" Penelope turned to face Riku. "Go…?" Riku then quickly slashed Penelope with Way to the Dawn and she dropped Star Slinger, which vanished.

Then Riku smirked evilly and de-summoned Way to the Dawn and walked closer to Penelope, who backed up. "Riku…what are you?"

Riku then used that well-known punch (The one he used on Xion) and Penelope fell onto the ground. And then Riku cast a Sleep spell on Penelope and she fell asleep.

(Song Ends)

(A/N: Joshua: 3 points for Riku and 0 for Penelope. Penelope: I suck at battling…)

Riku managed to pick Penelope up and carry her to the Boat before rowing back to the Main Island.

(2 hours later…)

(Dorm 13)

(Penelope's POV)

I'm in my…dorm? I guess it was all a dream. I almost got out of bed until I heard Xion yell, "Nuh-uh! You are not getting out of bed until your wounds are PROPERLY treated!"

"Wounds…? What wounds?" I ask. I then notice I have some bandages along with some bruises. "You know what they are, Penelope! You just had to anger Riku again didn't you?"

"Sorry about getting too rough with you, Penelope. I guess I forgot how delicate you are." I notice Riku…and Joshua? I'm actually happy to see Joshua for once! Why? Because Joshua didn't try to MURDER me like Riku almost did.

I ignore Riku and smile at Joshua. "Hi Joshua, How are you?" I ask. "I thought you hate me." Joshua indicates.

"Well, I'm being nice to you now, aren't I?" I ask. "Uh…am I invisible now?" I hear Riku ask.

I still ignore him. "Well…I guess?" Joshua says in confusion. I then look at Xion and ask, "When will I be able to get up again?"

"After I use this," Xion casts Curaga and I feel much better. "Yep, you're better now." I smile, still ignoring Riku. "I should go apologize to Sora and Vanitas now for my behavior." I indicate.

I get out of bed and leave the room to Dorm 14 (Sora and Riku's Dorm is Dorm 14.).

(Outside Dorm 14)

(Nobody's POV)

Penelope shook a little as she knocked on Dorm 14's door. She was worried Sora was still mad at her and he wouldn't answer, but Penelope's prediction was incorrect.

Sora answered the door. "Hey Penelope, how's it goin?" Sora asked. Penelope blushed. "Oh…Hey Sora…uh…I kind of wanted to apologize to you and Vanitas for my behavior…"

"Okay! Vani and I were just talking. Come on in!" Sora said to Penelope before smiling. Penelope walked into the room and saw how nice it was. She also noticed Vanitas. "Vanitas…I'm sorry for…" Penelope began to say until Vanitas cut her off.

"Look, don't be the usual moron you are. I accept your apology." Penelope glared at Vanitas and her eyes glowed purple before using her Psychic Power and throwing him back. "I SAID I was sorry!" Penelope snapped.

"Penelope…you're…Psychic?" Sora asked. Penelope turned red. "How did you find out?!" Penelope asked in shock. Vanitas blinked. "No way…So that is how you managed to inflict bad luck on Jo Dee?" Vanitas asked.

"Damn it! I tried to keep others from finding out! You better keep this a secret or else." Penelope growled. "Or else WHAT Mary Sue?" Vanitas asked.

Penelope got P.O. really quickly. "I am NOT a Mary Sue!" Penelope snapped. "Yeah you are." Vanitas stated.

"I don't get it…Why haven't you told Roselyynn, Yami or Saki?" Sora asked. Penelope sighed. "If I told anyone, I'm worried about what would happen to me."

Riku walked in without any of them noticing.

"But I mean... you're Psychic so…" Sora began until he was cut off by Riku. "What is going on?" Riku asked. Penelope mentally cursed to herself.

"Penelope is Psychic, Riku! Isn't that awesome?" Sora asked Riku. Riku tilted his head and when he looked at Penelope, he saw she had vanished.

"Sora, where's Penelope?" Riku asked. "She vanished into mid-air. I don't know where she went." Vanitas answered.

(Destiny Islands Beach- Play Island)

(Penelope's POV)

I'm an idiot. A complete idiot. Why did I have to get this scholarship? I swear I probably would've been better back in Hollow Bastion. I had to reveal my Psychic Power and knowing Sora, he'll probably tell the WHOLE school I'm psychic and then Jo Dee will make fun of me!

And…am I a Mary Sue? I've never thought about it much. I really should try being…normal…

"Wait…if I try to be just a Normal Schoolgirl, I won't be noticed much! Perfect!" I say out loud. I cover my mouth. "I'll try to keep from using my Keyblade, Star Slinger and my Psychic Power for the rest of the years here!" I oath.

Then Zia appears. "You'd really risk that?" Zia asks. "Yep. I don't care anymore." I answer. Zia face palms. "Penelope, it's almost impossible for you to NOT use your abilities." Zia states.

"Uh…That wouldn't work unless I was restrained." I indicate. Zia tilts her head. "I don't see why you'd want to pull through with this!" Zia cries.

"I know but I have to keep my promise. This is the only way to have the best school years of my life." I state.

"Penelope, you're the Guardian of light, Balance and Darkness for crying out loud if you…" I cut Zia off. "I'm sorry Zia. I have to do this." I state. I get whacked on the head with a Giant Pencil. "There is NO WAY I'm letting you do that!" Zia snaps.

I go silent.

"I can't let you restrain your powers! That is the worst thing you could do!" Zia yells. "Why is it?" I ask.

Zia is silent. I repeat myself. "Why is it?" Zia sadly answers, "Restrain your powers and the Memory of Everyone will be unlocked."

My eyes widen. "Ugh…But everyone is going to know about my Powers!" I cry out.

"Penelope, do you think Sora would tell EVERYONE? He would only tell specific people. And to add with that Circi, Hikari and Joshua already know." Zia indicates.

Tears begin to drip down my cheeks. "I realize how horrible of a Person I am." Zia then asks, "Are you sure you're even human at all?"

"What? I'm pretty sure I'm human." I indicate. "You may THINK that, but I said you're a part of this world now."

I look at Zia and frown. "Well, whatever happened happened. I'm starting to think I'm a Mary Sue as well…" I say sadly.

"Uh…Jo Dee and Echinacea are Mary Sues. You aren't." I smile. "Thanks. I should get back to the School ground now." Zia vanishes and I turn to see Riku.

"Riku…You know about my ability now, huh?" I ask. Riku smiles at me. "Of course! It now makes me even prouder to have you as my girlfriend!" Riku indicates.

I feel a tear drip down my cheek before I hug Riku. "You won't use me for my ability will you?" I ask in worry. "Of course not! I'm not so cruel I'd do that." Riku indicates.

I'm so happy that I kiss Riku on the lips for a couple of seconds and after that, I see he's in a trance.

"Riku, are you alright?" I ask before I release my embrace. Then I notice Joshua. "Uh…I suggest you two quit being all lovey-dovey before you make me sick." I glare at the platinum-blonde demon.

"Yeah, right, like you'd know anything about true love." I state before smirking. "Just shut-up already. We should be getting back to the School Grounds." Joshua indicates.

"I have to get Riku out of his trance first." I state. Joshua shrugs. "I'm fine with that as long as you don't kiss him again."

I smirk evilly at Riku before slapping him hard across the face, which got him out of his trance. "Ow…what was THAT?" Riku asks in pain. "Oh, that was a rock." I lied.

"Let's get back to school." Joshua indicates.

(Destiny Islands- Main Island- D.S.H.S)

Riku, Joshua and I got back to school. "I need to go speak with Roselyynn, Yami and Saki." I indicate before going in the building.

(20 minutes later)

(D.S.H.S Field)

"Are you guys mad I didn't tell you?" I ask Roselyynn, Yami and Saki nervously. "What? Of course not! You have every right to keep a secret from us!" Yami answered.

I smile softly. "Well…are you sure?" I ask nervously. "Of course! You don't have to tell us EVERYTHING y'know!" Roselyynn answers.

I frown a little and ask, "Do you think I'm a Mary Sue?" "What? Mary Sues are like PERFECT 24/7, like Jo Dee. Jo Dee is a MAJOR Mary Sue and she thinks she is SO damn perfect that she should have RIKU as her boyfriend! You are the complete opposite of a Mary Sue." Saki answers.

"Really? You mean that?" I ask. "Hell yeah! If you were a Mary Sue, I doubt we would EVER meet!" Saki answers before… smiling?

I see Saki's bangs curl up the second she smiles and then when she frowns again, her bangs go straight.

"I should promise you guys something…I won't hide anything important from you anymore…I had to trust Joshua with this, and I think I can trust you all as well…" I say to my best friends.

"Yeah? What is it that you want to tell us?" Roselyynn asks. "Well…I have something to ask you myself. If I tell you this, you will only tell Circi, Hikari, Joshua and I about it, right?" I ask. Roselyynn, Yami and Saki nod.

"Zia…" I call into the sky. I see that Roselyynn, Yami and Saki are staring at me as if I'm insane. Then a soft beam of light shines down and Zia appears…but she looks less of a silhouette.

I see Zia has long, flowing brown hair, shining green eyes and a flowing white gown. I also see that Zia has a golden crown on her head that is at an angle.

"You called? So I have to put their memories back, like Joshua…Okay!" Zia waves her scepter around and a beam of light hits Roselyynn, Yami and Saki and they clutch their heads as their eyes glow white and then…it stops.

"We remember everything now! So we help the Guardian of Light, Balance and Darkness as do the Lone Witch and the Vivid Striker!" Yami cries out.

"Uh-huh. So do you remember your titles? And who the GOLBD is?" Zia asks. Saki nods.

"I'm Roselyynn Rosepetal, the Angel of Roses." Roselyynn said proudly. (Like usual.)

"I'm Yami Tsunamagashi, the Princess of Water!" Yami announces. (Well, no wonder Demyx and her associate so well.)

"And I'm Sakiyani Sugarcane, the Mistress of Illusions." Saki states in a firm tone. (No wonder Zexion and she are similar.)

I smile but I look at Zia and ask, "Who's the Vivid Striker?" Zia giggles. "Isn't it obvious? It's Hikari!" I blush.

"Oh…and I wonder about Joshua…" I say softly. Zia smiles happily. "Joshua is kind of a "special" case. He is REALLY important to his town." I nod.

"Yep, I know what the idiot is." Then a random object appears out of nowhere and hits me. "Say something like that again and you'll REALLY be regretting your words." I turn to see the platinum-blonde demon.

"Oh. It's you, Joshua." I say in a bored tone. Joshua glares at me. "Don't you remember what I "requested" of you?" Joshua asks threateningly.

I blink as if I "don't" know. "I asked you to be "nice" to me. You aren't stupid enough to NOT know the meaning of "be nice to me", right?" I'd really like to punch him right now.

"I'm not a complete moron, idiot. I know the meaning of phrases." I answer. "And you remember "what" happens if you don't do what I ask, RIGHT?" I look at Zia and then I look back at Joshua. I gulp and nod nervously.

"Good. Now you probably are grasping how to use good manners around others." I hate him. He is an antagonizing little…

"Penelope. You do know who is here, right?" Joshua asks. Quit saying "right", idiot. It isn't showing any fucking point to your stupid words AT ALL. "FYI, I DO know who is…oh…I see your point." I begin to say until I realize what the menace will do if I don't treat him nicely. AS IF he deserves it.

As I said before, I KNOW what he did. I also wonder how Zia knew what happened in their world in the first place. Well, it's none of my concern. It's actually starting to get late.

Then I see Joshua is gone and when I turn around, I see that he is whispering something to Zia…OH NO! IS HE TELLING HER ABOUT MY BEHAVIOR?! I'M IN TROUBLE NOW! I CANNOT TELL WHO SCARES ME ANYMORE! I THINK BOTHE JOSHUA AND RIKU SCARE ME EQUALLY! I DON'T WANT THE WORLD TO COME TO-

"Penelope, what's wrong?" Roselyynn asks. I pale and I see Joshua smirking at me. "Uh…I have to go back to my dorm now…" I say nervously. "Why? Are you feeling ill?" Yami asks.

"Um…no…I'm just tired." I lie. "Are you sure? You don't look tired." Saki indicates. I think I am turning as white as paper. "Yep, I'm really, REALLY tired…so uh…bye!" I vanish.

(Dorm 13)

I'm happy I left. I bet Joshua is SECRETLY planning to KILL ME! Have I gone crazy? Nah, I doubt it. And I know I said something about being kind of normal, but, that won't work so…

"Ah-ha! I can make a Schoolgirl Uniform that kind of looks like those Anime ones! Perfect! Now I should get Shiki's Help with this…"

(Dorm 7)

(5 minutes later…)

"You don't mind helping me sew an outfit? Thank you Shiki, you're a lifesaver!" I say happily.

"It's fine! My best friend and I would make outfits and stuff back home in Shibuya. She would design outfits and I'd make them! See Mr. Mew? I made him myself." Shiki indicates.

I smile. "Okay! Let's get started!"

(1 hour later…)

Shiki finished sewing my outfit. It was beautiful… "Thank you, Shiki! You're the best." I say happily. Shiki smiles at me. "I liked helping you out. I was a little surprised that you would ask me for help, because you usually do things yourself." Shiki indicates.

"You're a nice person. Sorry about my outburst a while ago…" I say apologetically. "Oh that one time you first ran into us and when you got all mad at Joshua? It's okay! Riku DID say that you were kind of stubborn and short-tempered at times." Shiki tells me.

"What? Ah, never mind. You're really likeable, Shiki. I hope we can talk more. Thanks again!" I say in thanks before smiling, waving goodbye and going back to my dorm for the night.

(Dorm 13)

I'm going to shut-down for the night and sleep because of school tomorrow! I just hope I avoid Joshua at all costs…wait…if I think that, it'll get my hopes up. But I have to at least try and avoid him. Nah, that is practically impossible.

(20 minutes later)

I'm all ready for bed now! I know I'm going to bed early but the earlier the better! So…Time to sleep…

(A/N: It's the end of the chapter…not! This is going to be a LONG chapter to make up for not updating so YAY! Penelope: I still hate Joshua. Joshua: Well you were nice to me earlier in the chapter! Penelope: I don't care. I still hate you. Neku: Let's just get back to the chapter before they break out into a fight.)

(The next day…)

(6: 52 AM)

(A/N: Wow…it's 6: 52 again! I like the numbers 5 and 2. :3)

I wake up on my own today. Xion is awake already and I notice she was about to wake me up. Well, you're too late Xion. But it's okay.

"Good morning, Xion? Did you sleep alright?" I ask before getting out of bed.

"Yeah. You seem excited today!" Xion indicates. I smile. "I'm going to wear something new today!" I say happily before laying the outfit Shiki helped me make on my bed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, so I'll be out in 10 minutes, okay?" Xion nods before I head into the restroom.

(9 ½ minutes later)

I'm already dried off and I'm getting my outfit on. As I do so, Xion asks, "Hey Penelope…Maybe you can sit with us today?"

""Us" as in yourself, Riku and the others, right? I mean, I'm worried there isn't enough room…" I begin to answer until Xion says, "It's one of the biggest tables in the Dining Hall. There's plenty of room. Besides, I think it'll make Riku happy and it would be nice if you were more social."

"_I'm trying to avoid Joshua…and I obviously know he's at that table…But still…I guess I should deal with it, I mean, I'm such a loner at times and I need to warm up to people more so…_" I nod. "Okay! I guess I'll sit with you guys…But what about Circi and Hikari?" I ask.

"Circi and Hikari will sit with us too! It's fine." Xion answers. I smile happily. And I've already tied my necktie on so I'm ready for school! And this outfit is super-comfortable!

I know I already thanked Shiki, but I will thank her again! But first…

"Hey Xion, are you ready yet?" I ask. "Yep! Let's get to the Dining Hall and meet up with the others!" Xion and I grab our bags and head off to the Dining Hall…

(15 minutes later…)

(Dining Hall)

Xion and I are at the table and everyone else has already met up with us! And Riku is sitting on one side of me while Xion is at my other side.

"Hey Penelope, are you wearing that outfit we made last night?" Shiki asks. I nod. "Uh-huh! I really like it!" I answer.

"It looks really cute on you Penelope! It looks like one of those Anime Schoolgirl outfits but it isn't blue and red…it's mainly purple!" Riku indicates with a smile. I look at Joshua and he looks at me back.

"I think the outfit compliments you somehow." Joshua states. "Thank I guess. Purple is one of my all-time favorite colors!" I say proudly. At least he wasn't annoying about it.

"Purple looks really nice on you, Penelope. Yellow and Pink does too…" Riku states. I hope he doesn't mention the yellow dress I had to wear one time when we danced together. I just don't like yellow outfits and stuff! It's the same with pink.

Then I see Jo Dee glaring at me from a far. Stupid Jo Dee. Like SHE knows anything about fashion. Then Jo Dee gets up and walks over to our table. "What's the fuss about? Are you saying that Peneloloser is more fashionable than ME?" Quit it with the nicknames you little bitch. It won't brighten your point.

"No. No one said that you were fashionable at all. We were just talking about my new outfit." I answer. "Like anyone cares about your dumb outfits." Jo Dee states.

I look at Joshua and he is glaring at Jo Dee in annoyance. Then I notice Joshua pull out his phone and type digits in and a random object appears out of nowhere and hits Jo Dee. "Ow! What was that?" Jo Dee asks in an annoying, whiny voice. Nobody answers her.

"Well, if everyone says your outfit is so "cool" I should see it." Jo Dee indicates. I get up and Jo Dee sees my outfit.

"That looks stupid. Are you attempting to cosplay or something?" Jo Dee asks in insult. When I look at everyone at my table, everyone (even Joshua) look pissed by Jo Dee's comment.

Then Riku gets up and asks in an angered tone, "What did you just say about my girlfriend's outfit?" I see that Jo Dee is scared. "Uh…nothing?" When I look at Riku, I see his angry glare.

Riku then repeats himself, but in a louder tone. "What did you just say about my girlfriend's outfit?" Jo Dee says in fear, "Uh…I said it was…stupid…"

Then Joshua surprisingly gets up. "You have some nerve to insult Penelope's nice outfit. Maybe you should be paid the price for rudely commenting, hmm?" I see Joshua's glare is intense as well. I still hate Joshua, but he IS standing up for me…somehow.

"Please don't! You'll ruin my makeup AND my outfit!" Jo Dee whines. "Quit worrying about your makeup and go back to your stupid clique before you get what's coming to you." I growl. Jo Dee immediately runs back to her group.

"Thank you Riku, and you too…Joshua." I say in thanks. Joshua smiles. "So you can be nice, but you just don't act like it?" "…" I remain silent. "And you have to ruin the moment by thinking of something insulting to say, but you keep it in your head."

No, HE ruining the fucking moment. Now he's back to being a jackass again. Damn Joshua. I hate him and I probably always will. I know I always say that I know what damn thing he did and it was so fucking CRUEL! And evil! I will NEVER forgive him, EVER.

(A/N: Penelope, just quit it. You're grieving over NOTHING! Neku is ALIVE now! I thought it added excitement to the game when the event happened. Penelope: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! CirciFox81314: Nothing. I still like Joshua, even if he's done some wrongs in his life. Penelope: You are a cruel, sick person. CirciFox81314: No I'm not! Penelope: Yes you are. Joshua: Just shut it, Penelope. Penelope: YOU SHUT IT YOU DEVIL! Neku: *Uses Psych* Shut up. CirciFox81314: Oh, I have to mention something. I have the TWEWY characters in this story use their weapons from TWEWY because to me, I thought it'd be ridiculous for them to use their Dream Eaters from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance because to me, it was kind of lazy. Penelope: OWW! DAMN IT! WHY DID YOU GUYS SUDDENLY ATTACK ME?! CirciFox81314: *Looks to see that Neku, Shiki, Joshua and Beat have gained up on Penelope* Ah…she can handle it. Penelope: HEY! DO YOU EVEN CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME?! CirciFox81314: Remember there are always Esuna and Cure, Cura and Curaga spells. Penelope: *Dodges Beat's attack* NOT HELPING! CirciFox81314: I refuse to attack my favorite TWEWY characters! Penelope: IF I DIE, THE STORY CAN'T GO ON! CirciFox81314: *Sighs* Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat…I'm sorry about this… *Summons Creator's Tool and goes to assist Penelope and it breaks out into war* Rhyme: Why is there ALWAYS violence here? Back to the chapter…)

"What are you thinking about, Penelope? You spaced out, like when Neku does sometimes." Joshua asks, snapping me out of my deep thought. "I am NOT spaced out!" Neku snaps.

"You can be at times." Joshua indicates. "Oh…it's 10 minutes till class. We should get there early." I say to break Neku and the platinum-blonde devil out of their argument.

"Oh, you're right. Let's go." Joshua says as I get my bag. And now I think I'm getting dragged to class by HIM! DAMMIT!

"Uh, Yoshiya, why are you…" I begin to ask until Joshua says, "Please refer to me as Joshua." I glare at Joshua and in response; he glares back and holds up his phone and…yeah…I'm helpless.

Like a bunny, who can't escape its predator? Damn Joshua! I hate him, and to think I have to bottle my damned thoughts up like this. I would willingly tell him off but if I do that, it's a One-Way Ticket to war.

And…Why is he DRAGGING me? I can WALK. I have to say this politely or I'm in trouble. "Uh…Yoshi- Err… Joshua, why are you dragging me?" I ask. Joshua giggles. "Because I can."

He. is. IMPOSSIBLE! And annoying. Why am I stuck walking with HIM? I guess this is how the rest of my day will be.

(A/N: And…yeah. That is the end of this chapter! What will happen to Penelope?

Penelope: I might be killed by how annoying Joshua is.

Joshua: *Giggles* How can you die from being annoyed?

Penelope: SHUT-UP!

Roxas: HEY! That's MY line.

Penelope: Too bad.

Riku: *Face palms* I hope Penelope doesn't go insane- wait, weren't you guys just fighting?

Joshua: We WERE, but CirciFox81314 wasn't attacking and she managed to stop our battle by mentioning something about-

Riku: Whatever you do, do NOT say C-O-F-F-E-E.

Joshua: Why can't I say-?

Kairi: Please just DON'T. Sora will blow the house up.

Neku: Is it the same with saying-

Roxas: Don't say C-A-N-D-Y either.

Beat: Why can't we say Coffee or Candy?

Sora: WHAT?! WHERE?!

Riku: Damn it, Beat!

Penelope: HEY! Be nice.

CirciFox81314: *Quietly speaking* I hope Sora doesn't find the secret break room.

Sora: *GASP* CANDY!

CirciFox81314: EVERYONE EVACUATE THE AREA!

(Everyone immediately leaves the room leaving Sora alone.)

(Backup place)

CirciFox81314: *Catching breath* Ugh…that was HORRIBLE! Now I can go play TWEWY!

Penelope: You have grown an unhealthy obsession with that game.

CirciFox81314: Have not. AND I haven't had the game for that long.

Penelope: You got through 5 days of the first week in the game for one day and you've completed days 6-7 from the first week and you're already on the 2nd week at day 7.

CirciFox81314: I'm not so zetta slow with the...game...DAMN IT!

Joshua: Ugh…Sho has already got to you, huh?

CirciFox81314: He says it SO many times in the battle…It's insane…I don't speak math…

Saki: *Facepalms* So…please review if you can, no flames or Axel will be after you and…yeah.

Axel: I can't use fire spells at the moment. If I accidentally burnt this place down, CirciFox81314 would KILL me.

CirciFox81314: Yup, so…see you all in the next chapter! Bye!)


	12. Chapter 12: Try not to lose

(A/N: Hey people! Its CirciFox81314 here bringing chapter 12, yes I mean, 12 of Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High! Will Penelope be able to handle Joshua?

Penelope: Look, I know I can't. This chapter goes to Friday, right?

CirciFox81314: *Nods*

Penelope: I knew it. So…

Joshua: CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or the TWEWY and Final Fantasy Characters in this story. She also doesn't own any music in the story. All she owns is this story's plot and her OC's and Penelope.

Penelope: DAMN IT! I WAS GOING TO SAY THE DAMN DISCLAMIER! BUT NOOO! YOU HAVE TO BE A JERK AND JUST SAY IT! AND I'M AN OC TOO! DO I HAVE TO BE PUT OUT?!

CirciFox81314: Careful! We're still in the back-up building and if this place breaks because of one of you, YOU ALL HAVE TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGE OF BOTH BUILDINGS.

Sora: Sorry I destroyed the main building on my Sugar and Caffeine rush…

CirciFox81314: It's not your fault Sora. It isn't Beat's fault either.

Penelope: HE WAS THE ONE WHO BROUGHT IT UP!

Beat: Whoa, chill, yo! Jus' calm down.

Penelope: *Hits Beat on the Head with Twilight: Breaking Dawn* I WILL NOT…calm…down…?

(Penelope notices the Twilight Book.)

Penelope: AUGH! *Throws the book across the room, which makes the book hit Joshua.*

Joshua: OW! What did you hit…me...with?

Zexion: Oh…there's my book.

(Zexion gets the book from Joshua)

Saki: You read the Twilight series?

Zexion: I ran out of things to read, and these were the only things I haven't read that I could read.

Penelope: But Twilight? Really?

Zexion: Don't worry about it.

Penelope: I hope Joshua has read Twilight-

Joshua: *Types digits into his phone making a random object smack Penelope.* Why would I read Twilight?!

CirciFox81314: One of my friends has read the Twilight series and she prefers the books over the movies.

Neku, Roxas and Vanitas: STOP TALKING ABOUT TWILIGHT!

CirciFox81314: *Blinks* Okay…?

Neku: This isn't the time to talk about Twilight, okay? Don't blame Zexion for reading it!

Saki: I read Twilight myself, but in my mind, I changed the plot as I read to make it less stupid.

Neku: Did anyone listen to me?

Yami: *Walks in with her Plot Bunny Suit* Look everyone, I'm a Plot Bunny!

(Everyone looks at Yami)

Neku: What the hell?

Roselyynn: *Face palms* Yami, I thought I said it was immature to wear a Bunny Suit at the age of 15!

Yami: *Gets P.O. and summons Mysterious Abyss* I LIKE BUNNIES!

Roselyynn: Come on, Saki. Let's get her. (Summons Divine Rose)

Saki: On it. (Summons Sweetstack)

All the Kingdom Hearts, TWEWY and Final Fantasy characters in the room: THEY CAN USE THE KEYBLADE?!

CirciFox81314: I forgot to mention one thing- When Roselyynn, Yami and Saki's memories were unlocked, it unlocked their ability to use the Keyblade. It took FOREVER to choose Saki's, but I finally came up with having her use the Sweetstack Keyblade. It looks like Ice Cream!

Sora: ICE CREAM!

Saki: *Whacks Sora on the head with Sweetstack* Shut up and stop talking.

Neku: …*Thinking*…_SHE STOLE MY WORDS_…

Yami: Dem-Dem…Will you help me?

Demyx: Okay! (Summons Arpeggio)

(Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and Demyx begin battling)

CirciFox81314: *Sighs* let's go up to the second floor before we drown because of Yami and Demyx.

(Backup Building- Second floor)

Riku: When will we begin chapter 12? I mean, this shouldn't just be an Author's note the whole time.

Larxene: YEAH! 12 IS MY NUMBER!  
CirciFox81314: Technically this is your chapter if you consider the Character Profile chapter as the-

Larxene: Okay, you're already boring me!

CirciFox81314: Yeah, just wait. I appreciate Xero the Pyro, Xdreamromance,

KingdomKeepersGirl and XxKenseyXx13 for reviewing! I appreciate it!

Axel: Agreed.

(A loud splashing noise is heard downstairs)

CirciFox81314: OH NO! ROSELYYNN AND SAKI! (Runs downstairs)

Axel: Won't she drown?

Penelope: No, Authors won't die from attacks in Author's Notes.

Joshua: I can't wait anymore. Chapter time!

Penelope: Who made you the boss?

Joshua: Shut-up.

Roxas: YOU TOOK MY LINE!

Joshua: *Sighs* Um…the chapter?

Riku: Okay. And…chapter time!

CirciFox81314: I also apologize for the ridiculously long AN. I think in the next chapters, there will be very little.

Chapter 11: Try Not to Lose

(Penelope's POV)

(Math Class)

I always get done with Math Class quickly. I also brought more books to read in class when I'm done. But then again…what if Joshua annoys me?

Wait…I'm getting too ahead of myself. Why would Joshua annoy me in MATH class? Mr. Saïx will probably be after him. Wait, to me THAT would be an AWESOME thing. But still…Joshua IS a good student and I doubt he'd try getting into trouble…WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS?!

I should be reading. So I rummage into my book bag and I pull out a book called "The Secret Garden". (A/N: Penelope also read this book in my other story called "The Princess of Light and Darkness".) I remember that Grandma gave me this book when I turned 11. It's one of my favorites. She even put a note in it that said, "To Penelope, my sweet granddaughter. I hope you like this book! I remember reading it to your mother when she was a little girl like you. And you will always be my only and my favorite granddaughter. Love, Grandma."

I think this book is really special. It reminds me when Grandma first gave me this book on my birthday. And when I read it, I imagine the story in my mind…

I begin to read the book and I hear Riku whisper, "What are you reading, Penelope?" I look at Riku and smile. "I'm reading "The Secret Garden". My grandma gave me the book when I was little." I whisper back.

"I think it's a really good book myself. I have a copy ay home." Riku indicates. Then he goes back to schoolwork.

Riku is sweet. I just don't like seeing his violent side and I don't like it when I lose to him at something. But I think I could beat him at one thing- Blitzball. I AM Hollow Bastion's Blitzball Champion! Whatever school I was at, nobody could beat my team because of me. I'm that good at Blitzball. I don't know if this school has a Blitzball Team, but since it's a Private School, I doubt it does.

I can imagine playing Riku at Blitzball and I could FINALLY beat him at something. Or maybe…I couldn't…

The bell rings, snapping me out of my deep thought. Well…P.E. class is next...AND IF JOSHUA ANNOYS ME I WILL…Wait…Do something mean and it's the end of the line for me. Damn Joshua.

(P.E. Class)

"Okay class, today we're playing Blitzball! It'll be Boys vs. Girls." Then I hear some girls whine. (A/N: For my story, since I have no clue how Blitzball is played, it will basically be Soccer for this. I know I'm stupid about some games.) I smirk. "_Lucky advantage for me, Part of the reason I got to come here is because of my high skill in sports._"

I see Roselyynn, Yami and Saki smiling at me and I smile back. Aw man, Riku is going to lose so badly. "Boys, Girls, separate to two sides of the field," Ms. Merida orders.

The girls separate and the boys separate to twp sides of the field. Then the ball is placed in the middle of the field. "5…4…3…2…1…Begin!"

I go towards the ball and I go so quickly that no one catches up and then… "One point for the…Girls…? Wow…that was fast." I notice everyone is staring at me in shock. "What? Is something wrong?" I ask as I go back to my side.

"Who was the one who scored the point?" Sora asked. Roselyynn, Yami and Saki walk up to my side. "Penelope." Riku blinks in shock.

"That was Penelope?! How is that…?" Riku begins to ask but can't finish. "I'm actually pretty good at Blitzball." I say with a smile. "Um…okay?"

Then the rest of the game is like how it was the first round and the Girls have a MAJOR lead. Then... "Uh…Penelope, maybe for the next five minutes remaining in our P.E. time you can watch the game." Ms. Merida indicates.

"What? Why?" I ask in shock. "Its fine, your team has a HUGE lead of 32 to 0 so I think it would be best to sit out." Merida indicates. I frown before going to the side and "watch" the game, which in my definition is ignore.

In the last five minutes, the boys score 5 points and then… "Okay, P.E. is over! Everyone go line up." I'm quiet and then I hear a familiar voice say, "Look, its Peneloloser!" I remain quiet.

"Shouldn't she be called Sonic the Hedgehog?" A girl asks. "No, Peneloloser is better because Penelope is a complete idiot." Jo Dee states.

"The one saying idiot is the idiot!" I yell, remembering this song I heard once (A/N: If you've seen Cirno's Perfect Math Class, you know what I mean. I've seen two versions of it! :D).

"You're the idiot, moron." Jo Dee states before walking off with her Clique. I decided I'm skipping Lunch Break today.

(10.5 minutes later)

(Destiny Islands Beach)

I sit on the shore of the beach and I see the Play Island. I remain quiet thinking about the insults Jo Dee gave me.

I know none of the insults are true, she's just a bitch. But still, I feel really hurt. And I FINALLY beat Riku at something but still…I probably should be alone for a while.

(42 minutes later)

After a lot of thinking, I head back to the Main Building to get to the Music Room.

(18 minutes later)

(Music Room)

"Hello again class!" Ms. Ariel greets. I'm quiet as I think but my thoughts are interrupted by Melody.

"Penelope, maybe you can play the class a music piece?" I think for a moment and nod before going to the piano. "I'll play the song "Vector to the Heavens"." I indicate.

As I begin playing the song, I hear other instruments as if they're playing on their own. (A/N: Vector to the Heavens is the song used for Xion's Final Battle and I was sobbing as I beat Xion. Roxas: Who wouldn't cry? She died in my arms… Xion: Roxas don't be sad. Penelope: Where have I seen something like this before?) I feel as if my heart is breaking but, I don't see…wait, I cried when I beat Xion on 358/2 Days…I mean that was really freaking sad…

I continue playing the song, even if it is making my heart tear into pieces.

(A/N: *Sniffle* I admit it, I mourned over Xion's Death, even if she is a video game character! I was just so sad! Everyone else but Vanitas: *Sniffle* Vanitas: What is everyone crying about? Joshua: ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?! Vanitas: I don't see why everyone is crying. Joshua: *Has a very P.O. look on his face* THAT IS IT! *Types digits into his phone making random objects hit Vanitas* Vanitas: Ow…WHAT THE HELL?! Joshua: If you want to know, play 358/2 Days, now! Vanitas: You aren't the- Joshua: NOW. Vanitas: Okay, okay. Sheesh. (20 minutes later) Vanitas: *Quietly sniffles* Penelope: YOU'RE CRYING! I KNEW IT! Vanitas: Shut up. I'm not crying there's just something in my eye. Xion: I see you're crying Vanitas! CirciFox81314: We better get back to the chapter before a fight breaks out.)

I feel tears dripping from my eyes. Do I HAVE TO GET EMOTIONAL OVER A SONG, I MEAN REALLY! Oh no…Here comes the flashback…

(Flashback)

(Friday, November 13th)

(Nobody's POV at the moment)

Penelope is sobbing as she is beating Xion on her game. "XION! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS! YOU ARE TO YOUNG TO DIE! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN LIVED FOR A YEAR!"

(End of flashback)

Damn it! This song reminds me of that fight. What bothered me is that at the beginning scene, Xion turned into Sora and she said, "You're next, Roxas…" And that creeped me out because it was like Sora and Xion are related! Wait…what? I mean, in a way, they're TECHNICALLY related because Xion is Sora's imperfect Replica and Sora is Sora and…Wait what is the point getting to?

I continue playing the song and I can hear sniffling in the background. This song is sad and beautiful and strangely, I can hear Zia crying.

"_Why did you have to die Xion?! I cried so hard when I played the game!_" Wait, ZIA PLAYED KINGDOM HEARTS: 358/2 DAYS?! WHAT THE…?

My song lasts for 10 minutes and 26 seconds. (A/N: When I wrote this part, I was listening to Vector to the Heavens Extended and around the end, the image of Xion vanished and it made me cry… Xion: *Sobbing* NOOOOOO! Yami: WAAAAAHHHH! Demyx: *Sobbing* (Yami and Demyx are hugging) CirciFox81314: Aww…Yami x Demyx moment! Penelope: And…BYE!)

The music stops as I finish playing the song and I look at everyone and suddenly, Riku hugs me and I start suffocating because he is squeezing me REALLY tight! "RIKU…I CAN'T BREATHE…" I moan.

Riku releases his embrace for a slight second to let me catch my breath and THEN HE HUGS ME AGAIN! I think Riku likes hugging me. And now I'm thinking of one of my favorite animes…WAIT WHAT?!

IT WAS BECAUSE OF VECTOR TO THE HEAVENS BECAUSE CLANNAD WAS SAD! (A/N: I swear where do I get my inspiration? Clannad is one of my favorite animes… And it was sad… Penelope: Really? You had to think of that? CirciFox81314: I had really odd urges… Joshua: Um…what? Penelope: Don't worry about it. Her urges make her think of REALLY odd things such as the Paffendorf Dances (I mean the TWEWY (Lucky Star Mix), Kingdom Hearts (Lucky Star Mix), Pikachu Paffendorf Dance, Vocaloid Paffendorf Dance and the Lucky Star Paffendorf Dance. I know I'm weird.) And… Joshua: Oh…I get it.)

I'm getting a strange feeling I'm going to be controlled to sing something… "_**ZIA! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**_" I ask through thought. "_I'm sorry…I haven't heard this so long…_" I hear Zia indicate. "_**Heard WHAT?!**_" I ask angrily.

"_The Clannad Theme._" My eyes widen mentally. "_**NO! Everyone will cry!**_" I yell through thought. "_Well that's your own fault for playing Vector to the Heavens, isn't it?_" Zia asks.

"_**NO! YOU WILL NOT POSSESS ME AGAIN YOU…**_" Shit. She's done it. "Riku…please let go of me." Riku releases his grip and I feel as if I'm being controlled to clear my throat. I HATE IT WHEN ZIA POSSESSES ME! I DON'T KNOW HOW SHE IS ABLE TO DO IT!

I begin singing the Clannad Theme by FORCE. I cannot believe Zia would go this far. I mean, I like the theme, but REALLY? I can't sing this…but then, after a bit, I finish and I feel guilty.

Zia releases her curse on me and…RIKU HUGS ME AGAIN! It's like he WANTS to suffocate me!

"Riku, WHY DO YOU KEEP TRYING TO KILL ME?" I ask in worry. Riku releases his embrace. "Am I hugging you too tightly?"

You have to be kidding me. You have to be FUCKING kidding me. HE WAS UNAWARE OF HOW TIGHT HE WAS SQUEEZING ME?! Well…I can't blame him. I played a sad song and then I was possessed to sing the Clannad Theme so… Yeah…

I feel stupid.

(A couple of hours later…)

(5:00 PM)

I'm watching Clannad on my Computer. It's all thanks to Zia too…I feel stupid for playing Vector to the Heavens…

"Hey Penelope….That song you played earlier…It was really beautiful…" I HEAR Xion indicate. I remain quiet. "_That was your battle theme, Xion._" I think quietly.

"Oh, and Riku wanted to see you." Xion indicates. I tilt my head. "He did?" I ask.

"Uh-huh! He did." I blush. "Um…okay so do I go visit him in his dorm?" I ask. Xion nods.

"Uh…but I'm in the middle of an episode…" I indicate. Xion turns off my computer. "Now you have some free time, so GO!" Xion yells before shutting my laptop.

"But Xi-Xi…" I begin to say sadly. "Riku's been worried about you since you didn't come at Lunch, AND you seemed sad about something." Xion states.

I remain silent. "Penelope…PLEASE?" Xion asks. I sigh in defeat. "Oh okay…I'll go talk to him…"

(Dorm Hall)

The next thing I know, I'm out in the Hallway. I look at Xion who winks before closing the door. I'm silent. What if Riku will be mad? Well I have to face him so…here goes nothing…

(Outside Dorm 14)

I knock on the door to Sora and Riku's Dorm and I hear the door creak open and… "Penelope!" Then I feel as if **SOMEONE** is hugging me again.

"There you are, sweetheart! You had me worried." Riku indicates. I'm losing my breath. DOESN'T HE KNOW HOW TIGHT HE HUGS ME?!

"RIKU…SUFFOCATING…I…CAN'T…BREATHE…" I say as I lose my breath. Riku releases his hug and I am able to breathe again.

"Sorry about that!" Riku tells me. "Its fine, I guess…Little harm done."

Then Riku smiles. "You can come in. Sora is hanging out with Kairi. I hope he finally confesses that he likes her! Not that I used to have a crush on her or anything…"

I giggle. "You liked Kairi?" Riku nods. "It's hard to NOT like Kairi, but it's easy to not like Jo Dee."

I smile softly even though I shiver mentally at the thought of Jo Dee. I mean, am I an idiot? She was the reason I skipped Lunch anyway…

"Hey Penelope? Are you alright?" Riku snaps me out of my though. "Oh yeah…Just fine." I answer quietly.

"I DID say you could come in? Are you too shy?" Riku asks. "Am not!" I yell in anger. Riku giggles.

"Then come on!"

(Dorm 14)

Then I walk into Sora and Riku's dorm. I notice that Sora's area is a mess while Riku's area is much cleaner. "Uh…what happened?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. This happens often. I wish Sora would at LEAST clean up." Riku indicates in annoyance. I giggle.

"And what annoys me EVEN MORE is that I always have to clean Sora's mess up. It drives me INSANE!" Riku yells angrily. "Uh…why doesn't he clean up?" I ask. Riku didn't notice what I said.

"And he SAYS he'll clean up but NO he completely forgets!" I try to tap my Boyfriend on the shoulder in hopes that it'll snap him out of it. Sadly, my attempts fail.

"If he says he'll clean up, why doesn't he just clean up as soon as he says he'll clean up?!" Riku asks angrily. "Uh Riku, the wall can't answer that question."

Riku finally snaps out of it and blushes. "What…? Oh…Sorry!" Riku yells in surprise. Penelope smiles.

"Nah, it's alright. I've ranted about stuff before." I indicate. Riku tilts his head and asks, "You've ranted about stuff? How come?"

"Ugh…It's too hard to explain…" I say in annoyance. Then both Riku and I are quiet. "Well…you know Winter Break is coming up, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Riku smiled. "I was thinking about…" I cut Riku off. "I'm going back to Hollow Bastion to spend time with my Mom and my Grandma. I'm pretty sure Roselyynn, Yami and Saki are coming back too."

Riku blinks and sighs. "Oh…really?" Sheesh, has he become possessive over me or something?

"Uh yeah, why?" I ask. "Don't worry about it." Riku answers sadly.

I blink. "Okay? So maybe I…" I begin until Riku cuts me off.

"Maybe we can go out on Friday." What did he just SAY?! Oh no… I remain silent.

"Uh…why?" Riku looks offended. "What? You don't want to go out? Why?"

"I never said I didn't want to go out, I asked why you want to go out." I growl in annoyance. Riku indicates, "It's been a while since we last went out and our last date was on Friday the 13th at Prom."

Seriously? CAN'T HE WAIT UNTIL VALENTINE'S DAY?! It was a couple of days ago.

"Hey Riku…We didn't go out that long ago…" I indicate. Riku stares at me in shock before glaring. "So? You've been mostly avoiding me today." Riku states.

I blame Jo Dee.

"Riku, I kind of want to go back to watching my Clannad episode." I indicate. Riku tilts his head.

"You've seen Clannad?" Wait…HOW DOES HE…? Has he watched Clannad?

"Yeah, I've seen it." I answer. "I watched it with Sora and Kairi last summer." Riku tells me.

Ah. I don't get WHY he'd watch it. No matter. I should get back to what I was doing.

"Okay? Well I'm going to go back to my dorm." I indicate before ALMOST leaving the room until something gets my arm.

"Hey…Why are you leaving so soon?" I hear Riku ask sadly. "Isn't it obvious?" I ask in annoyance.

I look at Riku and he seems rather…sad. I KNOW what's wrong, but he REALLY doesn't need to interfere with me leaving…Or does he want something?

"Penelope…maybe we can get some Sea-Salt Ice Cream?" Riku asks. What is…oh wait; it's that Ice-Cream Bar that Axel, Roxas and Xion like, right?

"Why?" I ask in anger.

Riku looks upset. "Do you hate me or something? I was just asking if you wanted to get Ice-Cream or not." Sheesh, he REALLY must enjoy taking time off my schedule. Damn it, I don't have time for this.

"I don't hate you. I'm really just not in the mood for Ice Cream right now." I growl. "You're just saying that so you can avoid me again!" Riku yells.

I think he just read my mind.

(A/N: I know I shouldn't put this in NOW, but I wish Penelope was nicer to Riku. She still hasn't warmed up to him yet, so she's still really cold. And Penelope doesn't hate Riku either, she just gets annoyed when he's with her 24/7 and it makes her want to punch him. So…That is all.)

"…I know…I bet you're mad I said that…" I say quietly. Riku hugs me again after releasing my arm and his head is resting on my shoulder. And I hear soft sniffling and I realize I made Riku cry.

I didn't mean it! I swear he can be such a crybaby. Not that he cries much or anything…And now that I think about it, it's usually my fault he starts crying.

"Penelope…I'm trying to be a good boyfriend, but I don't know why you hate me…" Riku says softly. Didn't I tell him I didn't…wait…?

I remember something. I DID make up to Riku one time in Music Class when my true Light shined…And I still act like a black-hearted bitch so maybe…

"You did nothing wrong, Riku. It's my fault for being so cold all the time." I indicate. "What do you mean?" Riku asks me.

"Maybe we can get some Sea-Salt Ice Cream." I answer. Riku slowly releases his embrace. "Really? Okay!" Riku says happily.

(A/N: SORRY FOR THIS AGAIN, but strangely, Penelope kind of reminds me of Tomoya from Clannad. I don't know why, they really don't have much in common, but still…It's weird. Don't mind me; let's just get back to the Chapter!)

Riku smiles at me before he holds my hand as we leave.

(17 ½ minutes later…)

(Destiny Islands- Play Island- Paopu Fruit Tree)

(Riku's POV)

Penelope and I are watching the sun slowly set as we eat our Sea-Salt Ice Cream. What I don't understand is why Penelope has been so cold lately? Jo Dee has been meaner to her than usual as well…

And I wish I could spend more time with her…because over Winter Break, my Parents were going to stay for Christmas, but then this important business trip came up, and now I'm unable to spend time with them. And Penelope said she'd go back to Hollow Bastion for Christmas, but I'm worried she won't come back to our school.

"Riku…I'm sorry if I keep being really mean…I know I skipped Lunch and the reason was because I wanted to be alone after Jo Dee was mean to me again…I swear she just wants…to get rid of me."

I look at Penelope in surprise. Jo Dee has been being mean to her again and she didn't tell anyone in the first place…She must have been too scared to say anything.

"Penelope…Is that why you were being so cruel earlier?" I ask. Penelope nods.

"I've always been bullied over my good looks and the things I like. That's why I usually stay in my shell. When I was little and people were being mean to me, Roselyynn, Yami and Saki defended me. I knew I could trust them as friends, and I was right. When I was coming here to this school, I was scared the same things would happen to me like usual, so I was more hostile than usual because I felt as if I didn't belong with everyone else. When I met you guys…I thought that you would be mean to me, so I decided to avoid everyone…But then…it was different than I thought…" Penelope tells me.

I didn't realize that her life was that cruel to her.

"Penelope…I didn't know that life was that hard for you…" I say sadly. "It isn't your fault; you've probably never had as hard of a life as I have." Penelope indicates.

"So what? I don't get why Jo Dee is always so mean to you." I say to Penelope.

Penelope's eyes softly shine. "She's jealous that I get to be with you, that's why. She just wants you to be hers, but not because she loves you. It is all in the matter of popularity."

I sigh. "By now, Jo Dee doesn't quit bothering me. She has been annoying me since Kindergarten."

I look at Penelope. "She's probably become obsessed with you by now." Penelope indicates.

I go silent for a minute and I see the sun at it's lowest as the moon starts to appear. "Look…isn't the sunset beautiful today?" I ask.

Penelope looks at the sunset as well. "Yeah…maybe we should be getting back now." Penelope answers as before she finishes her Ice Cream.

I take my last bite of it as well before heading back to the Main Islands to the School grounds.

(1 hour later)

(A/N: Let's change something for a bit, shall we?)

(Dorm 14)

Sora and I are both ready to go to bed but first…

"Hey Sora, have you told Kairi you like her yet?" Sora looks at me and blushes. "Uh...no…?"

"Sora, you've had a crush on her for YEARS now. What if you never tell her?" I ask. Sora is turning red. "Sorry…I WAS going to tell her but I didn't get the chance to." Sora answers.

"You always say that." I indicate. "Do not!" Sora yells. "Well you spent time with her today, so why didn't you tell her?" I ask.

"I didn't get the chance to because Kairi began to hang out with Selphie, Naminé and Olette so I had nothing to do!" Sora moans.

"Ah. I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight, Sora!" I say before getting in bed. "Night Riku." Then the lights turn off before I fall asleep.

(Dorm 13)

(Penelope's POV)

I feel no guilt right now. I admitted to Riku that I had a really hard life, and I was worried about his reaction, but he felt bad for me. And maybe…I can be a BIT nicer?

Well not to Joshua or Vanitas (Well, maybe I'll be nicer to Vanitas). I still hate them! I wonder how tomorrow will turn out for me.

(Time skip to Friday)

(Nobody's POV at the moment)

(Keyblade-Weapon Mastery Class)

Everyone was silent as Roselyynn, Yami and Saki went up to the front of the class. They apparently acquired the Keyblade after regaining memory.

Light flashed and their Keyblades appeared. Roselyynn wielded the Divine Rose Keyblade, Yami wielded the Mysterious Abyss Keyblade and Saki wielded the Sweetstack Keyblade.

Everyone gasped. "YAY YAMI!" Demyx shouted. Then the three girls went back to their seats.

Penelope was glaring at Joshua like usual and then… "Penelope, Joshua, will you please show a Battle Example outside for the class?" Mickey asked.

Penelope's eyes widened. "AW COME ON! WHY DO I HAVE TO BATTLE HIM? Penelope angrily shouted.

"You were looking at him." Mickey answered.

Penelope sighed.

(D.S.H.S. Field)

Penelope had Leviathan summoned and she hoped her battle wouldn't end like the first one did.

"Okay…begin!"

Penelope glared at Joshua and he smirked at her. "What's wrong? Are you too afraid to fight?" Joshua asked.

"No, I hate you." Penelope answered.

(Battle begins)

(Battle Theme: Working Together (A/N: It WAS going to be the battle theme for the End of the World from Kingdom Hearts, but I decided to use this instead!))

Penelope waited for Joshua to attack and apparently Joshua wanted her to attack first. "_Not this again!_" Penelope thought to herself.

"Fine, I'll go first. FIRE!" Penelope shouted and fire went towards Joshua. Penelope thought it would hit him but then she remembered something and Joshua sidestepped and the fire hit a tree.

Penelope got P.O. "That's it!" Penelope quickly charged and strung a combo and Joshua managed to avoid each attack and he struck Penelope with Light.

"OW!" Joshua giggled. "You're really stupid when it comes to attacking, kind of like a Bull when it charges."

Penelope glared. "SHUT UP!" Penelope yelled before a dark aura shrouded her and she blasted a Dark Firaga spell at Joshua. Joshua had to quickly dodge.

"Sheesh, I didn't know you could do THAT." Joshua stated.

(A/N: So what just happened? Penelope is the Guardian of Light, Balance and **Darkness** so the dark part of her ability activated her dark side.)

"So what? It IS a part of my abilities, moron." Penelope indicated with annoyance.

Joshua then stuck another beam of Light at Penelope. "Nnn…QUIT IT!" Penelope growled angrily.

"I can't. This IS a battle, isn't it?" Penelope got highly irritated. "Quit taunting me!" Penelope growled.

"Me? Taunting you?" Joshua asked as if he didn't know. Penelope got really mad and an aura of light and darkness shrouded around Penelope.

"That. Is. IT!" Penelope yelled before shooting beams of light and darkness at Joshua. She managed to take major damage off of him.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Mickey indicated.

(Battle and Battle Theme ends)

"You're kind of strong, but I wasn't using my full power on you." Joshua indicates. Penelope sighs. "I knew that. I don't know my full power yet either." Penelope says softly.

(I hour later)

(Destiny Islands- Play Island- Secret Place)

Penelope stared at the walls of Sora, Riku and Kairi's Secret Place. As usual, drawings from the past were there? But how DID the drawings get there?

It could have been a part of the past. But the past was still frozen. Penelope then began to question why she had to keep memories away from everyone. It was opposite of what Naminé did with Sora's Memory.

Penelope was silent before muttering, "If I'm a part of this world now…Why can't I remember about the World I lived in? Were my memories sealed too?"

Penelope then said, "Now I know how Roxas and Xion used to feel about not knowing who they are…"

"What nonsense are you talking about, Penelope?" Penelope heard Riku ask, which startled her.

"EEK! Where did you come from, Riku?! You scared me!" Penelope cried. Riku giggled. "You ran off all of the sudden! Besides, aren't we going on a DATE today?" Riku asked.

Penelope was quiet. "What? I don't think I agreed to that." Riku pouts.

"Aw come on! Can we please go on a date? Please?!" Riku asks. "Riku…I'm not in the mood…" Penelope answers.

"Then you must be too scared to go on a date with me." Riku states. Penelope blinked. "What?! I AM NOT SCARED!" Penelope shouts.

"Okay, so will you go out with me?" Riku asked. Penelope nodded. "Okay, let's go bowling tonight!" Riku indicated before walking off.

Penelope smiled until she realized something. "I think he just used REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY on me!" Penelope yelled angrily.

(A/N: Joshua: *Giggling* Penelope: Shut it, moron. It's not funny! CirciFox81314: Uh…I thought you guys weren't supposed to appear in Author's Notes now… Joshua and Penelope: What? CirciFox81314: …)

(5:00 PM)

(Dorm 13)

Penelope was humming softly to Xion's Theme (A/N: It's sad yet pretty.) as she got ready for her date with Riku. She wasn't wearing formal clothing though. She wore a purple short skirt, a white tee shirt with purple lining, purple tennis shoes and white knee socks. Penelope also had her hair tied up into two ponytails.

Then there was a knock at the door and Xion answered it. "Hiya Riku! You kept Penelope waiting!" Xion indicates.

Penelope blushed. "What? You know how patient I am, Xion!" Penelope snapped. Xion giggled. "Of course I know! I was just messing with you, Penelope!" Xion indicated.

Riku smiled. "Well c'mon, Penelope! Our bowling game awaits!" Penelope smiled. Then the couple walked out of Dorm 13.

(Outside of Dorm 13)

Riku and Penelope were holding hands and walking out of Penelope's Dorm until a voice said, "Hey Penelope, be careful with bowling against Riku. He's really good!"

Penelope and Riku turned to see Sora.

"Sora, we're just playing a friendly game." Riku indicated. "You know how riled up she gets when losing to you, Riku. AND I want to come too!" Sora moaned.

Penelope sighed. "Sora, it IS our date." Sora looked sad. "Aw come on! Can I please come?! PLEASE?!" Sora asked.

Riku thought for a moment and then looked at Penelope. "Can he come too?" Riku asked Penelope.

Penelope rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, he can come too!" Sora smiled. "YAY!"

(1 hour later)

"Riku…I THOUGHT ONLY SORA WOULD COME!" Penelope yelled at her boyfriend angrily.

Apparently, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Vanitas, Kairi and Naminé ended up tagging along as well and Penelope was really mad.

"Sorry, don't blame Sora for being Sora!" Riku indicated.

Penelope glared at Sora. "Ugh. Let's go bowling…"

(Destiny Islands Bowling Alley)

"Alright. We're here. Yay." Penelope said in annoyance. "Hey Riku, Rox, Xion and I are going to play a separate game." Axel indicated.

"So are Terra, Ven, Van and I." Aqua indicated. Riku smiled. "Okay! I'll pay for it."

Penelope looked at Sora, Kairi and Naminé. "What are you guys going to do?" Penelope asked as the group walked in. "We're going to be Cheerleaders!" The three answered in sync.

"Yeah? Good for you." Penelope growled.

(1 and 1/2 HOURS LATER)

Riku and Penelope were playing their 5TH FREAKING bowling game. Why? For one thing, the games kept going by too freaking fast AND they kept tying and at this point, Axel, Roxas and Xion along with Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas were watching their game as well.

Penelope hoped she'd win (A/N: Sadly, that's not gonna happen.) this game.

"You go first Penelope." Riku said to Penelope. Penelope smiled. "Alright! Here goes nothin."

Penelope rolled the ball and it struck down eight pins. Penelope smiled before going again and…she hit one pin.

"I got nine! Okay, your turn Riku!" Riku smiled before focusing and then throwing his ball and he got a STRIKE!

Riku smiled. Penelope's eyes widened. "_Shit. I hope the rest of the game doesn't end up like this._"

Poor Penelope was wrong. Strangely, Penelope kept getting 9 pins and Riku kept surprisingly kept getting strikes sooner or later, it was down to the last turn.

Penelope sighed before closing her eyes and rolling the ball, and…she got a strike!

Penelope let out sigh in relief. She then looked worriedly at Riku and thought, "_I know he'll kill me if I do this, but I have no choice, really._" Penelope closed her eyes before tripping Riku, and, he dropped the bowling ball, which rolled towards the pins and...

RIKU GOT A STRIKE AGAIN!

Everyone else began cheering and Penelope went silent as Riku got up. "Wow, Riku! That's the first time you ever got a Perfect Game!" Sora yelled.

"Yeah, I'm kind of surprised myself! Penelope did well herself…Wait…where's Penelope?"

(Destiny Islands- Play Island- Secret Place)

Penelope managed to teleport (she used her psychic powers for the first time in a while.) to the Secret Place and…she was crying?

(A/N: Well THAT was unexpected! She would've just punched Riku or something! No seriously. I'm not kidding.)

"Damn it! He's always better than me at almost everything! I'm just so freaking TIRED OF IT!" Penelope angrily shouted before throwing a rock, which hit Destiny Island's Keyhole (That door).

Penelope still was upset and more tears dripped down her face.

"Hey Penelope, what's wrong? You just left all of the sudden." Penelope turned and saw Riku and snarled, "What are YOU doing here?"

Riku had no clue what was up with Penelope at the moment. "Hey…What's wrong?" Riku asked.

Penelope didn't answer, but she turned away, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. In response, Riku walked over and looked at Penelope's sad face.

"Why are you crying? You're stronger than that!" Riku indicated. Penelope sniffled. "So? I've seen YOU cry before." Penelope told her boyfriend.

Riku instantly blushed. "HEY! Don't say that!" Riku yelled. Penelope giggled.

"I think I'm calmer now by your reaction, Ri-Ri." "DON'T CALL ME THAT." Riku growled.

"Oh…sorry? Anyway, I was wondering…I remember I brought one of my Wii Games here with me to school, but I left my Wii at home so maybe I can play it at your house?" Penelope asked.

"Sure! How about we go back to school to go get the game?" Riku asked. Penelope nodded. Then the two headed back to school.

(52 minutes later)

(Destiny Islands- Darkness Manor- Foyer)

(Penelope's POV)

"Hey Penelope, mind telling me why you brought your DS, your DSi, your 3DS and all your games as well?" Riku asked.

I blush. "In case I rage quit on my game again, I brought these just in case I wanted to play something else." Riku got close to my face and asked, "Are any of them two player?"

"Yeah. Why?" I ask in annoyance. "Just wondering, anyway, come on, Penelope!" Riku then got a hold of my arm and we went to the Games Room.

(Darkness Manor- Games Room)

I was quiet as I ejected Super Smash Bros. Brawl from Riku's Wii and I put my game in.

"Hey Penelope, what's your game called?" I suddenly hear Riku ask.

"Oh, my game? It's called Xenoblade Chronicles." I answer. "I've heard of that. Sora has the game." Riku indicated.

I look at Riku and begin playing the game for a while until I get to the specific part I can't beat. (A/N: It's the first boss. It took me a while, but I finally beat him. HE IS SO DANG HARD!)

"UGH! That stupid boss! Why does he have to be so damn hard?!" I angrily ask.

"Hey? Do you need help?" Riku asks. "Nah. I can beat this boss myself!" I answer.

"Alright, but just know I didn't warn you." Riku indicates.

(30 MINUTES LATER. (A/N: WHAT THE…?! Well, that must be taking a while.))

It's already taken me…I dunno, I lost track of how many times I've tried to best the stupid boss by now. Riku's also vanished, so I'm left alone.

I about attempt the boss battle again until I hear, "Hey Penelope!"

Then I see Sora and Riku in the doorway. "Riku, why is Sora here?" I ask.

"Invited him. Why? Is it a PROBLEM I invited him, Penelope?" Riku asks, scaring me a little.

"Oh, uh…no?" I answer. Riku smiles. "Okay, it better not be!" I blush.

"_Damn it! Why is he so freaking hot?!_" I think mentally before I realize what I just thought.

"_Oh my Keyblade…I AM STARTING TO BECOME A FANGIRL!_" But I don't realize Sora beat the boss for me until I hear Sora say, "All you have to do is activate the chain attacks by clicking down twice on the remote. Since you were so deep in thought, I took the opportunity to beat Metal Face for you so here you go!"

I go quiet as Sora hands me the remote.

"Hey Penelope, do you want to watch some anime or something?" Riku suddenly asks.

"Oh…yeah, okay!"

Tonight is going to be longer than I anticipated.

(A/N: *Pant pant* Man that took a LONG time! But I'll say one thing, this is the last time the Author's Notes will be extremely long.

Everyone: Aw…

CirciFox81314: If you've noticed in my stories lately, there hasn't been very long Author's Notes so, as usual, please review if you get the chance and no…

Axel: YOU'RE CUTTING DOWN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES?! THAT'S IT! BURN BABY!

CirciFox81314: WAIT, AXEL I CAN EXPLAIN…Shit.

(CirciFox81314 is hit by Fire, Fira, Firaga, Triple Firaga and Firaga Burst)

CirciFox81314: OH MY…OW! DAMMIT AXEL!

Joshua: Bye everyone! We'll see you all in the next chapter!  
CirciFox81314: I THOUGHT THE CHARACTERS WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO…ah, never…ow…mind.)


	13. Chapter 13: Roxas's Chapter

(A/N: Hey-lo everyone! Welcome back to KH: Destiny Shine High! Here's the disclaimer…

Everyone: NOT SO FAST!  
CirciFox81314: *Sigh* Why haven't I Character-proofed this building? Oh, and I also appreciate xdreamromance and XxKenseyXx13 for reviewing! Thank you.

Joshua: *Whacks CirciFox81314 on the head with his phone* Hey! Why would you character-proof the building?!

CirciFox81314: Anyway…here's the disclaimer for you!

**DISCLAIMER: Alright, how many times have I said this? Okay, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the TWEWY or Final Fantasy Characters in this story like usual. I just own my OC's and the story's plot that is all. I also own my 3DS and my Computer.**

Larxene: Before we begin this chapter, we the characters, are going to get payback at the Authoress! *Smirks*

CirciFox81314: O_O…Shit. Um….OKAY, HERE'S THE CHAPTER EVERYONE! I gotta go right now so…AHHH!  
(CirciFox81314 flees the building.)

Penelope: Why am I her OC? Anyway, chapter time!

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

(A/N: Does anyone see the Roman Numerals? Yep, you guessed it! It's basically Roxas's Chapter! So, Penelope still will be the main character, but she'll basically be with Riku for most of the chapter so its time for Roxas to shine! Everyone remembers that in Chapter 2 that Roxas had his own POV thingy so, yeah. But, if you don't consider the character profiles chapter as chapter one, this is technically chapter 12 but still, I basically consider this as chapter 13.)

Chapter 12: Roxas's Chapter

(Destiny Islands- Beach)

(Roxas's POV)

Sora texted me that he's hanging out with Riku and Penelope, but really? Sora can be a little too nice for his own good but I'm worried Penelope might put a bad influence on him (because for a girl, she's quite negative. Larxene is WAY different.).

But still, he's Sora, my cousin.

As for me? I'm hanging out with Axel and Xion right now.

"Hey Rox, have you asked Naminé out yet?" Axel suddenly asks.

"Hey Axel! Give me and Naminé some time! You know relationships just don't happen overnight."

"Well Roxas, you know both you and Sora haven't confessed to the girls you like. You better beat Sora!" Xion indicates.

I blush. "Besides, you and Naminé have known each other for a couple of years by now, so you better tell her or you're gonna regret it." Axel tells me.

"I know…I just don't know how to confess to her!" I say in defeat. "Well it must be pretty hard to confess to a girl, huh?" Axel asks.

"Like I know! You yourself said girls were complicated." I tell Axel. "Oh really now, Axel? I always thought guys were more complex than girls." Xion purrs.

Axel turns red. "Hey! Quit it!" Then we all start giggling.

"You two are lucky you don't get constantly bothered by Larxene. She needs to quit flirting with me soon or I'm going to lose it and burn her to ashes." Axel states.

"I swear Larxene's an electric witch." I indicate. "Maybe…Wait…Roxas look! There's Naminé over there with Kairi! Go to Naminé, Roxas, go to her!" Xion yells before pushing me.

I nervously look at Axel and Xion who smile and wink. "_Alright. I'm finally going to tell her. You can do this, Roxas._"

I walk over to Naminé and Kairi. "Hey Naminé, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" I ask the beautiful flaxen blonde angel.

"Okay, Roxas." Then Naminé and I walk off in private.

(Destiny Islands- Play Islands- Secret Place)

"Naminé, I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now." I indicate. "Yes Roxas, what is it?"

"Naminé…I really love you, but I don't know if you love me back…" I confess. Naminé smiles.

"Will this prove I like you back, Roxas?" Naminé asks before kissing me on the lips.

Oh my Keyblade…That was my first kiss and I got it from the girl of my dreams…

"I love you too, Roxas." Naminé tells me.

(A/N: Aw… I know some of you Rokushi fans will be mad at me but this story has Rokunami in it. I think this will be Venshion (Ventus x Xion). I'm strangely more used to that pairing. That is probably because I had Venshion in my first KH fanfic, Kingdom Hearts Adventure. That is all for now, everyone!)

Then Naminé and I embrace and we kiss each other for a bit until we leave the Secret Place while holding hands.

(Meanwhile with Sora, Riku and Penelope)

(Darkness Manor)

(Nobody's POV at the moment)

"So, Sora, WHY DID YOU BEAT METAL FACE FOR ME?! I could've done it myself." Penelope states.

"Penelope, you always say you can do things yourself even though sometimes you really can't, but you're just too stubborn to admit it." Riku indicates.

Penelope glared at Riku. "I am NOT stubborn, Riku!" Penelope yelled at the silver-haired boy next to her. Riku and Sora giggled as Penelope lit up.

"Riku's right, you're pretty stubborn." Sora told Penelope. "Hey Sora! Don't encourage him!"

"If Kairi were here, she would've also encouraged Riku as well." Sora indicated. "So? You're too scared to admit to Kairi that you like her. Roxas already confessed to Naminé." Penelope told Sora.

"How do you know that?!" Sora angrily asked. "Check your phone."

Sora sighed and looked at his phone and he sighed in defeat. "Darn it! Why can't I just confess to Kairi already?" Sora asked in anger.

"Well, you're too nervous to admit to her. Your cousin confessed to Naminé, so you can tell Kairi you like her." Riku answered.

"I've liked Kairi ever since I met her, which was…hmm…about 10 years ago…" Sora said quietly before blushing. Penelope burst out laughing.

"You've known the girl for 10 years and you STILL haven't confessed to her?! Man, Sora, you're hopeless!" Penelope yelled. Riku glared at Penelope before saying to Sora, "Don't mind her. She is just stupid with these kinds of things."

Penelope immediately stopped laughing as soon as Riku said she was stupid at times, which upset her and caused her to slap her silver-haired boyfriend.

"I am NOT stupid, Riku! Don't even think about saying that again." Penelope growled. Riku only giggled at Penelope. "You know, it is kind of cute when you get angry. And you really don't scare me much unless you get really mad and are out to kill."

Sora's eyes widened, "RIKU, DO NOT EVEN BRING WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME UP! SHE ALMOST KILLED US!"

(A/N: We all remember that part in chapter 7, don't we?)

Penelope sighed. "Hey, I was trying to play music. Even my mom knows not to disturb me when I'm playing music." Penelope indicated.

"Penelope, you don't really talk much about your mom or your grandma." Riku indicated. Penelope blushed.

"Yeah. It's like you have a nameless mom and grandma." Sora stated.

Penelope got annoyed by this. "Alright, if you quit mentioning it, I'll tell you. My mother's name is Elaine Tulip Bunny. She is a kind, warm-hearted person. My grandma's name is Lily Violet Bunny. She is the one who taught me some skill in Video Games such as Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I love them both very much." Penelope told Sora and Riku.

"Why are all your middle names flower names?" Sora asked. Penelope glared at Sora. "Well I don't know, Sora. Maybe it is just COMMON in my family."

"I think your name, Penelope, is a Greek name. Wasn't Penelope the faithful wife of Odysseus?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Penelope asked Riku. "I think Penelope was faithful to Odysseus and she was also really beautiful. A lot of suitors wanted to marry her, I think." Riku answered.

"Why did you bring this conversation up anyway Riku?" Penelope asked.

"Because, you remind me of Penelope in the Greek Mythology." Riku answered. Penelope blushed. "Wha…? Dammit, quit flattering me, Riku!" Penelope yelled.

"Riku's right. Now that I think about it, you remind me of her as well." Sora indicated.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DO YOU TWO THINK THAT?!" Penelope angrily asked.

"Just cause. You can be a pretty faithful girl AND your beauty matches it." Riku answered.

"You know what? Let's just watch some freaking anime or something to get off this topic, okay?" Penelope asked.

"Which one do you want to watch?" Riku asked as he went over to a cabinet. "What do you mean which one?!" Penelope asked.

"I have quite a bit of anime." Riku answered.

"Well…if you have it, I guess I want to watch Lucky Star." Penelope indicated. Riku looked through his cabinet before pulling out a DVD case. "Found it!"

Penelope turned red. "What the…? WHY DO YOU HAVE LUCKY STAR?!" Penelope asked.

"It was in case Kairi came over. I apparently got hooked onto that anime." Riku indicated. "I hope you don't have Mermaid Melody…" Penelope said quietly.

"Mermaid Melody? Oh, I have that one as well." Riku indicated as he looked through his cabinet again.

Penelope's eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL RIKU?!" Penelope yelled.

"Luckily, I don't watch too much anime, Penelope, so no need to flip out." Riku said to his girlfriend, trying to calm her down.

Penelope sighed.

"Just put Lucky Star in already." Penelope growled in annoyance.

(Back to Roxas)

(D.S.H.S- Dorm 8)

(Roxas's POV)

(A/N: Penelope is in Dorm 13 so I decided Roxas's Dorm is Dorm 8! And Axel is the one who shares his dorm with him obviously.)

"Hey Rox, I'm proud you finally confessed to Naminé." Axel indicated.

"Thanks Axel. I think Naminé had a crush on me as well." I tell Axel. "Really? That's nice. You're lucky Larxene isn't flirting with you. It annoys me so damn much."

"Does Larxene have a crush on you or something?" I really shouldn't have asked that.

"She flirts with me to annoy me, Roxas." Axel answers. "Uh…okay. Sorry I asked that."

"Nah, its fine. At least it's not Jo Dee and her stupid clique irritating me." Axel states.

"That makes sense." I tell Axel.

"So, do ya have a date with Naminé?" Axel suddenly asks.

"Yeah…wait, what? Axel!" I yell.

Then after that moment, Axel and I start laughing.

"So, Rox, has Sora confessed to Kairi?"

"No…He has to before its too late though!" I yell.

"Well…I'm unsure if Demyx had confessed to Yami or if it's the other way around." Axel indicates.

"What? They are already dating. They have a lot of things in common." I say.

"I am not caught up on these things anymore." Axel sighs.

"Well…I'm going to go convince Sora to tell Kairi he likes her."

"Kay. See ya later, Roxas."

"Bye Axel!" Then I leave my dorm.

(33.5 minutes later)

(Darkness Manor)

I walked in Riku's game room to see Sora, Riku and Penelope watching…Lucky Star? Wasn't that a GIRL'S anime?

"Um…why are you guys watching Lucky Star?" I ask.

No answer. I guess I have no choice.

I walk up and turn the TV of and then I instantly get punched.

"WTFH Roxas?! We were watching anime!" I hear Penelope scream.

"Sorry. I need to get Sora." I indicate.

Then I manage to grab Sora by the arm and start pulling him.

"Riku, Penelope! Roxas is kidnapping me! Help me!" Sora yells.

"Bye Sora! See you later." Penelope says while watching Lucky Star.

Then I manage to pull my cousin out of the room and I close the door.

"Alright Sora, I confessed to Naminé so you're going to confess to Kairi!" I indicate.

"But Roxas…I don't know if I can…" Sora moans.

"Sora, you love Kairi, right?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"And you want to tell her that, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So you're going to finally tell her you like her. You've known her for about 10 years now, and if you want to be a man, you're going to tell Kairi you like her!"

"But Roxas…" My brunette cousin whines.

"No buts, Sora. You're going to confess to Kairi, so come on!"

Then Sora and I leave to go back to school.

(D.S.H.S- Dorm 7)

(A/N: Dorm 7 as in the Seven Princesses of Heart, you know, since Kairi is a Princess of Heart. I know, you people get the point here.)

I knock on Kairi and Naminé's door as Sora stands by me.

"Roxas…I don't think I can do this." Sora admits.

"Sora, I think Kairi will be proud if you finally confessed that you liked her. You have to do this." I say to my cousin, determined to convince him.

"But Roxas…"

"No buts, Sora! Be a man!" I yell at Sora before Kairi opens the door.

"Hey Sora, hey Roxas, what's up?" Kairi asks.

"Kairi…I want to tell you something…in private." Sora answered. Then the pair walked off and looked at them before something tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Roxas! What are you doing here?" I see Naminé.

"I was trying to convince Sora to confess to Kairi."

"Really? I've tried doing that too." Naminé indicated.

"Kairi likes Sora?" I ask.

"Uh-huh. She said she wouldn't confess to him until he confessed to her." Naminé told Roxas.

"Wow…I thought Kairi liked someone else!" Roxas indicated.

Naminé tilted her head and then Sora and Kairi came back, BUT, they were holding hands.

"Kairi and I are officially Boyfriend and Girlfriend!" Sora proudly announces.

"I knew you could do it, Sora. After years and years of being to nervous, you finally did it!" I tell my cousin in a happy tone.

"It turns out Kairi liked me as well!"

"Of course I did Sora. Who WOULDN'T like you?" Kairi asks.

"I don't know. Sora's a likeable person." I answer.

"Let's go celebrate!" Sora yells.

"Okay."

Then we go off to celebrate.

(A/N: I know…short chapter. But still, guess what? This story has had 1000+ views! *Confetti Sprinkles down*

Everyone: (Except Vanitas and Larxene) *Cheering*

CirciFox81314: This is a big achievement for me. I apologize for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer though! See you all in chapter 13 oh and as usual, don't flame and review if you can. AND NO TROLLING EITHER. Bye!)


	14. Chapter 14: Winter Break Start!

(A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome back to KH: DSH. I hope the last chapter was okay. I also hope I didn't make Penelope a Mary Sue because I am starting to think I am. Oh, and I appreciate KeybladeMasterofDreams and XxKenseyXx13 for reviewing. I am glad you like the story. I also appreciate RandomAnon (know known as DragonsFTW9990) fore reviewing. I didn't put anonymous reviewer since they have and account now. This will be a shorter A/N than usual, and hopefully, this chapter will be longer than the last one, so…

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I never will.**

There, short and sweet. But I am starting to worry that the story isn't good…I tried! And I know the names were stupid, but I based them from the Original version of this story. I honestly tried being creative.

But I edited the chapters and changed the characters last names for reasons. I'll keep some of the character's names though, like Penelope's. I took the Kingdom Hearts characters last names out as well, so that is why if you reread some of the chapters, the last names aren't mentioned. But for Ariel and Merida, I kept their last names because I honestly tried keeping some sort of relation to what their movies were about.

But I am sick of people saying Penelope is a Mary Sue! I know she may be to some people, but honestly, the definition of Mary Sue must've changed over the years because I am starting to think that everyone thinks that all OCs who are female are automatically considered Mary Sues! I tried hard when I made her, but seriously? No offense or anything, but I have a different definition of Mary Sue from the others. And if you don't like the story, please don't read it. And please don't jump to conclusions about characters. You have to read farther in the story to get used to characters. Besides, is Penelope that annoying, too-perfect character? Sure she is negative and all, but still. When she was created, I gave her the psychic ability, and I made her as a character 3-4 years ago BEFORE I even joined this site. And she isn't even sugar-sweet. She's more negative but she actually has a hidden nice side she doesn't enjoy showing.

I'm not trying to jump on anyone, but I just needed to say something since I'm sick of it. I've actually had to put up with this for a while now. And I am not trying to offend anyone either.

I ALSO DO NOT MEAN THIS TO ANYONE WHO LIKES THE STORY.

I am referring to the Trollers who keep saying Penelope is a Mary Sue and that I have no originality.

I'd also appreciate it if you are going to flame my story or say something rude, please keep it to yourself. I don't want to be so stressed out that I delete this. The original story only made it to 6 or 7 chapters. I want to continue this one. I'm COMPLETELY fine with CONSTRUCTIVE critisism. I never said no constructive critisism.

And just as a quick note, ( ) means the character's or the narrators thought thingies or something. (A/N) means Author's note stuff, but at this point, there won't be any in between.

So here's chapter 14!)

Chapter 13: Winter Break Start

(A/N: Time skip. Honestly, there isn't anything all that important for the last few weeks, so it's the eve of Winter Break for this story! Ironically (when I wrote this) it was Summer Break.)

(Penelope's POV)

(D.S.H.S- D.S.H.S. Field)

(After school)

It's almost Winter Break. I plan to head home to visit Mom and Grandma. I hear Sora and Kairi are dating. So are Roxas and Naminé. And Jo Dee has been the usual Bitch she is. I hear she says bad things behind my back, but I don't give a damn. In fact, Winter Break will start in one week.

So, that means 4 weeks (Winter Break for them is 4 weeks.) away from Destiny Islands, and 4 weeks away from Riku. Well, I'm not saying it is a bad thing or anything. He's been a little…overprotective of me…

And I'll get to see my friends at home (It's not like I have only Roselyynn, Yami and Saki as friends.). They're all great friends. In fact, I know Leo could've gotten into D.S.H.S with how smart he is but he wanted to stay back home at Hollow Bastion. His younger sister Ruby is considered popular at her school, but she isn't a complete bitch like Jo Dee. Ruby is actually a popular girl who's NICE.

But still…I wonder what my friends (including Vanitas and Joshua. Not that I consider them my friends or anything…) will do over the break. I have nothing really planned...but I know my Grandma and I might be able to put in quite a bit of Super Smash Bros. Brawl time. Yeah, my Grandma plays video games. As I may have said before, she's taught me a lot of her tips and tricks, and I've gotten almost good enough to beat her!

My mom was the one who taught me violin when I was little and at my old school, I took music class and played violin. That is how I got really good.

My mom also mentioned that I got my athletic side from my father. I never got to meet him though, but my mom told me he was a great person. She did say that he got to see me a bit after when I was born though.

I know it is a bit odd for me to think that, but sometimes, thinking of the holidays brings me back.

And I finally managed to beat the Kingdom Hearts games! But I don't know why I had to be given the place as Guardian of Light, Darkness and Balance at this point. I know my role is to keep the Keyblade War from happening, but still…I can't help but wonder why I got the role.

I wonder…why couldn't have been someone else? Why…me? I don't think I deserve this role now. Or maybe…my purpose in my life is this role…I don't know…Was some of my memories sealed as well?

"Hey Penelope, what's wrong? You seem kind of distant today." I notice Riku.

"I was thinking about Winter Break. I can't help but wonder how everyone will spend their time."

"Well…what are you doing over break?" Riku asks me.

"I'm going to head home and spend time with my Mom and my Grandma and probably a couple of old friends." I answer.

"Oh…okay." Riku says, sounding kind of sad.

"What's wrong? Is the Winter Downs getting you?" I ask Riku.

"Nah…I guess I'll just miss you over Winter Break."

I blink and face palm.

"You KNOW I can handle myself." I indicate.

"How come you never defend yourself then?" Riku suddenly asks.

I go silent.

"I usually don't just feel like it or I never get the chance to cause you're always following me like a lost puppy."

Riku blinks.

"I don't follow you ALL the time! And if I were a puppy, would I be a cute puppy?"

I stare at Riku.

"Well, yeah. You'd be a cute little puppy I guess."

Riku smiles at me but then…

"Hey Riku~" There's the blonde-haired menace, Jo Dee.

"What Jo Dee. You know you shouldn't flirt with me because for one thing, I hate you AND I already have a girlfriend."

"You hate your own girlfriend? Oh Ri-Ri…you're so mean~" Jo De flirts again.

"Jo Dee, how many times do I have to tell you? You're NOT my girlfriend!" Riku snapped.

This is starting to piss me off.

"What? I thought I WAS your girlfriend. You probably got mixed up, Ri-Ri~"

She's crossed the line.

"Alright Jo Dee, you better listen or I'll be sure your ears are painted on. Get your own boyfriend! You do realize Riku and I are dating, RIGHT? So quit flirting with him and get out of here." I snarl.

"Oh, so you actually aren't the damsel in distress? I thought you were."

Oh, so now that bitch is taunting me, huh? Yeah, I will not allow that.

I slap Jo Dee across the face and growl, "Go back to your little clique or you'll be sorry."

"Ugh, fine. I don't get why you think you're so special." Then Jo Dee storms off.

"Bravo, Penelope. I didn't realize you actually knew how to fight."

"AH! Oh it's just you, Joshua. Wait, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" I ask in anger.

"I saw the whole thing. Why, you didn't see me?"

"No, because I forgot you had wings and that you can fly." I answer.

Joshua stared at me like, "Why did you even say that?! You know I have wings, idiot."

"What. Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask Joshua in annoyance.

"Do you KNOW what you just did?" Joshua asked.

"I was being sarcastic, moron." I answer.

Joshua rolled his eyes.

"And I can fight. I just choose to stay out of trouble. I don't want to ruin my chances of being at this school."

"No wonder you don't protect yourself most of the time!" Riku says in a bit of surprise.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be going back to my dorm now." I announce as I turn away.

"You're always so cooped up in your dorm." Joshua indicates.

"Joshua, shut up." I growl before walking off.

(Dorm 13)  
I notice Xion in the dorm as I walk in.

"Hey Xion, can I ask you something?" I ask. Xion notices me.

"Sure! What do you need to ask?"

"What do you plan doing over Spring Break?"

"Oh, me? I'm probably going to stay here and spend time with Axel and Roxas."

"You aren't going back home?"

Xion nods.

"How come?"

Xion doesn't answer.

"Oh…um…Sorry I asked."

"No, it's alright. What will you do?"

"What I usually do on the Holidays."

"What do you usually do?"

I don't answer.

"Um…never mind. I'm going to go hang out with Kairi and Naminé if you need me!"

"How come you're hanging out with Kairi and Naminé today?"

"They asked me to." Xion indicates before leaving.

"Oh, okay. I'll be playing my DS if you need me."

(20 minutes later)

I'm playing TWEWY for some reason. I don't even have a clue why. I finally beat Day 7 on Week 3 though. (I haven't been playing it much lately, okay?). I think I might replay Week 2 again. (I forgot who Neku's partner is that week.)

(15 seconds later)

Now I see WHY I FORGOT who Neku's Partner in Week 2 is. It's Joshua. Why is it Joshua?! Why are you so cruel game? Or history? Or time…or, oh just forget it.

At least the game is fun and has a good storyline to it. Well…it's not a game…but still! I wonder though…How does Zia even get these games?!

"_Well Duh! If I didn't KNOW about those, why would I give em' to you?_"

"AUGH! WHAT THE HELL, ZIA?"

"_Sorry, sorry. Did I scare you?_"

"What do you think my reaction was?"

I hear Zia sigh. "_No need to be so negative now._"

"Oh just shut the hell up!" I snap.

"_Well, not my fault you're in a bad mood._"

I sigh.

"Can I ask you something?"

"_Yeah?_"

"What did you mean I wasn't a part of this world a while ago?"

"_What I meant by that is you're not a part of the way the world is now. You're a part of the original one._"

"Eh? I thought you meant I was from some other galaxy or something."

"_What? You have to be kidding me._"

"I'm not."

"_And to think you're supposed to be a Top-Athlete!_"

"HEY! I'm not a TOP athlete. If I were, I'd be constantly athletic. Besides, I don't even know how I am so good at Blitzball in the first place. I don't even REMEMBER anything about the original world."

"_Well…Of course you don't. It was a part of the price of keeping the Keyblade War from happening._"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVEN TELL ME THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?" I ask in anger.

"_Well, if you knew, then what is the point of sealing everyone's memory away_?"

"You are a HORRIBLE person, Zia. You should feel ashamed." I indicate.

"_Nah, I'm not ashamed of myself. I have my secrets to keep and you have yours_."

"Can you at LEAST tell me why I am so talented at Blitzball?"

"_You have quick reflexes. You knew that, right_?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"_It comes from your speed and agility from the past._"

"Oh…so that's why I'm good at sports?"

"_Yep. And shouldn't you be packing to go home? I mean, Winter Break will begin tomorrow._" Zia suddenly asks.

"OH! You're right! And I'm going to pack WITHOUT using my psychic power. I could miss something."

"_Good girl. I am happy I chose you to be Guardian of Light, Darkness and Balance, or just Guardian of light and Darkness._"

I ignore Zia as I begin packing up.

(5 minutes later)

I hear knocking at my door. Damn it! I'm not even half done with my packing yet.

"Just a second!" I yell at the door.

I then continue packing and I hear knocking again.

"I said, JUST A SECOND!" I yell at the door in anger.

I get half done with my packing before getting up and opening the door.

Then I notice Riku even though he's staring at the floor.

"Hi Riku! What's up?" I ask.

Riku doesn't answer.

"Um…Riku?"

Still no answer.

"RIKU, I OPENED THE DOOR!"

Riku gets startled before looking at me.

"Oh…it's just you, Penelope."

"What do you need, Riku? I'm kind of busy right now."

Riku doesn't answer and then…

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

I notice Jo Dee and her clique.

"It is NOT my fault! Why do you keep claiming Riku is your boyfriend?!" I angrily ask Jo Dee.

"I'm not claiming he is. He's my…"

*SMACK*

The area goes quiet.

I see Riku is breathing in and out, and I notice Jo Dee's face is red.

"Jo Dee, how many times do I have to tell you?! I am NOT your boyfriend! I have been trying to explain that to you for YEARS now! Penelope is my girlfriend, okay?!"

"I don't see why you like her so much anyway. She's from another town as well. Why I she so special to you when I've known you much longer than she has?" Jo Dee asks.

"Well…It's hard to explain why I like her. She honestly doesn't try acting extremely perfect all the time and she doesn't try to act annoying either. She tries to act like herself." Riku indicates.

"So? It doesn't mean she's special. I mean LOOK AT HER. She's so plain looking!" I was getting annoyed by this and I noticed some of the girls were getting nervous.

"Um…Jo Dee…? You should quit it…" Echinacea says nervously (Wait…Roselyynn's cousin is in Jo Dee's clique now? WTH?).

"Why…?" Then Jo Dee looks at me and she looks nervous as well.

(Nobody's POV)

Jo Dee and the girls of her clique were scared. Why? Well…Penelope was getting rather P.O. by Jo Dee's rude commenting AND her eyes were starting to glow purple, and a dark aura was surrounding her.

"You better stop what you're saying before you get hurt…" Penelope growls.

"Oh…I'm sorry for what I've said about you before Penelope…can you accept my apology?"

Penelope laughs.

"Why should I do that? I know you're just lying to me." Penelope states, her voice sounding slightly darker.

"I really am sorry! Please don't hurt me! I just got my nails done!" Jo Dee cries.

Penelope smirks before summoning Leviathan.

"Oh I forgot, you can only wield one Keyblade, how ridiculous." (Penelope actually can wield two Keyblades at once, but it only happens unknowingly when she is mad or is in her Berserk Mode. Penelope can use Leviathan and Skull Noise. I originally planned for something like this to appear later in another story.)

Then Penelope summons Skull Noise behind her back before revealing it.

Riku stares at Penelope in shock and the girls along with Jo Dee flee in fear.

Penelope smirks at Riku before she gets into her fighting stance, but in response, Riku quickly punches Penelope, knocking her over and making Leviathan and Skull Noise disappear and Penelope is unconscious for a little bit.

Riku then manages to carry Penelope back into her dorm before placing her on her bed.

"Nnn…Riku…what happened…?"

"I found out you can wield two Keyblades." Riku answered.

"What…? I can only wield Leviathan and if I change the Keychain, I can wield Skull Noise, but I can't wield both…" Penelope indicated.

"What do you mean…Oh…I get it now." Riku began until he realized why she didn't know. In her blinded anger, she is able to wield both Leviathan and Skull Noise at once.

"Anyway…you never told me what you were doing over the break."

"Ah…nothing really."

"Nothing? Don't you have anything planned?"

"I did, but something happened, so I can't do those things now." Riku told Penelope. (You'll understand what I mean later.)

"How come?"

"I don't really want to say."

"Oh…okay." Penelope said sadly.

"I'll talk to you later, I guess." Riku told Penelope before leaving Dorm 13.

"I better finish packing up."

Penelope then got out of bed before continuing to pack.

(1 hour later…Yes it took her that long to finish packing. She was trying to be observant in case she forgot anything.)

"Ah…done…I swear, it took me less time to pack BEFORE I came here." Penelope stated.

Then there was a door opening noise.

"Hey Penelope! What have you been doing?"

Penelope noticed Xion.

"Oh…packing to go home for the break." Penelope answered quietly.

"It took you that long to pack?" Xion asked in surprise.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Distractions."

"Oh…um…okay. I hope you have a fun break."

"You too, Xion. I hope you have fun as well."

(The next morning)

(Penelope's POV)

Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Circi, Hikari and I are walking together to the D.S.H.S. Jet (turns out Circi and Hikari live in Hollow Bastion as well!).

Before we board, I hear, "Penelope!"

Then I notice Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Riku, are you trying to make a version of that "Leaving on a Jet Plane" song, or I think that it was what it was called, but still!"

Riku walks over to me before saying, "I'm going to miss you."

"I know that! You told me that already, Riku."

Riku smirks before whispering, "I mean it."

"So…?"

Then…Riku embraces me before kissing me on the lips. My cheeks are burning up again, but I try withstanding it.

Then after a bit, Riku releases his embrace, seeming rather satisfied with what he just did. I blink, still in a trance, before going back to reality.

"What the hell, Riku? Why'd you suddenly kiss me?!" I ask angrily.

"Because, it might be the last time I see you in 4 weeks."

"That's not a reason!"

"Aw, you're just being stubborn."

"I am NOT stubborn!" I snap.

"Y'know, you're so cute when you're mad." Riku indicated.

"Well…if that's what you think, I can't change your mind. Anyway, I'll see you in 4 weeks."

"Yeah…okay. Are you sure I'll see you again?"

I blink.

"Of course you will, Riku! I promise." (Why does that seem familiar? Was it that part from around the end of Kingdom Hearts? May…be. Yeah, I forgot.)

Before I leave, Riku and I hug and then I wave bye before going on the Jet with my friends.

(Nobody's POV at the moment. Why do you ask?)

Riku went silent after Penelope left.

"Hey Riku…how come you can't spend the holiday with your parents again?" Sora suddenly asked Riku.

"You forgot again? Oh Sora…"

"Well…He's just being Sora, isn't he?" Kairi asked.

"Kind of…Well…the reason is…"

(6 hours later…)

(Hollow Bastion- Outside of the Airport…)

(Penelope's POV)

I got the tickets for going back to school in January for my friends and I, and guess who's here to meet me? My mother, my Grandma, and my other friends who live here! Their names are Mortimer, Leonardo (Who I mentioned before), Leo's sister Ruby, Lime and Crystal!

"Hi dear! How has school been?"

"Good. Mom, Grandma, I'd like to meet my friends Hikari Totoro and Circi LeTier!"

"Nice to meet you, girls." My mom says formally.

"Howdy! Sorry if my daughter is too formal." Grandma says casually.

"Mother! I am being polite!"

"Well…you don't always have to act like that."

Then Mom and Grandma start arguing and I sigh.

"Anyway Penelope…did you get a boyfriend?"

"MOM! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THS?!" I angrily ask in embarrassment.

"Because. Do you?"

"Mom, quit asking. We're in public." I growl.

"Agreed. Why do you always ask your own daughter stuff like this Elaine?" Grandma asks.

Mom sighs.

"She's at the age where she should at least have a boyfriend."

"Oh mom…I'm going to hang out with my friends if you need me."

"Okay Penelope! When you get home, I hope you can answer my question."

"MOM."

"Okay, okay! I'm going!"

Then Mom and Grandma left.

"So, DO you have a boyfriend, Penelope?" Ruby asked.

"Yep."

"REALLY?! Is he hot?"

Leo slaps Ruby. "Ruby! Don't ask things like that!"

"I was just wondering!"

"Yeah…he is pretty hot, I have to admit." I indicate.

"OMG…what's his name?"

"Uh…his name is Riku. Why do you ask?"

"I have to meet him sometime!" Ruby shouts in a fan girlish way.

"Ruby…no…just…please stop fangirling…" I say quietly.

"Aw…but still, when I meet your boyfriend, I will get him to like me."

Leo bops his sister on the head. "Ruby! Have manners."

"Sorry Leo…"

"Well Ruby…even if you could meet Riku, you may not get to talk or something since he is supposed to be spending the holidays with his family."

"Uh…not to be rude, but shouldn't we be hanging out together…?" Circi asked.

"Oh yeah! Come on." Then Penelope led the group to their usual spot.

(At Destiny Islands…)

Riku felt some worry. Honestly, he wanted to follow Penelope back to Hollow Bastion to be with her**. He was unable to spend the holidays with his parents because of a business trip they tried avoiding but they couldn't avoid it**, leaving Riku to spend the holiday by himself.

Riku knew he shouldn't be worrying, but he couldn't quit thinking about Penelope…that beautiful brunette who made him head over heels the first time they met. She was more than meets the eye and to Riku, she was practically a goddess.

Riku was worried about losing Penelope and he wouldn't let that happen. He was going to go to Hollow Bastion soon to be with Penelope again.

(A few days later)

(Darkness Manor)

"Done. Now I just need to fly there." Riku said quietly to himself.

Then Riku walked downstairs from his bedroom to the foyer. Rose Marie (the cook) and Damian waited for him.

"Master Riku, you're leaving as well?"

"Yep. I have some things I need to take care of." Riku answered with a smile.

"Did you get yourself a ticket?" Rose Marie asked.

Riku nods.

"Okay. Do you need me to drive you to the Airport?" Damian asked.

"Nah, I can walk. It's not too far from here." Riku indicated.

Then a bit after some more questions and Riku bidding farewell to Rose Marie and Damian, Riku left to go to Hollow Bastion.

(5 hours and 42 minutes later)

(Hollow Bastion)

"I'm going to finally beat you Grandma!" Penelope indicated as she quickly moved her character with her Wii Remote and the Nunchuk.

"Not a chance, you whippersnapper. I'm still the Master of Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Your little Angel can't beat Link!" Penelope's Grandma, whom we shall call Grandma Lily or just Lily.

"No, I'm going to win!" Penelope yelled.

"Don't get your hopes up!"

Then Penelope got the Final Smash thingy.

"Oh, no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I just did, Final Smash time!"

Penelope was about to perform Pit's Final Smash until…

"Penelope, some one is here to see you!" Penelope's mother, whom we shall call Elaine, shouted.

"Just a second, mom! I'm finally going to beat Grandma!"

"Penelope!"

"Hold your horses! I'm just about to…"

Then Elaine stormed in and turned the Wii off, making Penelope and Grandma Lily's jaws drop.

"Elaine! We were almost done!" Lily snapped at her daughter.

Elaine ignored her mother. "Penelope Petunia Bunny, when I ask you to come, you will come. I don't care what you are doing." Elaine growled.

"Don't be so harsh on her. You know that Penelope has had some tough times at school." Lily indicated.

"Mom, I know. Penelope should know she should listen."

Penelope got up from the couch and went into the Kitchen and opened up the door to see…

"RIKU?!" Penelope asked in surprise.

(Yeah, no cliffhanger! And you must've thought there was going to be one!)

"What the HELL? I thought you were going to stay in Destiny Islands with your parents for the Holiday!" Penelope snapped.

"I can't spend it with my parents, Penelope! Do you know how hard they tried to spend it with me? A stupid business trip that was extremely important and unavoidable stopped it." Riku snarled.

Penelope looked at the ground. "Oh…sorry. You can come in."

Then the taller, silver haired boy followed the brunette into her house before she closed the door behind him.

"I think your house looks nice and quaint." Riku complimented.

"You're just being nice. I'll introduce you to mom and grandma."

Then Penelope took Riku's hand, causing him to blush, before she pulled him into the Lining Room.

"Mom, Grandma, this is my boyfriend, Riku."

"So you DO have a boyfriend!" Elaine said in an "I-knew-it!" kind of tone.

"Elaine, quiet."

"Riku, this is my Grandma, Lily, and my Mom, Elaine."

"Nice to meet you."

"Ah Penelope, you surely have gotten a fine boy there. A handsome one too." Grandma Lily indicated.

"Grandma! Now you're acting like Mom!" Penelope yelled.

Riku smiled. "Aw…you're blushing!"

Penelope turned bright red. "Riku! You're not helping!"

Riku giggled.

"Ah well…I guess I have to just deal with it."

(A/N: That's the end of chapter 14! Sorry if the top Author's note was a little long. The chapter was like 2000 words longer than the last one, so that's not much longer (or is it?). As usual, please review if you can no flaming and no trolling. I am also completely open to constructive criticism. Anyway, I see you all in the next chapter!)


End file.
